S6: The Guardian's Titan
by IMC Librarian
Summary: When a Guardian stumbles upon a decommissioned Titan in the Cosmodrome and ends up bringing it back online, what will happen when they decide to link and take on the forces of the Darkness?
1. A Guardian's discovery

S6-1  
 **A Guardian's discovery**

* * *

Samuel's logbook  
Me and Habero are just going around the Cosmodrome, looking for anything of use. I don't think we'll find anything, just like the last few hundred times...

* * *

Music: Destiny - The Traveler

It was another day for Guardian Samuel Henter: explore the Cosmodrome, kill off any Fallen and the occasional Hive, report back to Ikora Rey.  
However, this mission took an interesting turn when Samuel spotted a large machine near the edge of the Cosmodrome. It looked like a giant robot of some sort.  
There were a few Fallen from the House of Dusk, looking at the marvel of machinery.

As the lone Guardian approached, the Dregs paid him little to no mind. He was just as intrigued as they were.  
"{ _Let me take a look at it._ }"  
"Alright." Samuel extended his hand, summoning his Ghost to see what the ancient robot was. "You take a look your way while I inspect the thing's exterior."

As Samuel's Ghost scanned the mech, the Guardian brushed away some dust from around the big optical device on the front, some letters were underneath the stuff. "I...M...C. What does that mean?"  
"{ _Not sure, but it might have been from before the Golden Age, judging by the dust. Hang on... I found someone's name in this thing's systems, someone by the name of... 'Kuben Blisk'?_ }"  
"Who's that?"  
"{ _Not sure, but this system has him labeled as a 'Linked Pilot'. He's registered as a Commander, but this thing also says he's... 'K-I-A'? Whatever that means. Huh? I just found a large hollow space inside of this thing. Looks as if the emptiness was intentionally put in there for whatever reason. Hang on... I found something. Trying it now._ }" Samuel's Ghost sent a command into the machine, making a hatch in the front open.

By that point, Samuel pulled out the notebook he uses to write down information about anything new he finds. As he wrote, the Dregs looked over his shoulders, seeing what he was doing and understanding his actions. "Hollow interior... Appearance of a robot... Optic on the front... Looks like a mechanical suit or something."  
He jotted down some more notes before the robot started moving. "{ _I think I caused it to activate!_ }"

Music: Metroid Other M - Main Sector Theme 1 / The Scrap Block

The robot's optical unit began to glow blue before moving around. "[ _Rea-a-a-a-actor Core-re-re-re onli-i-i-ine. Criti-i-i-i-ical-l-l syst-st-st-st-stems reboo-oo-oo-oo-ooting. Da-a-a-ataco-o-o-o-o-ore reinitia-ia-ia-ia-ia-ialized. Opti-i-i-i-ical system online-ine-ine-ine-ine-ine-ine. Auto-navig-g-g-g-g-gation system at thir-ir-ir-irty-nine-ine-ine p-p-p-percen-en-en-ent func-c-c-ctiona-a-a-a-a-ality._ ]" Seeing the Fallen, the robot reached out to the side and picked up a sort of rocket launcher off the ground. "[ _Thre-e-e-e-eats local-l-l-l-lized. Enga-a-a-a-aging hostile infan-n-n-n-ntry._ ]"

Music: Metroid Other M - Sudden Enemy Attack!

The Dregs started to run before it opened fire on them, sending a blast of four rockets before nearly dropping the weapon.

Music: Code Lyoko - Sneaking

It looked at Samuel, making him sweat in anticipation of what it would do to him.  
To his surprise and relief, the robot lowered the rocket launcher and began getting up on its feet. Hundreds of sparks flew from the mech as it finally got up. It took a single step before dropping to its knees and letting its metal knuckles hit the ground.

"Uh... Habero, any ideas?"  
"{ _No idea, but it might have been some sort of early protector. Not sure what it's doing out here though. It looks like it's been through the Cabal's home planet and back twice, this thing has been damaged beyond belief. It's a wonder it's still intact._ }"  
The machine's optic looked at Samuel, and it spoke to him, but the voice was all cleared up. "[ _Identify yourself, civilian!_ ]"  
"My name is Samuel Henter, and I'm a Guardian. This is my Ghost, Habero." He saw a sort of code on the machine's arm and leg. "What's 'FB-8276'?"  
"[ _That is my chassis number. My systems are severely damaged. What is today's date?_ ]"  
"Habero?"  
"{ _It's the 11th of April in the year 3921._ }"  
"[ _So... My Pilot has been dead for 1,107 years..._ ]"

* * *

 **Samuel Henter**

Species: Human

Gender: Male

Class: Warlock

Kinetic weapon: Hand Cannon - West of Sunfall 7 (Mercury Prophetic)

Energy weapon: Auto Rifle - Null Calamity 9 (Mercury Prophetic)

Power weapon: Shotgun - Tractor Cannon (Machinist's Trove)

Helmet: Kairos Function Crown (Mercury Prophetic)

Gauntlets: Sunbracers (Mercury Prophetic) (Eyes of Mercury)

Chest armor: Kairos Function Robes (Mercury Prophetic)

Leg armor: Kairos Function Boots (Mercury Prophetic)

Class item - Warlock Bond: Kairos Function Bond (Mercury Prophetic)

Ghost shell: Trichromatica (Mercury Prophetic) (No Projection)

Sparrow: Tilt Fuse (Mercury Prophetic)

Ship: Universal Wavefunction (Mercury Prophetic) (Vex Invasion Effects)

 **Foxtrot-Bravo Eight-Two-Seven-Six (FB-8276)**

Primary weapon: Quad Rocket - (Extended Magazine)

Tactical Ability: Vortex Shield

Ordinance: Cluster Missile

Chassis: Atlas

Tier 1: Tactical Reactor

Tier 2: Big Punch

Insignia: Interstellar

OS voice: Jeeves

* * *

There's S6.

The name of Samuel's Ghost, Habero, is pronounced 'huh-bear-O'.

I will see you next time.


	2. The first embark

Samuel's logbook

This is unexpected. I just found an autonomous machine, with a sort of code on it. FB-8276. Does it have any sort of ancient meaning?  
More importantly, what kind of machine is this?

* * *

FB-8276 Auto-Transcription

Reactor Core functionality restored.

Individual detected. Identified as: Samuel Henter.

Hull integrity: 1.49276%.

Linked Pilot: Kuben Blisk - KIA.

* * *

Music: Destiny - Traveler's Promise

After Samuel got a good look at FB-8276, he decided to ask the mech a few questions. "So, FB-8276, what exactly are you?" "[ _I am an Atlas-class Titan. Titans were designed and manufactured by Hammond Robotics. My memory banks are still rebooting. Please re-identify yourself._ ]" "My name is Samuel Henter, birth date is the 11th of November in the year 2791." "[ _Calculating... You are 1,029 years old. Explain how you still live._ ]" "This Ghost of mine, Habero, resurrected me only twenty-six years ago." "[ _Impossible. Nothing can bring a human being back to life._ ]" "Well, Habero did, only because I held some of the Traveler's Light." "[ _Memory banks rebooted. Searching for 'the Traveler'. Results: positive._ ]" "This is Fallen territory, so we aren't safe here. We should bring you back to the City."

Music: Destiny - Tranquillity

Later that day, Samuel Henter paid Ikora a visit. "Is there something you need, Guardian?" "I found something out there in the Cosmodrome." "Show me."  
Habero phased in FB-8276. "[ _Data glitch. System integrity: questionable._ ]" "{ _Sorry about that, FB._ }"  
"What... What is this thing?" "Ikora, this is FB-8276. He says he's an IMC Atlas Titan or something. He seems to know what the Traveler is."

Music: Destiny - Guardian

"Very well. FB-8276, I am Ikora Rey, I tutor new Warlocks with a lifetime of hard-earned knowledge." "[ _Adding information to databank_ _._ ]" "If Samuel found you, why don't you help him?" "[ _Samuel Henter, I will fight by your side. Protocol 2: Uphold the Mission._ ]" FB-8276 was up for it.  
"Alright, but you need to be repaired first. Habero, if you would?" "{ _Right. Hold still, FB. I'll be quick._ }" "[ _Explai-_ ]"  
Before FB-8276 could finished that one word, he vanished. Habero processed the schematics for the Titan before reconstituting it in perfect condition.  
"[ _Data glitch. System integrity: restored. Performing self-analysis. All critical systems functioning at normal. All systems online and at optimum efficiency._ ]" "This is a very powerful machine. Respect the power you have awakened, Guardian."

Music: Destiny - The Last Array

Later the next day, Samuel and FB-8276 were going around the Cosmodrome, taking out any Fallen and Hive they could find.  
FB-8276 was doing amazingly well against them, even more so than a Guardian.

Just then, a Fallen Walker showed up and aimed at Samuel.  
As it fired, a field of energy was projected in front of the Guardian. "FB, what is this?!" "[ _Titan tactical ability: Vortex Shield._ ]" "What's a... 'Vortex Shield'?"  
The Titan's left arm was extended outward with a strange module integrated into it. The shots from the Walker were suspended in the energy field. It was something no Guardian has ever seen before, and Samuel was lucky to be the first.  
FB-8276 released the Vortex Shield, sending the Walker's cannon blasts right back at it, doing unimaginably devastating damage to it. The result was apparent overkill on the Walker.  
"FB, that was... I don't even know what to say about what I just saw." "[ _Those who have never seen Titan action generally have that reaction._ ]"

The Atlas fired upon a group of Fallen. With a few blasts from the Titan's rocket launcher, the group was blown to bits. He removed the front of the weapon before disposing of it and pulling out a replacement to put on the empty end of the rocket launcher.  
"Hey, FB?" Samuel asked, causing FB-8276 to turn his optic toward the Guardian. "What weapon is that?" "[ _Titan primary weapon: Quad Rocket._ ]" "Sounds powerful. Habero, can you make any more of those front pieces for it?" "{ _I can make more mags from the materials dropped by any Fallen, Hive, Cabal, and Vex. You won't have to worry about running out._ }" "[ _Thank you, Habero._ ]"

As a swarm of Hive showed up, FB-8276 launched a single missile which caused multiple explosions near the point of impact.  
"What was that...?" "[ _Titan ordinance: Cluster Missile._ ]" "'Cluster Missile'?"  
The Hive swarm was nearly destroyed by Samuel and FB-8276 before a Wizard showed up. "{ _Hive Wizard! Samuel, FB, now might be a good time for a new tactic!_ }" "[ _Samuel, climb in, quickly._ ]"  
The Titan opened its front hatch, revealing a cockpit.  
Samuel entered the cockpit before small mechanisms covered his arms, rerouting his own nervous system into a Titan control matrix.

Music: Titanfall - OST 71

[NEURAL LINK REQUIRED FOR PILOT-MODE]

[EMERGENCY OVERRIDE]

[NEURAL LINK REQUIREMENT DISABLED]

[INITIATING CONTROL TRANSFER]

"[ _Pilot control initiated._ ]"  
FB-8276 gave Samuel full control of his chassis and all the systems and features in it. The inside of the cockpit lit up as a segmented visual display activated and synchronized. Samuel could feel the Quad Rocket in his hand as he discovered that Titans were designed to be a natural extension of the Pilot inside.  
"Whoa, this is AWESOME!" "[ _Eyes forward, Samuel. The Wizard is attacking._ ]" FB-8276 was right. The Wizard was firing bolts of pure darkness at him, but the blasts were hitting some sort of protective shielding.

It wasn't long before something flickered on the cockpit display. "FB, what's this?" "[ _My Damage Core is ready. The Damage Core of an Atlas-class Titan increases damage output from all sources._ ]"

The Wizard was dodging every blast of the Quad Rocket and even some Cluster Missiles.  
"[ _Weaponry is inefficient. I recommend a melee._ ]" "You mean... punch it?" "[ _Affirmative._ ]"  
Samuel ran up to the Wizard before sending it a four-fingered death sandwich. The impact caused the Wizard to burst... literally.

Music: Titanfall 2 - Uphold the Mission

"HOLY MOLY!"  
A question came to Samuel's mind. "Hey, FB? How do I get out of here?" "[ _Performing Pilot-Mode override. For future reference, a neural command may disengage Pilot-Mode manually._ ]"  
The Titan freed Samuel's arms and the cockpit swung open, letting the Guardian out on foot. "That's... a bit disorienting." "[ _That tends to happen if a Pilot is not prepared for neural rerouting. According to memory, my previous Pilot adjusted to it in thirty-eight seconds._ ]"

Samuel then jumped down, turning around as the Titan's cockpit sealed back up.  
"You know, FB, I think this is gonna work out." "[ _Agreed. What do you say, Samuel? Shall we set out and fight in the name of the Traveler?_ ]" "That's what I've been doing for years." Samuel smiled as he grasped the index finger of FB-8276's outstretched hand and accepted a handshake.  
From then on, Samuel Henter became the first Guardian-Pilot.

* * *

Anyway, I'll see you all next time.


	3. The explosive addition

Samuel's logbook

Me and FB are already a force to be reckoned with. We took down a Hive Wizard with ease. Or rather, 'I' took down a Hive Wizard with ease. Titans can reroute the nervous system of their Pilot into some sort of control matrix, allowing for something called 'Pilot-Mode'.

* * *

FB-8276 Auto-Transcription

Neural link requirement: bypass due to immediate emergency.

Pilot assigned: Guardian Samuel Henter.

Protocols loaded.

 **Protocol 1: Link to Pilot** \- on standby until further notice  
 **Protocol 2: Uphold the Mission** \- defeat the Darkness / restore the Traveler / protect humanity  
 **Protocol 3: Protect the Pilot**

* * *

Music: Metroid Other M - Pyrosphere Industrial Theme

Samuel and FB-8276 were taking down more Fallen until FB-8276 detected something familiar.  
"[ _Samuel, I am picking up an IMC weapon signal._ ]" "You mean there's another weapon nearby? Where is it?" "[ _This way._ ]" The Titan started running in a seemingly random direction. Samuel followed him, seeing what FB-8276 detected. "So it WAS another weapon, but... this one is different. What is it?"  
A holographic beam was projected from FB-8276's optic right at the moss-covered Titan weapon.

Music: Titanfall - OST 76

"[ _Titan primary weapon:_ _40mm Cannon. The 40mm Cannon is a semi-automatic Titan primary weapon with significant long-range accuracy. The rounds fired are explosive, and are able to cause great damage._ ]" "Sounds useful. Habero, think you can scan this?" "{ _You got it, Samuel._ }"  
Habero scanned the 40mm Cannon on the ground before making it vanish, only for it to reappear, and in perfect condition. "[ _My appreciation, Habero. Are you capable of holding the Quad Rocket while the 40mm Cannon is in use?_ ]" "{ _Yeah, I'll also hold your Quad Rocket magazines and give you 40mm Cannon magazines._ }" Habero phased FB-8276's Quad Rocket into storage.

"FB, now might be a good test of that new weapon. We've got Fallen incoming!"  
A massive squad of Fallen had come into the area before opening fire on them. FB-8276 aimed down on them and fired the 40mm Cannon. Its shots were smaller, yet faster than the Quad Rocket's munitions. Each round made a swift explosion exactly where they hit, dealing good damage.  
It wasn't long until FB-8276 was forced to reload. The box on the side of his weapon flipped down and fell off. A new magazine was phased in right above FB-8276's hand, allowing the Titan to reload. It was slapped onto the side of the weapon, where the last magazine once was. FB-8276 resumed fire on the Fallen before another Walker showed up, only to be absolutely devastated and reduced to scrap.

"[ _Habero, can you use the materials of that Fallen tank to create more magazines?_ ]" "{ _I'll see what I can do, FB. Good idea._ }"  
Habero seemingly absorbed what was left of the Walker before phasing itself out. "[ _Samuel, I do not know where your Ghost goes when he vanishes._ ]" "You could say he... inhabits my soul and I hear him in my head." "[ _Explain._ ]" "I don't know, I just go with it." "[ _Very well._ ]"

The Titan blew up the last of the Fallen squadron with ease.

Music: Destiny - The Vex

Later that day, Samuel and FB-8276 were sent to investigate Vex activity on Venus.  
"[ _Habero, identify._ ]" "{ _Here's what I have on the Vex. Indestructible, relentless, supremely intelligent... and they can teleport. They're all connected to a sort of brain network which spans across star systems, that's how they react as fast as they do._ }" "[ _Information added to databank._ ]"  
The Titan looked around the corner, only to see that all the Vex were gone without a trace. "[ _They are gone._ ]" "What do you mean?" Samuel looked at the area around the Vex spire. "Oh, THAT'S what you mean."

Just then, a Vex Gate Lord appeared out of nowhere. "Gate Lord!"

Music: Titanfall - OST 93

"[ _Ready to transfer control to Pilot._ ]" Samuel hopped into FB-8276's open cockpit again, gaining control and a chance to try out the 40mm Cannon.  
The 40mm Cannon was easier to handle than the Quad Rocket, allowing Samuel to repeatedly pelt the Gate Lord with explosive rounds. With a few shots to the legs to bring it down to its knees, followed by a punch and a Cluster Missile to the face, then more rounds pumped into the weak point in the chest to top it all off, the Gate Lord was destroyed in the shortest amount of time any Guardian has ever seen or caused.

Music: Titanfall - OST 96

"WHOA! You could devastate the Darkness if you can take down a Vex Gate Lord THIS easily!" "[ _Apparently. However, I have a new Pilot with better skills than any other IMC Pilot on record._ ]" "Are you calling me unique?" "[ _Affirmative._ ]" "Thanks. Nobody's ever called me that."

Music: Titanfall - OST 01

Since then, the Fallen have steered clear of Samuel and FB-8276 in fear of their power.

As they were exploring the Cosmodrome, FB-8276 detected something else.  
"[ _Samuel, I detect an IMC Titan AI-Mode controller._ ]" "Ignore it. I don't want to deprive you of your freewill." "[ _It will not affect my AI processes in any way. My previous Pilot, Kuben Blisk, left me in Follow-Mode. This device will allow us to communicate over long distances, and you can switch my AI command between Follow-Mode and Guard-Mode._ ]" "Oh, OK then."

Music: none

FB-8276 went a certain direction before falling to his metal knees near what looks like the skeleton of a human being, covered in a tattered soldier uniform.  
"FB?" "[ _This was once my Pilot, IMC Commander Kuben Blisk. Last time I saw him, he was fighting off an army of Fallen, and I could not do enough to help him._ ]" "I think we should show him one last sign of respect." Samuel picked a broken rifle and a punctured helmet up off the ground. He stuck the rifle's barrel into the ground next to the skeleton before putting the helmet on the trigger side of the weapon, showing a sign of respect to the dead.  
Samuel then spotted a device around the skeleton's wrist before taking it. "Is this the device?" "[ _Correct. We can operate efficiently if separated._ ]"

Music: Titanfall 2 - Triptych

Three Hive Wizards appeared and attacked them.  
With a concentrated blast of dark energy, the Wizards blew Samuel all the way back to the wall he had to get through when he was first resurrected.

 **Wizard (Blood of Oryx) [Killed by the Architects] Samuel**

The impact killed him, forcing Habero to revive him again.  
"Ouch... Those Wizards pack a punch when they're working in groups." "{ _Guardian, do you still have the communicator?_ }" "Oh yeah. I should really keep that out. It seems important."  
He pulled the device out and strapped it to his wrist.  
"[ _Be advised: I am engaging hostile infantry._ ]" The Titan's voice was heard over the radio. "FB, disengage and find your way to my location!" "[ _I'm on my way._ ]"  
Samuel looked in the distance before seeing FB-8276 running straight at him, with the three Wizards firing at him.  
"FB, Pilot-Mode!" "[ _Acknowledged._ ]"

Music: Titanfall 2 - Down to Business

Samuel got up and started running to FB-8276 as the Titan's cockpit hatch opened.  
As the Guardian jumped, FB-8276 grabbed him in mid-air and placed him inside the cockpit before relinquishing the controls. "[ _Welcome back, Pilot. I've kept the seat warm for you._ ]"  
Samuel watched the way the Hive Wizards moved and shot at where they were going to be, managing to line up shots with spectacular precision. Only a single Wizard remained and Samuel was wanting to try something. The Cluster Missile.  
He managed to ground the Wizard before launching the Cluster Missile at it, dealing lethally fatal damage and killing it.

Music: Titanfall 2 - Uphold the Mission

"FB, your new 40mm Cannon is amazing. What other weapons are there?" "[ _Recounting all Titan primary weapons created. Subtracting recovered weapons. Four Titan primary weapons remain: XO-16 Chaingun, Plasma Railgun, Triple Threat, and Arc Cannon._ ]" "I guess we'll just have to find what we can."

* * *

See you next time.


	4. A new look

Samuel's logbook

This new 40mm Cannon is unexpectedly useful. I just took down a VEX GATE LORD WITH THIS THING! I am LOVING this Titan technology!

* * *

FB-8276 Auto-Transcription

Weapon recovered: 40mm Cannon.

Vex Gate Lord destroyed. Weapon efficiency commendable.

IMC technology signature detected. Signal location: Nessus. Recommend investigation.

* * *

Music: Metroid Other M - Sector 3 Main Theme

Samuel and FB-8276 were investigating another IMC signal on Nessus, but it wasn't another weapon.  
"You sure there's something here, FB?" "[ _Affirmative. Habero has repaired my scanners, I am certain there is something of use here on Mars, just as I detected._ ]"

Suddenly, the sound of metal clanging against metal was heard. The Titan looked down, seeing the emancipated remains of a bulkier mech.  
"[ _Titan chassis: Ogre-class Titan._ ]" "'Ogre'?" "[ _Correct. Ogres are built with stronger armor, which makes it a tougher target, yet also makes it slower than an Atlas. Scans indicate that this Ogre-class Titan's Datacore is destroyed. Habero, scan these fragments for the schematic. I may have an interesting tactic to put to use._ ]" "{ _That I can do. What did you have in mind?_ }" "[ _A chassis transfer from Atlas to Ogre._ ]" "{ _Sounds like an interesting idea._ }"

Music: Destiny - Relic of Hope

The Ogre Titan fragments vanished before FB-8276 disappeared.  
Just then, an IMC Ogre-class Titan in perfect condition appeared where the Atlas once was.  
"FB, you there?" "[ _Datacore: online and synchronized. Foxtrot-Bravo Eight-Two-Seven-Six good to go._ ]" "{ _Hang on, I found something while I was scanning the Ogre fragments. You'll notice that your Vortex Shield is gone as well._ }"  
The Titan formed a wall of energy particles in front of him. "[ _Titan tactical ability: Particle Wall._ _Particle Walls block attacks from the outside while allowing attacks to go through from this side. This can be useful when facing off against the Cabal. Habero, identify them._ ]" "{ _Here's what I have on the Cabal._ _Eight-hundred pounds and highly militarized. They blow up planets and moons just for getting in their way, just so you know what we're dealing with_ _. We had a run-in with one of their factions, the Red Legion. We managed to push them back and retake the City._ }" [ _My mapping systems still have not been synchronized to any satellite. I do not know the layout of the area._ ]"  
" _I can help you with that!_ " "Failsafe, stop listening in on us! That gets annoying!" " _▀▖┗▛▄Well, excuse me for trying to help!_ "

Music: Destiny - Tranquility

It was then that Failsafe remotely connected FB-8276's mapping systems to the Exodus Black's GPS. "[ _My mapping systems have been restored. I am detecting massive amounts of incoming hostiles. Analyzing._ ]"  
The Titan readied the 40mm Cannon before striking a defensive position. "[ _Eight-hundred pound hostiles localized, alien weapon signatures detected and identified. Cabal. Pilot Samuel, Guardian reinforcements are recommended. Habero, stay with me. I may require loadout modifications._ ]"

Samuel ran to find more Guardians to help fight off the Cabal as Habero went into FB-8276's cockpit.  
He encountered and killed a few Vex and Fallen on the way to a nearby Guardian Fireteam, and they weren't that nearby.  
"[ _Be advised: I am engaging hostile infantry._ ]" "Understood. I think I'm getting close to another Fireteam. Habero?" "{ _I can't tell where you are, but I can detect a Fireteam coming in._ }" "Got it, I'll look for a ship."

Samuel stopped and looked to the sky before seeing a Guardian ship entering the area. He tried getting their attention with an old flare gun he picked up in some ruins on Earth, managing to get the ship to change course.  
Once it landed, three Guardians came out. "Thank the Traveler that worked... Listen, guys, me and FB need help against a Cabal strike force!" "Who's 'FB'?" The Fireteam leader asked. "There's no time to explain! He's engaging them right now!"

Samuel switched FB-8276 to Follow-Mode as his hull was taking excessive hull damage. "[ _I'm on my way. The Cabal are stronger than previously estimated._ ]"  
In the distance, a heavily damaged Ogre-class Titan could be seen running with smoke and flames coming from it. The Guardian Fireteam saw FB-8276 as he shot at the Cabal and deployed another Particle Wall. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE TRAVELER IS THAT THING?!"

"Guardians, this is FB-8276, and I am his new Pilot. His original Pilot was slaughtered by the Fallen centuries ago." "[ _Requsting major assistance._ ]" The Titan started taking Cabal fire again before the Guardian Fireteam could process what was going on. They then snapped back to reality and attacked the Cabal.  
"[ _Guardians, hull integrity is at 13% and dropping. I can not take them all on._ ]" "You won't have to, FB. Pilot-Mode!"  
Samuel jumped at FB-8276 as the Ogre opened the cockpit and extended an arm for the Guardian to jump on before getting in the Pilot's seat. "[ _Very Well. Restoring manual control._ ]"  
Samuel moved out of the way of the Cabal Legionaries' fire before launching a Cluster Missile at a Phalanx's shield.  
"[ _Activating Shield Core._ ]" A red outline began to go around the Shield Core's icon. Once the red encircled it completely, it turned yellow and began to recede. The cockpit display went monotone before yellow hexagonal panels of energy blinked into existence before quickly fading out.  
"FB, what was that?" "[ _My shields have been regenerated and supercharged. Hull damage has ceased._ ]"

As the Guardian Fireteam took out a few Legionaries, Samuel stomped on a Phalanx.  
"Habero, Quad Rocket!" "{ _Understood._ }" The 40mm Cannon phased out, the Quad Rocket taking its place. The rockets fired ended up blowing away a Phalanx's shield, exposing it to a big fat punch. "Whoahohohohoho... Wow. An Ogre's fist must be stronger than that of an Atlas." "[ _Ogre-class Titans are tougher and stronger than the Atlas, and are designed to be able to absorb significantly more damage._ ]"

Soon enough, the Cabal squadron was wiped out.  
The Fireteam had no casualties to report and FB-8276 survived, but just barely. "[ _Guardians, I honor you and your willingness to assist in our time of need. Unfortunately, I require extensive repair._ ]" "{ _Not to worry, FB. I can help with that._ }"  
Habero made the Titan vanish and reappear in perfect condition a second after. "[ _My systems appear to be developing a resistance to these data glitches. Samuel, t_ _he Ogre is not the only other Titan chassis design._ }" "What other designs are there?" "[ _One. Titan chassis: Stryder. The Atlas is the balance between the Ogre and the Stryder._ ]" "That would mean that the Stryder would rely on its speed." "[ _Precisely. Habero_ _, Atlas, 40mm Cannon, Vortex Shield._ ]" "{ _Got it._ }"

Habero made FB-8276 vanish again.  
A moment later, a familiar Atlas-class Titan appeared, holding a 40mm Cannon in the right hand and a Vortex Shield module on the left arm. "[ _Our mission will be far easier to complete with Guardian assistance._ ]"  
With FB-8276's new form, he and Samuel set out to find fragments of an IMC Stryder-class Titan, and the four weapons that remain along the way.

* * *

Samuel has his personal digital logbook, and FB just... has his transmissions.

So with that, I'll see you all next time.


	5. A 'shocking' discovery

Samuel's logbook

The Ogre-class Titan chassis: a true marvel of absolute brute force and technology. This thing is SAVAGE! It may be slow, but it's tough.  
I think we'll make more use of it soon. Very soon.

* * *

FB-8276 Auto-Transcription

Titan chassis recovered: H-KA02/a Ogre.

Location: Earth - Russian Cosmodrome - the Divide.

* * *

Music: Titanfall - OST 01

Samuel was going around the Divide, seeing if there were any Fallen or Hive to take out. The area was quiet. Too quiet.  
"{ _Something's not right about this. Feels like a trap._ }" "You worry too much, Habero."

Music: Titanfall - FALL TO RISE

There were suddenly ambushed by Fallen.  
"On second thought, you always know when things are gonna get bad." "{ _Look to the sky._ }" Habero launched a beam of Light into the sky. The beam formed a strange object in the sky which started to drop to the ground.

Halfway down, the object exploded, leaving FB-8276 to fall the other half.  
He landed in a strange position, a dome of pure Void Light surrounding him as his cockpit opened. "[ _Hello again, Samuel._ ]"  
It was then that Samuel noticed his position from FB-8276, he was behind the Titan. "Uh... FB? I think you're facing the wrong way." "[ _You can embark from any angle._ ]" Samuel ran and slid between FB-8276's legs before the Titan caught him and placed him inside the open cockpit before closing it.  
"[ _Welcome back, Pilot. I've kept the seat warm for you._ ]" Samuel was practically familiar to working with a mechanical marvel such as FB-8276.

With little effort, Samuel wiped out the Fallen ambush, sustaining little less than a scratch on FB-8276's hull.

Music: Destiny - Relic of Hope

"[ _Samuel, I am detecting another weapon nearby, and a familiar Arc signature._ ]" "Arc signature?" "[ _Correct. Titan primary weapon: Arc Cannon._ ]"  
Samuel disembarked, allowing FB-8276 to lead the way. Not long after, FB-8276 tore down a wall and ripped a strange weapon out of an old generator. "[ _Impressive. Using the electromagnetic energy of the Arc Cannon to power an entire facility._ ]" "That's where that was?" "[ _That is correct. Habero._ ]" "{ _Got it, FB._ }"  
The Arc Cannon vanished, then reappeared in perfect condition.  
"So what does the Arc Cannon do?" "[ _The Arc Cannon is an electrical weapon which fires bolts of electromagnetic energy, requires no ammo, has no need for a magazine, hits a target instantaniously, can be charged for increased damage output, and can spread from an intended target to any enemies near that target._ ]"

The Atlas tossed the 40mm Cannon for Samuel's Ghost to hold. "[ _I am detecting a small Cabal scout squad. Legionaries._ ]" "You can tell what's coming?" "[ _I have acquired a modified scanner attachment from Amanda Holliday. She said it would allow me to find out what is what, how many there are, where they are, and even their status._ ]"

FB-8276 opened his cockpit. Samuel jumped inside as the Cabal squadron came in sight. "[ _Welcome back. Pilot-Mode online._ ]"  
Samuel was strapped in and synched. "Time to test out this Arc Cannon."  
He aimed down at a Legionary before pulling the trigger. Instead of firing, the Arc Cannon built up electrical power.  
"[ _Hold to charge. Release to fire._ ]" Samuel let go of the Arc Cannon's trigger, sending a powerful electromagnetic bolt of energy coursing through one of the Cabal.  
He was surprised to see the bolt spread from the Cabal he hit to the Legionaries nearby and go on until none were left. "That was easy!" "[ _You held it until it became fully charged, resulting in massive damage._ ]"  
Samuel disembarked and got a good look at what remained of the Cabal.

Music: none

"They were just completely electrified into oblivion. That Arc Cannon is quite... 'shocking'." "[ _Good one._ ]" FB-8276 put away his new weapon and clapped his metal hands.  
Just then, the Titan stopped and assumed a battle stance.

Music: Destiny - The Hive

"[ _Hive incoming._ ]" Hive Knights appeared, some charging with melee weapons, the rest firing long-range weapons.  
FB-8276 fired an Arc Cannon bolt, dealing with most of the Knights. He lined up another shot, only to hit a Wall of Darkness. "[ _Identify this ability._ ]" "That's the Hive Knight's ability to use a Wall of Darkness to protect themselves." "[ _Habero, Particle Wall._ ]" "{ _Understood._ }" FB-8276's Vortex Shield projector vanished before the Atlas deployed a solid wall of energy particles.  
"Well thought out, FB." "[ _Thank you, Pilot. Do you have any weapons of your own?_ ]" "Yeah, although you won't recognize them." Samuel pulled out his Tractor Cannon, blasting one of Thralls and sending it flying. "PfpfpfpfHAHAHA! I never get tired of that!"

FB-8276 then ran around the Wall of Darkness before blasting the Knight with the Arc Cannon.

Music: Titanfall 2 - Uphold the Mission

"[ _All threats eliminated. Area secure._ ]" FB-8276 was right. The Knight he just killed was the last of the Hive group.

Music: Destiny 2 - The Last City

Later that day back at the City, the Vanguard was called to the testing arena. Commander Zavala and Cayde-6 came to see what was going on. Ikora Rey knew about it since Samuel showed her already.  
"What do you need, Guardian?" Zavala asked. "You know how you've been getting reports of a large machine fighting alongside the Guardians?" " _Yeah, what of it?_ " Cayde-6 replied.  
"Habero, time to bring in our new friend." "{ _Right. Look out below._ }" Samuel's Ghost released FB-8276 into the sky, allowing him to land like before. "How was that for an entrance?"

" _Where did you find this thing, Guardian!?_ " "Cayde, calm down and- Hey!" Cayde-6 was frantically checking every detail of FB-8276's chassis. "I found him at the edge of the Cosmodrome."  
Cayde-6 finally got to the cockpit, which closed before he could get a good look inside, the Titan's optic turning toward the Exo. "[ _May I assist you?_ ]" FB-8276 unintentionally and accidentally startled Cayde-6. " _Oh, why yes, I'm just giving a simple inspection._ " "[ _Very well._ ]" FB-8276 opened his cockpit back up, allowing the Exo to see inside. " _This is unbelievable... You can enter this thing like a suit?!_ " "Yeah, and FB gives me the controls. It's something called 'Pilot-Mode'. He was designed to be a natural extension of his Pilot when said Pilot is inside the cockpit." "Can you show an example?" Zavala questioned.  
FB-8276 picked up Samuel and placed him in the cockpit. Different devices were attached to the Guardian's arm, acting similar to the others. "[ _Pilot-Mode online._ ]" "Well, Titans were mass produced by this organization called the IMC. Titans were fully customizable and could be outfitted with an array of weaponry to fit a role in battle. As far as we know, FB is the last of them. We've been looking around the planet for Titan equipment to mix and match. Heck, he could even have his chassis replaced with a different design. He's an Atlas right now, but he can be easily swapped to the Ogre-class. Those have heavier armor and a Shield Core ability which generates two sets of Titan shields instantly."

"Well, Guardian? What are the weapons you've got for FB here?" Ikora asked. "We have the Quad Rocket, 40mm Cannon, and Arc Cannon for primary weapons. Then we just have the Cluster Missile ordinance. We've also got the Vortex Shield and Particle Wall tactical abilities." This intrigued Commander Zavala.  
" _Well, have you ever thought about fighting in the Crucible? You'd be unstoppable!_ " "Sorry, Cayde. We're still getting everything. We'll think about it when we find every primary weapon, ordinance, tactical ability, and chassis. We just recently found the Arc Cannon. We'll head back out to find everything else, OK?" "Good luck, Guardian." "Thanks, Zavala."

* * *

I will see you all next time.


	6. Quick precision

Samuel's logbook

This new Arc Cannon is quite a 'shocking' discovery, I still can't get over that pun... too funny. Concerning the circumstances, I'm not all that 'shocked'. ~buh-dum-tss~

* * *

FB-8276 Auto-Transcription

Titan weapon recovered: Arc Cannon.

Location: Earth's moon - Unidentified sector.

In other news, it appear my Pilot has procured a humorous play on words. 'Shocking'. Ha.

* * *

Music: Metroid Prime 2 Echoes - Dark Agon Wastes Main Theme

Samuel was busy dealing with a few Fallen Vandels on the moon when a bolt of electromagnetic energy zapped through them, electrifying them to oblivion.  
"Hey, FB. Find anything?" "[ _Affirmative._ ]" FB-8276 lead the Guardian to a clearing in the valley, revealing a slim mech... or at least what's left of it.  
"What's this?" "[ _Titan chassis: Stryder-class Titan. Datacore damaged beyond repair and functionality._ _Habero._ ]" "{ _Right. Scanning and reconstructing Stryder chassis._ }"

Habero made FB-8276 and the Stryder remnants vanish before a fully functional IMC Stryder Titan appeared where the Atlas once stood. "[ _Advanced gyroscopic balancing system synchronized and online. Datacore stable._ _All systems online and operational. FB-8276 ready for combat._ ]" FB-8276 was a Stryder now.  
It took a while for FB-8276 to get use to his new form, but he recalled how a Stryder moved from his memory banks.  
"[ _Samuel, my AI remains at optimal efficiency and I appear to be easily adapting to the change in separate functionality. I also appear to no longer bugging up from Habero making me vanish and reappear._ ]" "Good thing too, FB. I don't know what I would've done if you suddenly went unstable and suddenly get somehow erased." "[ _Is that so?_ ]" "I don't see you as a simple machine, but as a friend, a good friend I intend to help in any way I can."

Suddenly, a Fallen Servitor appeared and attacked.  
"[ _Habero, Particle Wall, 40mm Cannon._ ]" "{ _You got it._ }" FB-8276 deployed a Particle Wall before hitting the Servitor in the optic with his 40mm Cannon. The Servitor exploded in seconds, and with no damage dealt to FB-8276 or Samuel.  
"[ _I appear to be adapting at a higher rate than previously estimated._ ]" "Yeah, you're getting better as you go, and that was the first Fallen Servitor you've encountered."

Music: Metroid Prime 2 Echoes - Agon Wastes Main Theme

Later that day, a Fallen Captain was seen surveying the area before being run over by a large and slim Titan.  
"WHOAHOHOHOO! SPEEDSTER, COMING THROUGH!" Samuel was having an amazing time with FB-8276's new Dash Core. "[ _It appears as if you are enjoying the need for speed._ ]"  
Just then, something came up as FB-8276's Dash Core went offline to recharge. "[ _Incoming message. Sender: Ikora Rey._ ]" "A message from Ikora? What is it?" FB-8276 opened the file he received, displaying Ikora's message.

"Samuel Henter and FB-8276, if you are getting this message, I have a mission for the both of you. I believe I know the location of one of these weapons you are searching for. It would seem that the Fallen have acquired a large precision cannon, and have managed to bring down a Guardian shuttle. Perhaps you would be able to take this weapon back from them before they can fire it again."

"A large precision cannon?" "[ _Titan primary weapon: Plasma Railgun. The Fallen found the Plasma Railgun. We must recover it._ ]" "Understood."

After tracking down the signal from the weapon and finding a Fallen Skiff with a large weapon strapped to the underside, Samuel and FB-8276 decided to try and take the weapon back without the Fallen noticing.

"[ _Are you sure about this?_ ]" "When have I steered you wrong?" Samuel had a point. "[ _Bring Habero to the Plasma Railgun, have him take the weapon, and return here so we may remove ourselves from the area before the Fallen detect us._ ]" "I couldn't have planned it out better. I won't let you down, FB."

FB-8276 tossed Samuel at the Skiff with incredible force and good aim. The Guardian managed to grab on to the weapon's handle before summoning Habero to take it. FB-8276 moved into position below Samuel to catch him as he fell. "[ _Are you OK, Samuel?_ ]" "Yeah, no need to worry. Also, we got that Plasma Railgun, we'll need to get out of here before they notice that it's gone."  
Samuel and FB-8276 sneaked into a calmer area before Habero transmatted in a factory new Plasma Railgun for the Titan to try out. "[ _I will require a target to test this on. T_ _he Fallen would make good targets._ ]" A Fallen Dreg came around the corner and attacked. Seeing this opportunity, FB-8276 aimed his new weapon at it and pulled the trigger, vaporizing the Dreg in an instant. "That could've been messy, but there's nothing left of it." "[ _The Plasma Railgun has been recovered from the Fallen. I will send a message to Ikora Rey. Mission accomplished._ ]"

Music: Chibi-Robo Plug Into Adventure - Night Play

Later that night, Samuel was getting his stuff together for the next day before going to bed. "Quite a day to remember, right?" "{ _You can say that again, but what about FB? He might not take too kindly to where you left him._ }" "Oh man, you're right! This changes my night!" Samuel grabbed a sleeping bag and his bed sheets before bolting out the building, leaving Habero to somehow turn the lights off.

"[ _Communication attempt number 5072: unable to locate IMC radio frequency._ ]" FB-8276 was trying to find a sign that the organization that created him was still alive out there before his Pilot came in. "Hey, FB." "[ _Samuel?_ ]" "I figured I'd sleep somewhere else tonight, so I decided I'd keep you company."  
He put his bed sheet on the Titan's leg and put his sleeping bag on the ground before getting in it.  
"Horrible view of the night sky..." Samuel muttered to himself. FB-8276 heard him and decided on it. Picking up his Pilot, the Titan opened the cockpit and placed him inside. "FB, what are you doing?" "[ _Giving you a better view of the night sky._ ]" The Titan projected a breathtaking night sky on the cockpit display. "I didn't know you could do that." "[ _I hope that helps you sleep._ ]" Indeed it did, Samuel drifted to dreamland.

"{ _FB, you might have some of the Traveler's Light within you._ }" "[ _Explain._ ]" "{ _I sense it, I've sensed it for a while and never even thought on it._ }"

* * *

I shall see you all next time.


	7. Rocket and roll

Samuel's logbook

The Stryder-class Titan chassis and the Plasma Railgun Titan Primary weapon, we must have had a 'sharp eye' to spot that one. Heh.  
Anyway, the Fallen lost their 'precision cannon', and we gained a new Titan weapon.

FB is adapting quite well to this new time, and if I ever find a way to contact this 'IMC' organization, I'll have to thank them for FB being here.

I still have another question concerning Titan technology. What's a 'Datacore'?

* * *

FB-8276 Auto-Transcription

Titan chassis recovered: Stryder.  
Titan weapon recovered: Plasma Railgun.

Protocol 2: Uphold the Mission. Investigate IMC weapon signal on Mars. Region: Hellas Basin.

* * *

Music: Metroid Prime - Chozo Ruins

Samuel and FB-8276 were exploring a sector of Mars, investigating another weapon signature. They were at the co-ordinates, but there was nothing in sight. "{ _I think this might be it._ }" Habero found a large chunk of a Stryder with a different rocket pod weapon than FB-8276. "[ _It would appear to be attached to a Stryder. Habero, matching chassis._ ]" "{ _Using the same chassis to find the difference in accordance with the different ordinance weapon. Clever._ }"

FB-8276 was changed into a Stryder before Habero scanned and compiled the fragment. "[ _Titan ordinance weapon: Rocket Salvo._ ]" "Rocket Salvo, huh?"  
FB-8276's Cluster Missile launcher was transformed into a Rocket Salvo rack. "Whoa, you're getting ALL the weaponry, FB!" "[ _Indeed._ ]"  
Just then, a Vex Goblin warped in and opened fire with its Slap Rifle.  
"{ _Guardian, care to try something different?_ }" "Right, I'll give it a taste of my Null-" Before Samuel could pull out a weapon, FB-8276 destroyed the Goblin by stepping on it. "That was a bit much, don't you think?" "[ _It was effective in eliminating the Vex Goblin, was it not?_ ]" "Yeah, it was." "[ _Stand by. I detect another weapon._ ]"  
He ran to what was left of another Atlas, seeing some strange gas tanks on it. "[ _Tactical ability: Electric Smoke. Function: Provide cover for escape, block enemy lock-ons, and prevent Rodeo attacks._ ]"

Music: Titanfall - OST 81

Later, a Cabal Colossus was reported tearing apart a new Guardian outpost on the outskirts of the Clovis Bray facility, Samuel and FB-8276 were sent in to engage and destroy it. "[ _You provide relief to the Guardians while I deal with that Red Legion Colossus._ ]" "Right, good luck." "[ _You too. Ghost, Ogre, Vortex Shield, 40mm Cannon._ ]" "{ _You got it, FB._ }"

While Samuel helped the Guardians get out of harm's way, FB-8276 engaged the Colossus in battle.  
The Colossus used a Heavy Slug Thrower while FB-8276 went with the Vortex Shield, catching every single bullet fired from his target. With a pulse, the Titan refired the projectiles at the Colossus, dealing fatal damage.

Music: none

Music: Titanfall - OST 95

"[ _Attention, Guardians. The threat has been neutralized. It is safe to commence outpost repairs._ ]" The Guardians came out of hiding and looked over the emancipated remains of the Cabal Colossus. Their Ghosts went to the wrecked base and began to reform it from the debris.

"[ _Samuel, I have a question for Habero._ ]" "{ _What do you need, FB?_ }" "[ _Where are my primary weapons stored?_ ]" "{ _I keep them in the Cargo Hold of Samuel's ship. As for your Chassis, I keep them backed up in old SD cards. I kept your tactical abilities in Samuel's basement-_ }" "You did what now?" "{ _...and I have to find a place for your new ordinance weapon._ }" "[ _Where am I stored?_ ]" "{ _The Guardian Vehicle Grid. As for the SD cards, they're on Samuel's desk at his place. Samuel, you'll recognize them with FB-8276's identification number on them._ }" "Right... What was that about my basement?" "{ _Nevermind._ }"

Music: Destiny - The Tower

Later that day, Samuel looked in his basement and saw the Electric Smoke Tanks and a Particle Wall deployment mechanism. He would've yelled, had it not been for the way they were put neatly in the corner. "Habero, why are these here?" "{ _Where else was I suppose to put them?_ }"

FB-8276 was left in the same chamber as yesterday, yet he was accompanied by the Vanguard. Cayde-6 seemed to be the most peculiar one to ask about. "[ _Cayde-6, identify your species._ ]" " _I'm an Exo. None of us really know why were built in humanity's image, but we're still getting some answers from the Clovis Bray facilities on Mars. Some Exos have become normal citizens while others have been reforged in the Light of the Traveler to serve as Guardians._ "

* * *

With this chapter done, I'll see you next time.


	8. No longer just two

Samuel's logbook

The Rocket Salvo Titan Ordinance weapon, a stream of unguided missiles shoots out of this thing.  
It's a bit on the powerful side, but I can work with this.

* * *

FB-8276 Auto-Transcription

Titan ordinance recovered: Rocket Salvo.  
Titan tactical ability recovered: Electric Smoke.

Proximity alert: Two Guardians are currently inspecting my chassis.

* * *

Music: Destiny 2 - The Last City

It was a new day and Samuel was on his way to pick up FB-8276, seeing two Guardians inspecting the Titan. "What're you guys doing?" " _Checking out this mech, an amazing deal of craftsmanship, wouldn't you say?_ " The Hunter asked. "I CAN say that... since that Titan is my partner." "This is yours?! Whoa, sorry about that." "[ _Samuel, it is alright. They have simply been curious of me._ ]" "OK, as long as they haven't messed anything up." "[ _All systems read normal, no tampering detected. They are fine._ ]" " _Oh, and Samuel, Cayde thought it would be best if you had a Fireteam._ " "A Fireteam? I don't know..."

Music: Metroid Other M - Pyrosphere Industrial Theme

At the Russian Cosmodrome, Samuel and the two Guardians were investigating another weapon signal FB-8276 detected. "Be careful. We can't afford to miss anything. Remember, we're looking for a large weapon. FB said it might be the XO-16 Chaingun." Samuel stated. " _Right. You think that might be it?_ " The Exo spotted a large assault rifle, the size of a 40mm Cannon. On the side, two letters and numbers could be seen. XO-16.  
"Good eye. Habero, get him ready." "{ _Right. Incoming from the skies._ }"

A large fireball appear in the sky before exploding. FB-8276 crashed down in his Stryder form. "[ _Greetings, Guardians. Have you found the weapon?_ ]" "Yeah, we found it." Samuel reported.  
The Titan assault rifle vanished before reappearing in FB-8276's hand, in perfect condition. "[ _The_ _XOTBR-16 Chaingun. Well done. This will most definitely be a match against even the Cabal._ ]"

Music: Destiny - The Hive

Just then, a swarm of Hive Thralls attacked the group, catching them by surprise.  
"[ _Ready to transfer control to Pilot._ ]" FB-8276 bent down and grabbed Samuel before placing him in the cockpit, activating the control matrix. "[ _Welcome back._ ]" "Good to be back." Samuel opened fire on the incoming Thralls, causing them to fall like flies. "Heh, It's like pest control."

Just then, the Chaingun made a clicking sound. "FB, what's wrong with the XOTBR?" "[ _Ammunition depleted. Habero, magazine._ ]" "{ _Got it._ }" A new XO-16 Chaingun magazine appeared and dropped in FB-8276's left hand before the old mag was released. Turning the XO-16 Chaingun, Samuel placed the new ammo drum where the first one was, watching as it spun and was clamped into place as a belt of bullets was pulled out and into the weapon. Samuel then resumed fire, pelting the Hive with 1.6in slugs.

Just then, one of the Thralls jumped on FB-8276 and started ripping out bits and pieces of metal and circuits. The Thrall was killed by one of the other Guardians. "Thanks. We owe you one."  
Eventually, the last of the swarm was wiped out.

Music: Destiny - The Great Unknown

Samuel disembarked as the two Guardians lowered their weapons. "Alright, you two. What are your names? Please excuse the fact that I forgot to ask this before."  
" _My name is Vanter-11, I specialize in long-range support. As you can guess from the name and the voice, I'm an Exo._ "  
"Name's Verona Abernathy, I go with wiping out whatever gets in the way of my team, but in an orderly manner. I'm human, nothing special... or am I?" "A bit of mystery, interesting."

Music: Destiny - The Fallen

The next day, Samuel's Fireteam was under attack by Fallen Walkers. "Habero, is FB ready?" "{ _Yeah, he's been ready for a while. I have an idea though._ }" "What is it?" "{ _What if FB landed on one of those Walkers?_ }" "Go for it." "{ _Dropping him in now. This should be good._ }"  
FB-8276 dropped down and completely trashed a Walker upon impact, immediately engaging the remaining two. With the unholy strength of his Ogre-class Titan form, FB-8276 bent the funnel of the closest Walker and pointed it to the other one. Upon firing, the damaged legged tank ended up destroying the tank next to it. Seeing this, FB-8276 ripped off the top before launching a Cluster Missile into it, crippling the Walker. "[ _Fallen Walkers terminated._ ]" "Well, it's entertaining to see how easily they fall to your might." "[ _Indeed._ ]"  
A Fallen Dreg jumped on his back, ripped off a lid, and started pelting something sensitive with a Shrapnel Launcher. FB-8276's hull integrity was plummeting at an alarming rate. "[ _Rodeo attack! I recommend removing the threat directly._ ]"

Vanter-11 shot the Dreg off FB-8276's back before seeing flames come out of the Titan's thrusters. " _FB, what's going on?_ " "[ _That Dreg has severely damaged my Reactor. Habero, requesting repair._ ]" "{ _Right. I'll also look for any more pieces of Titan equipment._ }"

Music: Destiny - Passage

As Samuel and his Fireteam went through the large wall in the Cosmodrome a while later, another weapon was detected.  
"{ _Stand by. I'm getting the expert._ }" Habero Ghost transmatted in FB-8276 upon locating a new Titan ordinance weapon. "[ _Ordinance: Multi-Target Missile System. Good find, Habero. This will most certainly be useful._ ]"

Music: Destiny - Cabal Stomp

A Cabal Colossus was patrolling an area in the Steppes, so Samuel's Fireteam was called in to engage and destroy. FB-8276 faced the Colossus, starting out with the new Multi-Target Missile System.  
As the Titan got quick and successive locks, the rockets were primed and ready. The Colossus attacked FB-8276 with a Slug Launcher, only for the vortex Shield to absorb the incoming fire. With the last lock, FB-8276 fired off 12 missiles at his target, dealing substantial damage.  
With a drop of the Vortex Shield, the Atlas neutralized hostile with its own shots.

Music: Destiny - Tower

That night, Samuel and FB-8276 were deciding whether or not to accept the new Fireteam. "So, Vanter-11 and Verona Abernathy. It has come to my attention that you both have extraordinary skills and talents." "[ _The both of you have proven yourselves determined to protect each other and us. I would be honored to fight alongside Guardians like you._ ]" "With that being said, what do you say? Wanna become my official Fireteam?"  
" _HECK YEAH!_ " "You've had me onboard from the start."  
"Very well. FB, got a Fireteam name in mind?" "[ _Reclaimer 724._ ]"  
"Yeah, I could go with that." " _Sounds like a good name._ "  
"Fits in pretty well. It's decided. We will be Reclaimer 7-24."

From then on, they fought against the Darkness, using their skills and talents, and FB-8276 using his weaponry. The Fireteam spent some spare time locating the rest of the Titan equipment and even finding individual modifications for each of them, the modified versions of each weapon were stored in more SD cards for Habero, Samuel's Ghost, to pull them from. The 'tier kits' that modified the Titan were stored on a blank external hard drive Vanter-11 found one day.  
It was easy until that one day which FB-8276 spotted a figure that looked like a Fallen Captain, with a strange black and white appearance and a weird glowing eye. The figure was twitching vaguely, confusing him.  
FB-8276 sent for Ikora Rey to see if she knew what was going on with the Fallen Captain. When she arrived, the Titan pointed to the twitching figure. "It's... one of the Taken!"

* * *

 **Vanter-11**

Species: Exo

Gender: Male

Class: Hunter

Kinetic weapon: Scout Rifle - The Jade Rabbit (Default Ornament)

Energy weapon: Sniper Rifle - Widow's Bite (GENOTYPENULL-ZERO)

Power weapon: Grenade Launcher - Orthrus (GENOTYPENULL-ZERO)

Helmet: Insight Rover Mask (GENOTYPENULL-ZERO)

Gauntlets: Insight Rover Grips (GENOTYPENULL-ZERO)

Chest armor: Insight Rover Vest (GENOTYPENULL-ZERO)

Leg armor: Gemini Jester (GENOTYPENULL-ZERO) (Default Ornament)

Class item - Hunter Cloak: Clandestine Maneuvers (GENOTYPENULL-ZERO)

Ghost Shell: Gray Tiger Shell (GENOTYPENULL-ZERO) (Jade Rabbit Projection)

Sparrow: Athena Victorious (GENOTYPENULL-ZERO)

Ship: Shadow Trespass (GENOTYPENULL-ZERO) (Amethyst Rabbit)

 **Verona Abernathy** (and no, she's not related to Haymitch from the Hunger Games, I just didn't have many last names left to use.)

Species: Human

Gender: Female

Class: Titan

Kinetic weapon: Auto Rifle - Duty Bound (Tidal Hope)

Energy weapon: Fusion Rifle - Nox Echo III (Tidal Hope)

Power weapon: Machine Gun - Thunderlord (Default Ornament)

Helmet: Lost Pacific Helm (Tidal Hope)

Gauntlets: Lost Pacific Gauntlets (Tidal Hope)

Chest armor: Armamentarium (Tidal Hope)

Leg armor: Lost Pacific Greaves (Tidal Hope)

Class item - Titan Mark: Lost Pacific Mark (Tidal Hope)

Ghost shell: Moon of Saturn Shell (Tidal Hope) (Fight! Projection)

Sparrow: Moonrider Zero (Tidal Hope)

Ship: Nautilus Zero (Tidal Hope) (Hive Arrival)

* * *

Well now, one of the Taken.  
Oryx is dead, but is there a new Taken King?

See you next time, where we get the answers.


	9. The Taken

Samuel's logbook

So we've got a Fireteam now, I guess that helps. FB said he saw something, and Ikora said it was a Taken Captain. Oryx is dead, so who's commanding the Taken?

* * *

FB-8276 Auto-Transcription

Titan ordinance recovered: Multi-Target Missile System.  
Titan primary weapon recovered: XO-16 Chaingun.

My Pilot is now the leader of Fireteam Reclaimer 724, joined by two other Guardians, Hunter Vanter-11 and Warlock Verona Abernathy.

Protocol 2: Uphold the Mission. Investigate sighting of spectral species designated as 'Taken'.

* * *

Music: Metroid Other M - Searching The Exam Center / Any Objections?

Samuel was investigating FB-8276's sighting from last night, seeing that there were traces of dark energy resembling a sort of trail. "Samuel Henter here, sighting confirmed. FB saw something dark, looks like it left a trail." "{ _Samuel, if FB saw it, we should let him take a look._ }" "Right, bring him in." FB-8276 dropped and smashed the ground before getting up and looking over the trail. "[ _This way._ ]" The Titan ran along the trail of dark energy. Samuel followed, readying his auto rifle, the Null Calamity 9.

"[ _Samuel._ ]" "What is it, FB?" "[ _Identify Crota and Oryx._ ]" FB-8276 had evidentially heard multiple references to the Taken King and his son from various Guardians. "Oryx was known as the Taken King, seeing as he could create and control the Taken. Crota was his son." "[ _'Was'? Explain._ ]" "Crota's dead. A Guardian Fireteam killed him under the Hellmouth. Oryx is dead too. I was with the Fireteam that killed him on the Dreadnaught." "[ _I still do not have data access to any Guardian network. I can not pull up information for assistance._ ]" "Habero, if you would?" "{ _Right. FB, I'm gonna connect you to the City's databases so you can pull up data we have on our enemies._ }" "[ _Understood. Thank you._ ]"  
Habero gave FB-8276 direct access to the Guardian network, allowing him to see what there is. "[ _A sword will be required to better combat any threat this new Taken King will send after us._ ]" "{ _Reviewing your actions in the field and looking through the threats we face, the Vanguard designed a massive blade imbued with the Traveler's Light. We had to reverse-engineer your Arc Cannon to give the new weapon more of a jolt. The sword is actually ready for you to use. You may not know this, but it's actually on your back right now._ }"  
FB-8276 reached at his back, grabbing a handle he didn't have before. It was revealed to be the handle of a large sword as he pulled it. "What do you think, FB?" Samuel asked.

Music: Metroid Other M - Sudden Enemy Attack!

Before he could answer, a Fallen Servitor appeared and attacked. FB-8276 took this as an opportunity to test out his new weapon. With a swift swing, FB-8276 sliced the machine clean in half, causing it to explode.

Music: Destiny - Deconstruction

"You're already talented with that thing!" "[ _It is reminiscent of the sword from one of the IMC's projects._ ]" "What's the project?" "[ _A Titan resembling the Stryder, but with a weapon that looks similar to the Triple Threat. The Titan had a sword just like this. It is labeled as the Ronin-class Titan._ ]" "'Ronin', huh? Sounds intriguing." "[ _The melee weapon, a sword just like this one, was known as the Broadsword._ ]"  
FB-8276 swiped the sword along the ground, but nothing happened. "FB, what are you trying to do?" "[ _One of the planned abilities of the Ronin: Arc Wave. By swiping the sword across the ground, like how I just did, a Ronin would create an electric wave that damages and slows any hostiles hit by it. I seems I can not do that with this sword._ ]"

Suddenly, something attacked them. It was the Taken Captain, was using a Shrapnel Launcher to damage FB-8276, but his Shields were blocking the damage entirely. "[ _Taken Captain located. Engaging._ ]" The Titan fired a single 40mm Cannon shot at the Captain's head with perfect accuracy, killing it.

Music: Metroid Other M - Uncovering The Bioweapons Plot

Later that day, Samuel and FB-8276 reported the terminated Taken Captain to Ikora Rey. "As Eris once said, 'Whatever you kill, Oryx will replace.'. I'm afraid that more Taken will come."  
That was unsettling to think about. Just one problem. "Hang on a minute. Oryx is dead, so how can he replace any killed Taken?" "[ _There is the possibility of a new Taken King._ ]"

Music: Destiny - Chronologies

Zavala was on the radio. "Samuel Henter, FB-8276, an army of Taken is attacking a major Guardian outpost!" "Roger that, Zavala! We're on our way!"

Samuel and his Fireteam landed on the Moon to engage and destroy the Taken army and provide relief to the Guardians trapped at the outpost, only to see that it was an armada of at least fifty-billion Taken.  
"Habero, now!" "{ _Heavy metal coming in!_ }"

Music: Destiny - The Taken

FB-8276 dropped in as an Ogre with a Capacitor-modified Arc Cannon, a Cluster Missile launcher, and a Particle Wall deployment mechanism. Samuel ran to him and jumped into the open cockpit. "[ _Welcome back, Pilot. I've kept the seat warm for you._ ]"

A bolt of the Arc Cannon zapped through multiple Taken, but it was a just an extremely tiny percentage of them.  
Just then, FB-8276 had an idea. "[ _Habero, Triple Threat, Minefield._ ]" The Arc Cannon was replaced by the Triple Threat with a full mag. "Good idea, FB."  
The Triple Threat grenades stuck to the ground as Samuel fired them, causing them to act as landmines. The Taken were wary of this and ceased their approach. This was useful. "[ _Cluster Missile ready._ ]" "Got it." Samuel fired a Cluster Missile into the sea of Taken, eliminating a good chunk of them. "[ _Habero, XO-16 Chaingun, Accelerator._ ]" It was time to do some pest control.  
As Samuel mowed down the Taken with the XO-16 Chaingun, his Fireteam provided relief to the Guardians in the outpost.  
"FB, we're barely doing anything to them! Got any more ideas?" "[ _Rocket Salvo, Electric Smoke, Stryder, Fast AutoLoader, Quad Rocket, Extended Magazine._ ]" FB-8276 was transformed to the according loadout.  
Samuel launched a stream of unguided missiles into the horde before releasing a cloud of electrical vapor and stepping on Taken while blasting them with the Quad Rocket, terminating a significantly large chunk of the Taken army.  
"[ _We will require more firepower in order to wipe out the Taken._ ]" "Right, disengage manual control!" Samuel disembarked as FB-8276 resumed fire against the Taken. "[ _Acknowledged. Call for reinforcements. I'll do my best while you're away. AI-Mode online._ ]"

As FB-8276 blasted the Taken, Samuel and his Fireteam got the other Guardians to help.  
With the help of reinforcements, FB-8276 and Samuel's Fireteam eventually wiped out the Taken army. "[ _Guardians, report casualties._ ]" There was one casualty. It was Samuel.  
"[ _No..._ ]" FB-8276 rushed to Samuel's corpse, seeing a Captain's blade through the Guardian's chest, piercing the heart.

 **Taken Captain (Taken) [Shock Dagger] Samuel**

" _FB, Samuel's gonna be fine. We just have to give his Ghost a few seconds._ " Vanter-11 stated. Sure enough, Samuel's remains vanished before the Guardian reappeared next to where he once was. He was alive again, and with no Shock Dagger in him.

Music: Destiny - Tranquility

"Hey, FB. Sorry I worried you." "[ _YOU WERE DEAD!_ ]" "{ _As long as a Guardian's Ghost is still alive and within range, death is only temporary._ }"  
FB-8276 was silent as he was processing what just happened. "FB? You there?" "[ _I must realize that death is only temporary for Guardians._ ]" "Don't think on it too much, OK? Just don't worry about it."

Music: Destiny - The Tower

Back at the City, Samuel signed up for the Crucible. " _You and FB are gonna turn them into dust._ " "Thanks, Cayde."

Music: Titanfall - OST 50

Later in the Crucible, Samuel and FB-8276 were facing off against another Fireteam of Guardians. It was going well for them until an Awoken Warlock with a rocket launcher took the lead for her team.  
"What's wrong, Samuel? Not so tough without your friends?" "FB is dealing with your teammates on the other side of the arena, Verona and Vanter are out on a recon mission so they couldn't come. I was acting as a distraction. Now I can put some effort into it." Samuel grinned as he pulled out his Tractor Cannon, blasting his opponent into a wall.

FB-8276 was dealing with a Hunter and an Exo of a Guardian discipline he hasn't seen before.  
A few 40mm Cannon shots and the Hunter was cornered, then finished off with a Cluster Missile.

 **FB-8276 [Cluster Missile] Male Human Hunter**

The remaining opponent hopped on his hull and performed a Rodeo attack, only for FB-8276 to release a cloud of Electric Smoke. The electrified vapor shocked the Guardian until he died in it, his body falling off FB-8276's Ogre chassis.

 **FB-8276 [Electric Smoke] Female Exo 'Titan'**

Back with Samuel, the Awoken Warlock was laying dead under a pile of rubble, and with a fractured spinal cord.

 **Samuel [Killed by the Architects] Female Awoken Warlock**

"Heh. She'll be back, better get ready for that." The remains vanished. "FB, you there?" "[ _Opponents terminated. I failed all my protocols the last time I saw Blisk alive, but you have given me a second chance. Samuel, thank you for everything._ ]"

Music: Metroid Other M - The Materials Storehouse

Not much time passed before Samuel and FB-8276 won. They were awarded with the most Crucible Reputation any Guardian has ever received.  
Their next mission was to investigate more Taken activity near where FB-8276 was first found, they were looking at something. "FB, what is that?" Verona asked. "[ _Titan internal attachment: Guardian Chip._ ]" "What does that do?" "[ _Upgraded Auto-Titan targeting system, enhanced accuracy and response time._ ]"  
"Don't need it. You can't get any better, you're at your best already." "[ _Negative, Samuel. We must recover the Guardian Chip._ ]"

Vanter-11 swiftly and silently killed off the Taken before picking up the Guardian Chip and bringing it to FB-8276, who opened his cockpit to allow the Guardian Chip to be reintegrated. "[ _Targeting system offline and rebooting. Estimated time of targeting system reactivation: approximately 7 minutes._ ]"

Music: Destiny - The Taken

Just then, more Taken appeared and attacked.  
Despite the lack of an active targeting system, FB-8276 was doing pretty well with the XO-16 Chaingun. It wasn't long before he ceased fire. "[ _Targeting system online. Habero, Arc Cannon, Factory Issue._ ]" The XO-16 Chaingun was swapped with the electrical behemoth, allowing a bolt of electricity to zap through the Taken and eliminate chunks of them.

Music: Titanfall 2 - Uphold the Mission

"Nice job, FB. You're better than before, if that's even possible." "[ _Thank you, Samuel, but the real credit goes to you and your Fireteam. I am sure we will be able to find more Titans to reactivate and bring up to date on how things work here in this new future._ ]" "Right." "[ _IMC reserve tech cache detected nearby. We will find some Pilot weapons there._ ]" So FB-8276 led Samuel and his Fireteam to an old IMC off-site resupply station.

* * *

AND there we go, guys.  
You probably know what's coming.

That being said, see you all next time.


	10. Gear up

Samuel's logbook

We've recovered all the pieces of Titan equipment, and now we're taking a look at this IMC tech cache FB found. We'll see what's inside soon enough.

* * *

FB-8276 Auto-Transcription

All G1 Titan equipment recovered.  
Guardian Chip: reinstalled.

IMC resupply technology cache located.

* * *

Music: Metroid Other M - The Materials Storehouse

With FB-8276 leading them to an IMC resupply station, Samuel and his Fireteam watched for any Taken, none so far.  
"[ _IMC tech cache reached. No power functionalities detected. It may require a recharge. I will provide access._ ]" " _How are you gonna open that thing? It must be 13 meters thick!_ " Vanter-11 watched as FB-8276 slammed his fists into the sides of the massive hatch on the facility. A loud metallic groaning could be heard as he slowly pulled the hatch down.

"WHOA! WHAT THE-?! FB, you never cease to amaze me." "[ _I will take that as a compliment, Pilot Henter. Now, we must search this supply station. There is still equipment inside._ ]"  
FB-8276 and Samuel's Fireteam entered, with the only sources of illumination coming from outside the station and the glow of the Atlas-class Titan's optics.

"Over here! I think I found something!" "[ _Well done, Verona. This electrical coil is an emergency power intake apparatus._ ]" FB-8276 put the ever-sparking end of the Arc Cannon into the dusty electrical coil on the wall and held the trigger. Instead of the power building up, it was put into a constant stream, powering the facility.  
The lights came on and the gears of the massive door started moving, closing the door before opening it again. Samuel looked to FB-8276, who had a finger on the door lever.

Music: Metroid Other M - Inside The Exam Center / Tracking The Beast

"[ _You need to see this._ ]" FB-8276 pointed to a massive chamber with more mechs. "More Titans?" Samuel wondered. "[ _Correct. It appears they are unlinked. There is Pilot equipment in the next chamber._ ]"  
There was indeed another chamber nearby. Samuel and his team investigated the room, seeing all sorts of weapons and uniforms.

Music: Metroid Other M - Searching The Exam Center / Any Objections?

"[ _My original Pilot had a weapon like what you may seen in that armory._ ]" "I think it was this rifle." Samuel held a Pilot weapon, which the Titan identified. "[ _Pilot SMG weapon: CAR._ ]" "Interesting stuff they had in here."  
" _What about this?_ " Vanter-11 held a powerful weapon from the Pilot equipment chamber. "[ _Pilot Anti-Titan weapon: Charge Rifle. The Charge Rifle utilizes an energy beam to deal damage. It has no travel time and can be used for sniping. Vanter-11, that is the weapon for you, as is either a Kraber-AP Sniper or a longbow DMR._ ]" Vanter-11 went back into the armory and came back out with two different weapons. "[ _Pilot sniper weapons: Kraber-AP Sniper and Longbow DMR._ ]"  
"FB, what's this?" Verona held a different weapon. "[ _Pilot LMG weapon: Spitfire. Make use of it, that weapon can deal massive damage._ ]"  
"Hey, FB, what's this?" Samuel was holding a small pistol. "[ _Pilot back-up weapon: Smart Pistol. The Smart Pistol is an auto-targeting weapon. Impressive find, Samuel._ ]"  
" _FB, what is this one?_ " Vanter-11 held a different sniper weapon. "[ _Pilot sniper weapon: D-2 Double Take._ ]" " _I'm using this._ "

Music: Metroid Other M - Inside The Exam Center / Tracking The Beast

Not long after, they took a look at the Titans in the larger chamber.  
"[ _Ion, Scorch, and Ronin Titans. I do not have information on the others._ ]" "Can you tell us about them, FB?" "[ _Titan: Ion. Primary weapon: Splitter Rifle._ _Defensive: Vortex Shield._ _Utility: Laser Tripwire. Offensive: Laser Shot. Core ability: Laser Core. It appears there are some of the new Assault Chips on the ground. They are compatible with the new Titans._ ]" Vanter-11 and Verona picked up the pieces of IMC tech and stood at the consoles in front of the Titans.  
" _Now we know the Ion loadout, but what about Scorch?_ " "[ _Titan: Scorch. Primary weapon: T-203 Thermite Launcher._ _Defensive: Thermal Shield._ _Utility: Incendiary Trap. Offensive: Firewall. Core ability: Flame Core._ ]"  
"How about this one with the massive minigun?" "[ _Titan: unknown. My databanks appear outdated. It currently details the Ronin as a prototype._ ]"

"We can learn more from the base's records." The Guardians brought out their Ghosts to scan for info on the Titans in storage, finding loads of stuff.  
"{ _Titan: Northstar. Primary weapon: Plasma Railgun. Defensive: Tether Trap. Utility: VTOL Hover. Offensive: Cluster Missile. Core ability: Flight Core._ }"  
"{ _Titan: Tone. Primary weapon: 40mm Tracker Cannon. Defensive: Particle Wall. Utility: Sonar Lock. Offensive: Tracking Rockets. Core ability: Salvo Core._ }"  
"{ _Titan: Ronin. Primary weapon: Leadwall. Defensive: Sword Block. Utility: Phase Dash. Offensive: Arc Wave. Core ability: Sword Core._ }"  
"{ _Titan: Legion. Primary weapon: Predator Cannon. Defensive: Gun Shield. Utility: Mode Switch. Offensive: Power Shot. Core ability: Smart Core._ }"  
"[ _I am now updating my database._ _Vanter, Verona, you may both choose a Titan._ ]"  
" _I think I'll go with the Northstar, sounds like my kind of Titan._ " "I might go with the Legion, but the Tone looks like it can do better. I'll go with that one."  
"[ _Very well. Be advised that the more advanced Titans require Titan Battery Packs. Batteries glow green, making them easy to find._ ]"

"I think I found where they're stored!" "[ _Where are you, Samuel?_ ]" "Over here! Near the back wall!" FB-8276 and the other Guardians looked to see Samuel with two glowing green cylinders by his feet. "[ _Good work. Vanter, Verona, take a Battery Pack._ ]"

They took one Battery Pack each before hopping on top of their chosen Titans and finding a slot on each of them.  
After placing the Battery Packs inside the slots and locking them in, Vanter and Verona were surprised to see the Titans suddenly flash green and begin to move.

Music: Metroid Other M - Uncovering The Bioweapons Plot

"[ _Datacore online. Engaging perimeter scan._ ]" "[ _System reactivated._ ]" The Northstar and Tone Titans were coming online.  
"[ _Greetings, Titans._ ]" "[ _Auto-Titan detected. Friendly signal detected. Identify._ ]" The Northstar pulled out a different Plasma Railgun, ready to fire at a moment's notice if need be. "[ _I am IMC Atlas-class Titan FB-8276. My original Pilot, Kuben Blisk, was KIA. I am now linked to a Guardian by the name of Samuel Henter._ ]" "[ _Identify what killed your original Pilot._ ]" The Tone was the one to demand information. "[ _Alien species designated as 'Fallen'._ ]"

Identification codes were spotted on the Titans. The Northstar was TX-6284, and the Tone was KF-9492.  
"[ _KF-9492, TX-6284, I have no information on what has happened to the IMC. However, the Guardians are all that remain of humanity's protection. There are no more Pilots, and we are most likely last Titans._ ]" FB-8276 picked up Samuel and placed him on his shoulder. "[ _These two other Guardians have chosen you as their Titans. Let them guide you in this ruined time so we may take back Earth._ ]" "You will have to work together and adapt in order to survive."

Music: Destiny - The First Challenge

Later that day, Samuel and FB-8276 were under attack from three Servitors blasting at them in quick succession, so Verona and KF-9492 showed up to engage and destroy. Verona used her Thunderlord machine gun to deal damage to the Servitors and get their attention, saving Samuel and FB-8276 from any more fire.  
With a pulse of the Sonar Lock and six direct hits of the 40mm Tracker Cannon, full locks were acquired on all three Servitors. KF-9492 used the Tracking Rockets to deal with the damaged Fallen hostilities, dealing more damage until the floating eyeballs exploded.  
"Thanks, you two!" "[ _Your assistance is appreciated._ ]"  
KF-9492 bent down and allowed Verona to jump inside the open cockpit. "[ _Pilot control initiated. Seek out target locks and track them._ ]" Verona was learning more about the Titans as she experienced more action with KF-9294 and the others.

Vanter-11 was engaging a Cabal Colossus alone near the edge of the Steppes, seeking to challenge himself. He was about to be massively killed before the head of the Colossus exploded, the remainder of the body falling lifelessly to the ground.  
"[ _Pilot, your effective range is not in close proximity to your target. Furthermore, you should know better than to fight beasts more than twice your size unprepared and without backup._ ]" TX-6284 was flying just beyond the cliff with the Plasma Railgun cooling down. Vanter-11 jumped off the cliff as the Northstar opened her cockpit. "[ _Transferring control to manual operation._ ]" Things were gonna get easy.

* * *

 **Samuel Henter**

Pilot class: Rifleman

Primary: R-101C Carbine - (AOG) - (Extended Magazine)

Sidearm: RE-45 Autopistol

Anti-Titan: Mag Launcher

Tactical: Cloak

Ordinance: Arc Grenade

Tier 1: Explosives Pack

Tier 2: Guardian Chip

 **Vanter-11**

Primary: Sniper Rifle - Double Take - (Extra Ammo) - (Gun Ready) - (Variable Zoom) - (Pro Screen)

Pistol: Hammond P2016 Mozambique - (Extra Ammo) - (Gun Ready) - (Pro Screen)

Anti-Titan - Charge Rifle - (Extra Ammo) - (Charge Hack) - (Pro Screen)

Tactical: Stim

Ordinance: Electric Smoke Grenade

Boost: Hard Cover

Tier 1: Fast Regen

Tier 2: Hover

Execution: 2-3-2 Combo

Pilot Camo: Factory Issue

Primary Camo: Frontier Woodland

Pistol Camo: Frontier Woodland

Anti-Titan Camo: Frontier Woodland

 **Tango-X-ray Six-Two-Eight-Four (TX-6284)**

Titan: Northstar - Normal

Titan kit: Assault Chip

Northstar kit: Piercing Shot

Titanfall kit: Dome Shield

Titan Camo: Sunrise

Nose Art: Redline

Weapon Camo: Stoic Light

Titan execution: Random

 **Verona Abernethy**

Primary: Light Machine Guns - L-STAR - (Extra Ammo) - (Speedloader) - (Holosight) - (Factory Issue)

Pistol: B3 Wingman - (Extra Ammo) - (Speedloader) - (Pro Screen)

Anti-Titan: Thunderbolt - (Extra Ammo) - (Speedloader) - (Pro Screen)

Tactical: Grapple

Ordinance: Gravity Star

Boost: Amped Weapons

Tier 1: Ordinance Expert

Tier 2: Wall Hang

Execution: Grand Theft Semi-Auto

Pilot Camo: Factory Issue

Primary Camo: Fractal Ocean

Pistol Camo: Stoic Gold

Anti-Titan Camo: Digital Woodland

 **Kilo-Foxtrot Nine-Four-Nine-Two (KF-9492)**

Titan: Tone - Normal

Titan kit: Assault Chip

Tone kit: Rocket Barrage

Titanfall kit: Dome Shield

Titan Camo: Top Gunner

Nose Art: Zero Sierra November

Weapon Camo: Digital Overcast

Titan execution: Target Acquired

* * *

See you next time.


	11. A Titan falls- (1 of 2)

Samuel's logbook

My whole Fireteam has Titans, now we're easily the most powerful Fireteam on Earth. Vanter has Northstar-class Titan TX-6284, while Verona has Tone-class Titan KF-9294. We could be unstoppable!

* * *

FB-8276 Auto-Transcription

Fireteam artillery heavily altered.

Two Titans have been activated and linked.  
Northstar-class Titan Tango-X-ray Six-Two-Eight-Four: linked to Vanter-11.  
Tone-class Titan Kilo-Foxtrot Nine-Two-Nine-Four: linked to Verona Abernathy.

* * *

Music: Destiny - The Great Unknown

It was a new mission to the moon, so the Guardians and Titans were ready for action. "So, we all know what to do. There's an unusual concentration of Taken in front of the Temple of Crota. We have to destroy them. TX-6284, take to the skies and shoot down any Taken that tries to escape, then launch a Cluster Missile at the main horde whenever possible. KF-9294, use the explosive rounds of your 40mm Tracker Cannon to deal splash damage and reveal any hiding Taken with a Sonar Lock ping. If your Pilot asks you for help, come to their aid as soon as you can."

Music: Destiny - The Taken

The Guardians landed, tracking down the Taken horde near the Temple. They were impossible to miss since there were so many. "{ _Mechanical reinforcements inbound!_ }" The Ghosts released beams of Light into the sky, causing three fireballs to fall to the ground.  
FB-8276, KF-9294, and TX-6284 smashed the lunar surface before assuming their positions.  
TX-6284 flew into the sky and fired a Cluster Missile at the Taken, dealing massive damage.  
KF-9294 was dealing some destruction with her weapon, causing mayhem.  
FB-8276 picked up Samuel and placed him in his cockpit, engaging manual control.

All was going well, and TX-6284 didn't even have to fire her Plasma Railgun yet. No Taken were left in the area. "That was quick." Samuel noted as he disembarked.

Music: Destiny - The Fallen

Just then, TX-6284 was shot out of the sky. " _TX!_ " "[ _I am fine, but we have company, and it is not Taken._ ]"  
FB-8276 identified the inbound threats. "[ _Fallen!_ ]" What seemed like the most Walkers the Fallen has ever deployed came around the corner, beginning an onslaught.  
KF-9294 took cover behind a Particle Wall, as did TX-6284. Vanter-11 saw the damage done to his Titan, and he saw she had 83% hull integrity, then had an idea. " _Ghost, could I get a Titan Battery Pack?_ " "{ _Got it. Be careful. These are in limited supply._ }"  
A glowing green cylinder appeared in the Exo's hand. " _TX-6284, I've got a battery!_ " TX-6284 bent down and opened her cockpit as Vanter-11 jumped in, allowing him install the Battery Pack. "[ _Pilot control initiated. Welcome back._ ]" Vanter-11 used the Tether Trap ability, sending out a strange device that flew like a Frisbee. It landed next to a Fallen Walker before splitting into a top and bottom mechanism connected by a tough cable. The bottom part latched to the ground while the top piece clamped onto the legged tank, severely hindering its movements.

KF-9294 blasted the Walkers with the 40mm Tracker Cannon, acquiring locks on them.  
Just then, the Particle Wall went down, exposing KF-9294 and TX-6284 to heavy fire. Before the first shot could make contact, a new Particle Wall appeared, deployed by FB-8276. "[ _Vanter, Verona, TX-6284's Flight Core and KF-9294's Salvo Core are currently recommended._ ]"  
Verona jumped at KF-9294 as the Titan reached out and opened the cockpit, placing her inside. "[ _Transferring control to manual operation._ ]"  
Vanter-11 flew into the air and sent a load of unguided rockets at the Walkers as Verona fired a storm of missiles into the sky, then faced one of the tanks, causing the missiles to curve back down and cause absolute mayhem and death from above. "[ _Target eliminated. Well done._ ]"

More Walkers came in sight.  
"FB, can you tell how many there are?" Samuel asked. "[ _By exact count, a dozen remain._ ]"

Just then, a lucky shot hit the Atlas in the leg, dealing damage.  
As FB-8276 fell to a knee, his Particle Wall collapsed, exposing him to more damage. The Walkers were overwhelming the older Titan, causing his hull integrity to fall at an alarming rate.  
Vanter-11 and Verona fired at the Walkers, getting their attention.  
Samuel ran to FB-8276 and slid under him, being caught by a metal hand and placed within the cockpit. "[ _Welcome back. Pilot-Mode online._ ]"

With bolts of electricity from the Arc Cannon, Samuel managed to spread the damage between the Fallen tanks.  
Just then, the Walkers targeted the Atlas again, right as the Particle Wall ability came back online. Severe damage was dealt before a wall of energy particles was formed, the damage was too great however.

Music: Metroid Other M - A Daring Tactic

FB-8276's cockpit was filled with the sound of an alarm and a handle came up in front of Samuel. It was a Titan's last breath.  
"[ _Warning: Reactor unstable! Eject!_ ]" The control mechanisms on Samuel's arms retracted, allowing him to use the eject switch.  
Before he could grasp it, Samuel became hesitant as he felt he would be abandoning his friend if he did this.  
"[ _Eject! Eject! Eject!_ ]" FB-8276 was dying, and there was nothing he could do. The Titan had entered something known as Doom-State.

Eventually, Samuel pulled the lever. "[ _Ejecting Pilot._ ]"

Music: none

Samuel was plunged into the air as the Atlas exploded. He stared with disbelief as FB-8276 self-destructed.

 **Fallen Walker (House of Dusk) [Spider Tank] FB-8276**

In time, Vanter-11 and Verona eradicated the last of the Walkers.  
They walked to Samuel, who was on his knees and staring at the flaming remains of his friend. "He was brave and true, Samuel. He'll be missed, and we will honor him." Verona had disembarked from KF-9294.  
Samuel didn't budge, or even react to Habero appearing. "{ _FB is an honorable mechanical being, I'm sure we'll have more adventures to come._ }" "What could you possibly mean, Habero? He's dead!" "{ _I guess I never told you._ }" "TOLD ME WHAT?!" "{ _I found some of your Light within him. I have reason to believe that his experiences have caused him to start developing a soul. I can bring him back, but I'll need time._ }"

* * *

See you next time, and he will return.


	12. -and rises again (2 of 2)

Samuel's logbook

[NO LOG ENTRY RECORDED]

* * *

FB-8276 Auto-Transcription

[SIGNAL LOST]

* * *

Music: Destiny - The Tower

Back at the City, every single piece of FB-8276 had been recovered. The Datacore was miraculously undamaged and the Guardian Chip was in perfect condition.  
"{ _Considering I only ever had to repair him while his Reactor was still stable, it might take a while for me to fix everything._ }" Samuel left his Ghost with what was left of his Titan before heading to the Vanguard chamber to talk to Ikora.

Vanter-11 and Verona were left to talk with their Titans, their Ghosts, and each other.  
"Any idea what Samuel's problem is?" "{ _Well, FB was his first real friend in this ruined future, so I suspected he would be like this should he have lost his only friend in an entire world. Then again, I never really did anything that would make me and Samuel friends, so there's that to take into consideration._ }" Habero stated.  
"[ _It is unknown how FB-8276 developed a soul._ ]" TX-6284 said. "{ _It's through what he has experienced since I first activated him, I would have to presume._ }" " _Yeah. Think about if it were you to have gone through all that, TX._ " "[ _Understood._ ]" The Northstar was tuning her Plasma Railgun, wondering about something else she saw at some point. "[ _Identify the Crucible._ ]" " _It's a place for Guardians to fight against one another in a team death match._ "  
"[ _Reminiscent of a battle of Attrition. May we attempt it?_ ]"KF-9492 questioned. "We'd be at an unfair advantage against other Guardians." Verona replied. " _I heard Samuel and FB went in alone and won against a full Guardian Fireteam. They're a good duo._ " Vanter-11 added. "I guess that's a small extension of how much FB has evolved past his original programming." " _We can't participate in it until FB is all fixed up anyway, and Samuel isn't taking the loss well._ "  
"{ _I hear FB. He's... thinking. He's still alive in there!_ }" " _I'll go get Samuel._ " Vanter-11 ran off to the Vanguard chamber to get the Fireteam leader.

" _I hoped he would've stayed with you, but I guess some things just can't last._ " "Yeah, he was more than a Titan, Cayde,. He was my friend."  
"'Titan'? That's a Guardian discipline." Zavala pointed out. "Oh, right. I forgot about that. I'll try and come up with a new name for them.  
" _Samuel!_ " "What is it, Vanter?" " _FB is still alive in there!_ " "WHAT?!"

Music: none

Music: Metroid Other M - Power Bomb Deployed

His yell echoed loud enough for even his Ghost to hear it from the ship yard, while also causing the sides of Vanter-11's metal head to release sparks. His 'ears' were hurting. " _YEEOUCH! MY AUDIO RECEPTORS! Ugh... Samuel, please don't scream so loud. Also, yes, your Ghost can still bring him back._ "

Samuel and Vanter-11 came back to the rest of the team, seeing the pieces of the Atlas slowly reconfiguring and reattaching, wires reconnecting and broken modules reforming. Before anyone knew it, the whole chassis had been reassembled and restored. The massive mech vanished before a fireball formed in the sky and crashed down.  
As the dust cleared, a massive IMC Atlas Titan with a Quad Rocket was revealed with a familiar identification number.  
"FB? A-are you there? Is that you?" Samuel was worried it might not have worked correctly.

Music: Titanfall - OST 03

"[ _Samuel Henter, my Pilot and friend, I am here and I am well. I could hear your Ghost while I was offline, he guided me back through the Guardian Vehicle Grid. I appear to be the first Titan to return from Doom-State._ ]" FB-8276 was back in working order and he was alive.

With a small celebration out of the way, Habero managed to find an easy way to bring a Titan back from being doomed. This was spread to the other Ghosts so they could bring back KF-9294 and TX-6284 should they ever be destroyed. Doom-State was recognized to occur when a Titan's hull integrity was depleted, so it was to be prevented.

"FB, I found out that we have a Guardian discipline with the name 'Titan'. How would you feel about a new name for you and the others?" "[ _I would go with a new name, but I do not have any suggestions._ ]" "Yeah, me neither."  
"[ _I have an idea._ ]" "What is it, KF?" Verona asked the Tone. "[ _We will call them Titan Guardians and call us Titan Mechs._ ]"

There was silence for a while before Samuel spoke. "We'll need to work on that later."

Music: Titanfall - OST 54

Later on Phobos, TX-6284 was dealing with Cabal Legionaries and Phalanxes from an unseen distance, and it took a while before a Colossus found her and attacked. Before the first blow could make contact, TX-6284 flew into the air and rained down on the behemoth with her Flight Core, sending a load of missiles at it.  
On the moon, KF-9294 was pelting Servitors and getting locks on them before launching a stream of Tracking Rockets, taking them out. It wasn't until a Fallen Walker was dropped that KF-9294 used her Salvo Core, causing catastrophic damage.

With the forces of the Darkness becoming desperate, the new Pilot team had become the most powerful force on Earth. Reclaimer 217 was the most respected Fireteam on the side of good, and the most powerful as well.

* * *

CH11 and CH12 were both halves of a two-parter.

Anyway, see you next time.  
Something's coming. Something... dark.


	13. The Darkness adapts

Samuel's logbook

HE'S BACK! WOO HOO! THANK THE LIGHT OF THE TRAVELER!

* * *

FB-8276 Auto-Transcription

Chassis restored.  
Foxtrot-Bravo Eight-Two-Seven-Six online and ready for combat.

Protocol 2: Uphold the Mission. Investigate unusual Taken activity.

* * *

Music: Titanfall - OST 01

Another mission for Reclaimer 724 was to take place on Mars, where very unusual activity was sighted by another Guardian Fireteam. A lone Fallen Dreg was gathering dead Ghosts in the Exclusion Zone for whatever reason while a massive horde of Taken Phalanxes were watching over it.  
Samuel and FB-8276 were the first to deploy and investigate. "Any ideas, FB?" "[ _Negative._ ]"

As Samuel snuck around to see what was going on, a strange rift opened with pure dark energy. "[ _Be advised: I can see a strange figure on the other side of the rift. Guardian databases yield no data for identification. Am I clear to engage?_ ]" "Stand by, FB. Habero, 40mm Cannon, Ogre, Rocket Salvo, Vortex Shield." "{ _I hope you know what you're doing._ }"

FB-8276 transformed and attacked, downing a Phalanx in a lucky shot to the head. The remaining Phalanxes opened fire as FB-8276 projected his Vortex Shield, catching the massive amount of rounds and waiting for a ceasefire. Once the cease had come, FB-8276 released the field, sending a bullet cloud straight through a majority of the Taken.

The remaining Taken were successful in escorting the Dreg through the rift, and the dead Ghosts with it.  
The Phalanxes rushed through the portal after it, leaving Samuel and FB-8276 behind.  
The rift closed, leaving them with no way of following the Taken.  
"What do you think they were doing with those dead Ghosts?" "[Unknown _._ ]"

Music: none

Later at the City, FB-8276 called for Samuel to come to a Crucible arena while it was empty in order to establish a neural link.  
"So, what's this neural link you were needing me for?" "[ _A neural link is to confirm you as my official Pilot._ ]" "Pretty much makes sense. Let's do this."

Music: Titanfall 2 - Link to Pilot

Samuel hopped into FB-8276's cockpit before the hatch closed him in.  
"[ _Protocol 1: Link to Pilot. Establishing neural link._ ]" The protocol was the only thing to appear on the display.  
Samuel was suddenly stricken with a massive and increasing headache. "AAAAHH!" "{ _YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE FEELING IT!_ }"  
Just like that, it stopped, giving the Guardian some good relief. "[ _Neural link: Established. Guardian Samuel Henter, you are now confirmed as acting Pilot of Foxtrot-Bravo Eight-Two-Seven-Six._ ]" "Whoa... Didn't expect that to happen..." "[ _Protocol 2: Uphold the mission. Our orders are to retake Earth and all other planets of the solar system, and eliminate the Darkness through any means and at any price in order to prevent the extinction of humanity and the destruction of the Traveler. Protocol 3: Protect the Pilot. Resynchronizing all systems. Your Fireteam has been notified to assist with the neural linking process._ ]"

Vanter-11 and Verona came and called in TX-6284 and KF-9294, ready to help Samuel with the link. TX-6284 readied a Cluster Missile and aimed it at FB-8276.  
"[ _Vortex Shield online._ ]" Samuel projected the Vortex Shield as TX-6284 fired the Cluster Missile, catching the rocket and sending it right at the wall.  
"[ _Multi-Target Missile System online._ ]" With a single thought, Samuel began acquiring locks on KF-9294 before releasing 12 missiles, all of them hitting a Particle Wall.  
"[ _Neural link complete. Primary Weapon Control and Motion Link re-established._ ]" Samuel was all done with the neural linking process.  
Opening the hatch, FB-8276 knelt down to gently place Samuel on the ground. "[ _I am proud to have you as my Pilot, and I am honored that you have given me a chance to redeem my failure with my original Pilot._ ]" "It was no problem, even though the establishment of the neural link nearly split my head open from the inside. Did it have to hurt that much?" "[ _I apologize for that. Be advised that you will never have to feel the pain within your cranial region again._ ]" FB-8276 had a point.

Music: Metroid Other M - Approaching Sector Zero

Later, an unusual event occurred on Mars. Samuel's Fireteam was sent to investigate.  
"Samuel here. We're at the co-ordinates, but there's nothing here." " _Keep looking. It's gotta have something to do with the dead Ghosts that Dreg gathered earlier._ " Cayde-6 replied over the radio.

All of a sudden, a Dreg with strange armor appeared and attacked with a new weapon.  
The Dreg was blown to bits. FB-8276's Quad Rocket made short work of it.

 **FB-8276 [Quad Rocket] {?}-UNKNOWN-{?}**

Music: Destiny 2 - The Blight

Just then, a sphere of dark energy appeared over the remains before causing a black flash.  
Somehow, the Darkness had created an evil Ghost that could revive the Dreg from the dead.  
"What in the world...?" "[ _A dark Ghost?_ ]"

The Dreg stood tall and with a hint of a smile as a Ghost with a red eye and a black shell hovered above its shoulder. "I guess I caught you by surprise, didn't I?" The Dreg spoke fluent English!

"A Dreg? Speaking an Earth language?" "Heh heh heh... You underestimate the Eliksni. You Guardians rely on your Ghosts, while I am dependent on the new construct of Darkness, my Phantom."  
The Dreg opened fire. "{ _Guardian, it seems that Dreg has acquired one of the weapons from the IMC tech cache. The L-STAR._ }" "Are you saying this Dreg has become a Pilot?"  
"'Pilot', huh? Sounds like a good soldier title, I'll go with that. The name's Zarx, by the way. Phantom, is my Shadow Titan ready?" "{ _It shall fall in to fight by your side._ }"  
Samuel and FB-8276 looked to the sky as Zarx's Phantom launched a beam of dark energy into the heavens, followed by a fireball falling to the ground.

Just then, a Titan with black armor and red lights dropped to the ground, with the exact appearance of a Tone-class Titan. "Now we're on equal terms, Guardian. Let this be our first battle, and may the best soldier win. Atlas versus Dark Tone."

Zarx slid beneath the Dark Tone. The Dark Titan grabbed him and placed him inside the cockpit before pulling out a 40mm Tracker Cannon with red and purple war paint.

It was a new battle.  
Titan-to-Titan combat.

"[ _Pilot, I recommend use of the Damage Core when available. Ghost, 40mm Cannon, Particle Wall, Multi-Target Missile System._ ]" "{ _Coming right up._ }"

* * *

I'll see you next time.


	14. A new enemy

Samuel's logbook

OK, things are getting interesting.

Well, first off, we finally established that 'neural link', but it felt like my head was splitting and turning into the Grand Canyon.  
Glad that's over.

Now we're got a very strange Fallen Dreg in what looks like Pilot armor.  
He's got this evil version of a Ghost called a Phantom, and it looks like he has a dark version of a Tone-class Titan.  
What's more, he speaks more fluently in english than Variks of the Fallen House of Judgment did! Can all Fallen do this?

I think I know who's gained control of the Taken. Savathûn. I should've known...

* * *

FB-8276 Auto-Transcription

Protocol 1: Link to Pilot. Neural link established. Samuel Henter is now confirmed as acting Pilot of FB-8276.

New threat. Fallen Dreg named 'Zarx'. Dark version of Tone-class Titan: Dark Tone. Dark version of Ghost: Phantom.

Protocol 2: Uphold the Mission. Eliminate Zarx. Use of similar weaponry is advised.

* * *

Music: Destiny 2 - The Blight

The battle between Samuel and Zarx was to begin, but then the rest of the Fireteam caught up.  
"Vanter, Verona, this is a battle between me and this Dreg Pilot!" "A Dreg became a Pilot? Care to fill us in?" Verona questioned. "Now is not the time. I'll tell you about it later." "Not like you'll be around to do that when I destroy your Ghosts!" Zarx yelled through the radio.

Vanter-11 and Verona ran to cover as Samuel and Zarx readied their weapons, one 40mm magazine appearing in a flash of Light, the other from a black cloud.

Just then, the battle began with successive shot to each other, Zarx having to reload first. With a simple command, the Shadow Tone sent out Tracking Rockets.  
Thinking fast, Samuel pulled up a Particle Wall to block the homing projectiles. Seeing this, Zarx deployed a Particle wall of his own to protect himself. "Well played, Guardian, Well played." "Thanks, I've been training." "Training pretty well, I'd have to say. Let's see you block THIS!" Zarx activated the Salvo Core and sent a massive storm of missiles at Samuel. As the Particle Wall collapsed, Samuel dashed out of the way, but a portion of the attack managed to hit, dealing substantial damage. "[ _Critical damage! I recommend evasive maneuvers!_ ]"

Samuel let loose a full volley of the Multi-Target Missile System, then pelted the Dark Tone's cockpit with explosive rounds, all while avoiding as many 40mm Tracker Cannon rounds as he could, sustaining occasional damage from the Tracking Rockets.

Eventually, FB-8276 and the Dark Tone were both damaged extensively, but FB-8276 wasn't in Doom-State this time, the Dark Tone was.  
"~pant, pant, pant~ Well... ~pant~ Well done, Guardian. You're better than I thought. No wonder you easily eliminated those Taken I was with." "Yeah? Well, FB was in AI-Mode at the time." "Wait... So, where were you?" "Recall where you were with those dead Ghosts. FB was incoming from the front, I was at the right of your position." "Oh yeah, I caught a glimpse of you as I turned to run through the portal and I didn't know it until now."  
"[ _The Dark Tone's Reactor is exposed._ ]" FB-8276 reported.  
"With your Titan doomed, I can do THIS!" Samuel dashed up and grabbed the Dark Tone's 40mm Tracker Cannon, yanking it to send a fist through the cockpit. He pulled out Zarx and released a massive cloud of smoke and steam from the interior of the Dark Tone, throwing the Fallen Pilot into a nearby wall as the enemy Titan fell with a clang.

 **Samuel [Termination] Dark Tone**

 **Samuel [Termination] Zarx**

Music: Titanfall 2 - Uphold the Mission

With Zarx's death, his Phantom appeared and revived him. "You're interesting, Guardian. Most interesting. Until we meet again... Samuel Henter." Zarx vanished without a trace as Samuel disembarked.

"How did he know my name?" "[ _Unknown. We must be careful when engaging him, it would prove disastrous should we run into a fight with him without a plan._ ]"

Music: Destiny - The Tower

Later back at the City, Samuel decided to tell his team about the new enemy he faced. "So this Dreg's name is Zarx. Looks like he's joined up with Savathûn, the new leader of the Taken, in order to help him destroy us. That Titan he had was a Tone, like the one Verona is linked with. He called it a Dark Tone. I just got an idea. Instead of calling them Titans, we'll call that Guardian class 'Golems'." "Sounds similar, pretty much means the same thing for a Guardian, I like it." Zavala had come to the group.  
"Commander Zavala!" "Good to see you again, Reclaimer 724. It seems that we have a need for the remaining Titans at that IMC tech cache you discovered."

Music: Titanfall - OST 04

Later that day, Reclaimer 724 brought the Vanguard to the IMC garage, finding everything just the way they left it when KF-9294 and TX-6284 were first activated.  
"[ _It is strange being back here at a time like this._ ]" " _Don't worry, TX. We're just getting the others online._ " "[ _If you say so, Vanter._ ]"

" _Y', this one kinda fits my style._ " Cayde-6 had decided on the Ronin.  
"I'm not sure why, but I think I like this one already." Ikora chose the Scorch.  
"With this one, the Darkness will begin to shudder in fear." Zavala settled on the Legion.

"[ _I have located more Assault Chips._ ]" FB-8276 pointed to four more Assault Chips. "Wait. There's still one more Titan in storage." Samuel pointed out. "[ _The Ion-class Titan has not yet been selected to be linked with a..._ ]" "What is it?"

Music: Destiny - Excerpt from The Hope

"[ _Before I went down, there was a Simulacrum Blisk attempted to get to safety near where I went offline. It was a Phase Shift Pilot named Jordan. According to record, Jordan once attempted to communicate with the Traveler, stating that he would do what it takes to prevent humanity's extinction. Records show that a small glow enveloped him right after his attempted communication. Upon examining this Ion's datafiles, it appears that it was meant to be linked to Jordan._ ]"

As the Fireteam left the tech cache, a stray Ghost was spotted looking around the area.  
"Hey, you, Ghost!" "{ _What?_ }" "What are you looking for?" "{ _I'm still looking for my Guardian. If you could help me, I'd very much appreciate it._ }" "[ _We have a new task of looking for this Ghost's Guardian, but I have an estimation as to who it is. Vanter, Verona, TX-6284, KF-9294, help the Vanguard with their Titans. We will return shortly._ ]"

"So, you think this Jordan guy could be this Ghost's Guardian?" "[ _It is beginning to make more sense the more I process it, and my calculations still indicate this to be true. I have hope for this, Samuel._ ]"  
"{ _Wait. I'm picking up the dying Light of a Guardian, and there's no Ghost. This way!_ }" The Ghost floated ahead as FB-8276 picked up Samuel, placed him on his shoulder, and started running after it.

"{ _I think I found my Guardian, but it doesn't look right._ }" FB-8276 picked up the odd mechanical humanoid before projecting a beam from his optics. "[ _It is Jordan. He is still in low-power mode. We must repair and recharge him._ ]"  
"{ _Let me take a look at him. He might actually be my Guardian._ }" The Ghost projected a beam at the Simulacrum.  
A while later, the Ghost was done with its analysis. "{ _Yep, I've found the Light. It's not the kind of Guardian I expected though, but it's my Guardian nonetheless._ }" The Ghost vanished.

After a while, the Simulacrum began to show activity. "[ _Jordan, are you there?_ ]" Faint garbled static could be heard from the Simulacrum as the lights on it faded and blinked on. "Uh... FB, I'm not sure that Pilot is... still a Pilot." "[ _Have faith in the Ghost. You have faith in yours, correct?_ ]" "I- Good point."  
The static coming from the Simulacrum cleared up as the lights on it glowed strong. " _Where... am I?_ " "[ _Current location: Earth, Russian Cosmodrome._ ]" "Are you Jordan?" " _Yeah, that's me. IMC Pilot Jordan. Who are you?_ " "[ _Jordan, this is Samuel Henter, a Guardian, one of the remaining members of humanity. He has been reborn through the Light of the Traveler. My original Pilot, IMC Commander Kuben Blisk, was KIA. I am now linked to this Guardian, and I would assume you are the Pilot of the Ion-class Titan we found in an IMC tech cache. Come with us._ ]"

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Bryyo

As Samuel and FB-8276 walked back to the facility, Jordan got up and tried to process what he was told before following.

"[ _Activation complete. Identify!_ ]" " _Easy there, buddy!_ " "[ _IDENTIFY!_ ]" "[ _ZF-2672, cease your hostility._ ]" FB-8276 showed up just in time to stop the Ronin from pulling out the Leadwall, and he used the identification code. "[ _IMC Atlas-class Titan detected. Chassis number: Foxtrot-Bravo Eight-Two-Seven-Six. Identify Pilot and directive._ ]" "[ _Original Pilot: IMC Commander Kuben Blisk, KIA. Current Pilot: Warlock Guardian and Rifleman Pilot Samuel Henter. Protocol 2: Uphold the Mission. Protect what is left of humanity and extinguish the Darkness. This is one of the members of the Vanguard, Cayde-6, a Hunter Exo, and he has chosen to be your Pilot. Northstar TX-6284 has linked with Vanter-11 and Tone KF-9294 has linked with Verona Abernethy._ ]"  
Without a second of hesitation, FB-8276 remotely uploaded Guardian information to all the unlinked Titans. "[ _Information received and processed. I understand now, and I apologize for my hostility. Cayde-6, do you wish to establish a neural link?_ ]" " _Alright, if that helps._ "  
"Cayde, it starts out extremely painful, so just keep that in mind." " _Right, I'll prepare myself for one killer headache._ "

With Cayde-6 linked with ZF-2672, the Legion and Scorch were activated. They processed the Guardian info before accepting Zavala and Ikora as their Pilots. "[ _Predator Cannon at your disposal._ ]" "[ _Thermite Launcher ready._ ]"

The neural links were made before Jordan caught up, the Ghost from before above his shoulder. " _Is it safe to assume that these are your friends?_ "  
"Guys, this is Jordan." " _I was told there was a Titan for me?_ " "[ _Correct. Your Ion-class Titan is over there._ ]" FB-8276 pointed at the one motionless machine at the end of the rack. " _Alright. Time to activate my link with the Titan._ "  
The Simulacrum went to the terminal in front of the Ion-class Titan, connecting to the system. " _Hey, you weren't kidding about it being assigned to me._ " The Simulacrum remotely activated the inactive Ion with an IMC activation code. "[ _System engaged. Rebooting databases._ ]"  
Just then, the Ion's lights dimmed. "[ _Power low. Insufficient power._ ]" The Ion was let off the support arms of the garage, only for it to fall on its knees and fists.

With a flash of energy, a Titan Battery Pack appeared in Samuel's hands. "Here, Jordan. You can use this Battery to charge your Titan." " _Thank you. I appreciate it. Good to know a great Pilot can come from anywhere, from anyone, even a superior soldier like a Guardian._ "  
Jordan climbed on the Ion and inserted the battery. With one twist, the Titan Battery Pack locked in place, powering the downed Titan. "[ _Power restored. All systems online. Pilot Jordan detected. Optical systems online. Mapping systems remain offline, unable to connect to IMC Global Positioning Satellite. Satellite not found._ _System ready. Information received and processing._ ]" "[ _The Guardian information I sent earlier._ ]" "[ _Titan identified: FB-8276. You are the one who sent the information?_ ]" "Yeah, he sent it to the other Titans. By the way, I'm Samuel Henter, a Guardian and FB's Pilot. The Darkness is making evil versions of Titans, giving the Dark Titans to various followers. So far, we've encountered a Fallen Dreg with a dark version of a Tone-class Titan."

Music: Destiny - The Tower

With everything all taken care of at the IMC tech cache, the Vanguard decided that they could go back into battle after the long time they were at the tower.  
" _You haven't seen a thing yet. You wait until we're there to destroy the battlefield._ " "Alright, Cayde. See you then." Samuel nodded.

After a while, Jordan was given a tour of the City. Everything was just so new to him that he had to stop to process it all. The Simulacrum joined Samuel's Fireteam as his Ghost had figured AX-2474 out.

Music: Metroid Other M - The Biological Experiment Floor

It was then that a new mission had been assigned.  
"Alright, here's the plan. FB picked up a distress signal from the Vanguard. It seems as if the Darkness has created another Dark Titan, which means another unique hostile may be piloting it."

Upon reaching the location, Samuel and the others were baffled by the sheer amount of absolute mayhem done to the area.  
"Everyone, we'll need our Titans."  
"{ _Look out below!_ }" " _No, Ghost. The phrase is: 'Stand by for Titanfall'._ " Jordan corrected. "{ _Alright. Stand by for Titanfall!_ }" FB-8276, KF-9294, TX-6284, and AX-2474 dropped from the atmosphere, weapons armed.  
"[ _I am detecting extensive thermal readings, and DX-4879 is already down._ ]" FB-8276 reported.

Music: Destiny 2 - The Blight

Heading further into the area, the team was surprised to see a Dark Scorch Titan rip Cayde-6 out of ZF-2672. The cockpit opened up, revealing a Cabal Psion in unique armor similar to what Zarx wore. "So... THIS is the strength of the legendary Vanguard? A pity... I was expecting a challenge from you."  
The Psion tossed Cayde-6 into a wall like he was nothing.

 **Armored Cabal Psion [Termination] ZF-2672**

 **Armored Cabal Psion [Termination] Cayde-6**

The Psion then turned to face Samuel and his team. "Well well, more Guardians... and an IMC Atlas-class Titan." The Psion looked as if it was thinking on this. "WOO! NOW we're talking! Heh heh heh, this should be more interesting." The Psion sat back in the cockpit as the Dark Scorch pulled out a T-203 Thermite Launcher with red, purple, and grey war paint.  
The cockpit closed, and the Psion was ready to battle.

" _Let me and TX deal with this one._ " Vanter-11 jumped into TX-6284's open cockpit.  
"You be careful around that one, OK? You do remember Zarx and the Dark Tone, right?" " _Of course I remember. We've got this, don't worry._ "

Music: Super Mario Galaxy 2 - Squizzard (Normal)

"I wasn't expecting another slim one to challenge me. This will be over in no time." " _You think so, huh? I'll prove you wrong._ " Vanter-11 charged his Plasma Railgun.  
With a press of the trigger, Vanter-11 sent a powerful precision shot at the Dark Scorch, who blocked it with a vortex of black flames from the left hand. " _Not bad, but how about this?_ " Vanter-11 launched a Cluster Missile at the Dark Scorch's feet, just under the Thermal Shield.

The Cluster Missile drew the Psion's attention while Vanter-11 flew into the air and activated the Flight Core, raining down on his target with a barrage of missiles. "GAH! ACK! ARGH! You... You're a good Pilot." " _Thanks, I've been training. The name's Vanter-11._ " "I'm Xargon. Savathûn saw my willingness to become a powerful force of the Darkness, and she gave me some powers, and a Phantom to assist me. Zarx lead me to this massive chamber where there were some mechanical giants." " _They're called Titans. Looks like you've got yourself a Scorch-class Titan._ " "Scorch? Sounds tough and fiery."

With a nimble move, Vanter-11 dodged another thermite shot and dropped a Tether Trap where Xargon wouldn't see it. The non-explosive mine latched onto the Dark Scorch, hindering its movements so Vanter-11 could land a fully charged plasma shot, dealing incredible damage as the blast went straight through his target and hit the wall behind it. " _Heh heh... Say goodbye, Xargon!_ "

Vanter-11 dashed up before sweeping the Dark Scorch's legs off the ground, knocking the whole thing down and giving him the chance to execute.  
Jetting into the air, Vanter-11 thrust the end of the Plasma Railgun into the Dark Scorch's cockpit, charged it up, and took the shot. The blast completely destroyed the cockpit, reducing the Pilot to vapor dust.

 **Vanter-11 [Termination] Dark Scorch**

 **Vanter-11 [Termination] Xargon**

Music: Titanfall 2 - Uphold the Mission

A moment later, Xargon appeared in a cloud of darkness on the other side of the structure. "Well now, I'm impressed. You're not the Vanguard, but I'd say you're better than them. I'll see you later... Vanter-11." Xargon vanished.

Music: none

" _He's a formidable opponent, I have to give him that._ " Vanter-11 disembarked from TX-6284. "[ _Well done, Vanter. We have sustained no damage. You are perfectly skilled at evasive maneuvers._ ]" " _Thanks, and I should thank you for helping me out._ " "[ _Protocol 3: Protect the Pilot._ ]"

With Xargon defeated, the Vanguard could be safely revived and their Titans brought back. " _Can't believe we couldn't beat a single opponent, even with superior numbers and equal terms!_ " "We're rusty, Cayde. We just have to get into shape, and we'll be fine." "[ _Ikora is correct, Cayde. You must train and recover your faded skills, only then can you stand as much of a chance as you did when you were still out in the field, battling the Darkness._ ]" " _I also can't believe I'm getting lectured by my own Titan..._ "

Music: Destiny - The Tower

That afternoon, Reclaimer 724 and the Vanguard signed up for a match in the Crucible, to which Shaxx was wondering how it would turn out.  
"So, a Guardian Fireteam against the whole Vanguard, huh? This should be good."

"You guys ready?" "Yes, Guardian. The real question is, are you ready for defeat?" "Defeat?! Vanter and TX-6284 took out a foe the three of you couldn't beat!" Samuel and Zavala began to argue.  
" _Guys. Guys! GUYS! Save the fighting for your Crucible match!_ " Jordan stepped in, shoving the two Guardians apart. "[ _I would advise you follow his words if you do not want to be on the receiving end of my Splitter Rifle._ ]" AX-2474 powered up her primary weapon systems.  
"Uh... Eh heh heh... What do you say we get this over and done, Zavala?" "Yes, let's do this. I'd rather not be vaporized by Jordan's Titan." Samuel and Zavala stopped arguing and shook hands.  
The battle would soon begin.

* * *

 **Delta-X-ray Four-Six-Seven-Nine (DX-4679)**

Titan: Scorch - Normal

Titan kit: Assault Chip

Scorch kit: Tempered Plating

Titanfall kit: Dome Shield

Titan Camo: Fire Hazard

Nose Art: Father of Dragons

Weapon Camo: Checkmate Gold

Titan execution: Unleashed Fury

 **X-ray-Alpha Eight-Six-Eight-Four (XA-8684)**

Titan: Legion - Normal

Titan kit: Assault Chip

Legion kit: Sensor Array

Titanfall kit: Dome Shield

Titan Camo: Gun Hazard

Nose Art: Tactical Predator

Weapon Camo: Arterial

Titan execution: Predator and Prey

 **Zeta-Tango Two-Six-Seven-Two (ZT-2672)**

Titan: Ronin - Normal

Titan kit: Assault Chip

Ronin kit: Temporal Anomaly

Titanfall kit: Dome Shield

Titan Camo: Midnight Strike

Nose Art: Red Stripe

Weapon Camo: Digital Ocean

Titan execution: Thunder and Lightning

 **Jordan**

Primary: Grenadier - EM-4 Cold War - (Extra Ammo) - (Speedloader) - (Factory Issue)

Pistol: Hammond P2016 - (Extra Ammo) - (Tactikill) - (Pro Screen)

Anti-Titan: MGL Mag Launcher - (Extra Ammo) - (Speedloader) - (Pro Screen)

Tactical: Phase Shift

Ordinance: Firestar

Boost: Phase Rewind

Tier 1: Phase Embark

Tier 2: Kill Report

Execution: Inner Pieces

Pilot Camo: IMC Orange

Primary Camo: Warship Warm

Pistol Camo: Frontier Woodland

Anti-Titan Camo: Frontier Forest

 **Alpha-X-ray Two-Four-Seven-Four (AX-2474)**

Titan: Ion - Normal

Titan kit: Assault Chip

Ion kit: Grand Cannon

Titanfall kit: Dome Shield

Titan Camo: Desert Strike

Nose Art: Laser Stripe

Weapon Camo: IMC Orange

Titan execution: Death Stare

* * *

I'll see you next time.


	15. A Crucible match interrupted

Samuel's logbook

We've outfitted the Vanguard with the remaining Titan's in that cache.  
Zavala has Legion-class Titan XA-8684, Cayde has Ronin-class Titan ZT-2672, and Ikora has Scorch-class Titan DX-4679.  
We also found this mechanical Pilot, Jordan. This guy was already linked to the Ion in that cache, AX-2474.

I don't mean any offense to FB's original Pilot, Kuben Blisk, I just want to complete his mission: destroy the Darkness once and for all.  
Blisk, if you can see this from beyond the grave, know that I respect you, and I'm taking good care of your Titan.

Anyway, we're going up against the Vanguard in the Crucible, so this should be interesting.

* * *

FB-8276 Auto-Transcription

Remaining Titans activated and linked.

IMC Simulacrum, Jordan, restored to full functionality.

Legion-class Titan X-ray-Alpha Eight-Six-Eight-Four: linked to Zavala.  
Ronin-class Titan Zulu-Tango Two-Six-Seven-Two: linked to Cayde-6.  
Scorch-class Titan Delta-X-ray Four-Six-Seven-Nine: linked to Ikora.  
Ion-class Titan Alpha-X-ray Two-Four-Seven-Four: linked to Jordan.

Entering second Crucible match.  
Opponents: the Vanguard.

* * *

Music: none

As Reclaimer 724 and the Vanguard readied up for battle, Jordan and AX-2474 stood on the sidelines and joined the audience.  
It was a rare spectacle to see a Guardian Fireteam go up against the Vanguard, so everyone came to watch.

"Alright! Is everyone ready?!" Shaxx asked over the loadspeakers.  
Samuel and Ikora lead their teams in this match. "Ready for action!" "I'm ready!"  
"Right! Let the battle... BEGIN!"

Music: Titanfall - OST 43

As Samuel and Verona ran in to engage and destroy, Vanter-11 stayed behind and sniped the Vanguard.  
A perfectly placed shot with the D-2 Double Take and Ikora was down.

 **Vanter-11 [X}-{Double Take] Ikora**

"Ooh! First blood! Perfect shot as always, Vanter!" " _Thanks, Shaxx. I try my best like this in the real battlefield._ " Vanter-11 didn't let the compliment disrupt his awareness, so his weapon's sights were still aimed down.

Just then, Ikora came back in and tracked down Vanter-11, destroying him.

 **Ikora [Nova Bomb] Vanter-11**

"Whoa! Revenge kill!"

With Vanter-11 out, Samuel and Verona were on their own.  
"What do you say, Verona? Cover each other's backs?" "You're the boss, Samuel."

Music: Titanfall - OST 45

Verona threw a Gravity Star around the corner. The throwing star created a small gravity field which pulled Zavala out from hiding.  
"I've got my target." Verona vaporized Zavala with her L-STAR, having to let it cool down after.

 **Verona [L-STAR] Zavala**

With a swift move, Cayde-6 jumped out and killed Verona with a headshot from his prized cannon before she knew what hit her.

 **Cayde-6 [X}-{Ace of Spades] Verona**

With survival instincts kicking in, Samuel unloaded on Cayde-6 with his R-101C Carbine, scoring the kill.

 **Samuel [R-101C Carbine] Cayde-6**

With Vanter-11 back in the game, Samuel moved strategically to an open area.  
Ikora was unaware of his presence, allowing him to come up from behind and turn her head around, breaking her neck and executing her.

 **Samuel [Execution] Ikora**

"Wow! Neck snapper!"

Zavala then showed up to eliminate the Warlock with a scout rifle, only for him to have RE-45 Autopistol rounds pierce his head.

 **Samuel [X}-{RE-45 Autopistol] Zavala**

"Double kill! Impressive!"

"Heh heh... I'm good, I'm good."

Music: Titanfall - OST 46

"Samuel Henter, FB-8276 is ready to drop!" "Right. Drop him in." "Stand by for Titanfall!"  
A Guardian shuttle flew in over the Crucible arena, dropping a massive machine into the arena. FB-8276 was ready for combat.  
"[ _Combat systems engaged._ ]" FB-8276 pulled out his Quad Rocket.  
"It's good to see you, buddy." "[ _It is good to see you too, Samuel._ ]"  
As Samuel set out to assist Vanter-11, FB-8276 followed until he was put in Guard-Mode. "[ _Standing guard as instructed._ ]"

It wasn't long until Samuel got to his team's sniper.

Music: Titanfall - OST 48

"Need any help, Vanter?" " _I got it from here, but you can stick around and cover my location._ " Ballistics suddenly came flying from nowhere, forcing Vanter-11 to drop a small device which projected a smaller version of a Tone's Particle Wall.  
"[ _Be advised: I am engaging a hostile Pilot._ ]" The sound of a Quad Rocket firing could be clearly heard, then it stopped as a death was confirmed.

 **FB-8276 [Quad Rocket] Cayde-6**

"[ _Hostile Pilot KIA._ ]" "Wow! Good kill by Samuel's Auto-Titan, FB-8276! Cayde sure didn't see that one coming, folks! Zavala, XA-8684 is ready to drop!"  
"FB, did you hear that?" "[ _Affirmative. I will stand ready for when XA-8684 drops in._ ]" "Good."

Just as XA-8684 came into view, something happened.

Music: Metroid Other M - Nightmare Battle

"EVERYONE, A DARKNESS ZONE HAS FALLEN OVER THE AREA! GET TO YOUR SHIPS AND GET BACK TO THE CITY! GO GO GO!"  
Nobody had prepared their weapons so they were defenseless against any threat, but the combatants in the Crucible arena were still armed.

Just as a fracture appeared in the wall of the arena, the remaining Titans were immediately dropped in as Shaxx sealed off the room he was in so he could report what was going on right back to the City without being spotted.  
The wall exploded as a large and slim figure came sprinting through. It was a Ronin-class Titan with red lights and black armor. The Dark Ronin skidded to a stop before swinging a massive Broadsword out and standing tall, opening the cockpit as a unique Cabal Psion stood up inside.

Music: Titanfall 2 - Ash

"Savathûn has put high prices on your heads, Guardians. Dead or alive. That makes you worth more to me than a mere challenge." The Cabal Pilot sat back down in the cockpit. The hatch closed as the Dark Ronin put away the Broadsword and vanished from existence before reappearing within the arena. It used Phase Dash. "Since I am a sporting Pilot, I shall ask that this be a one-on-one. Who will I battle?"  
" _AX and I will face you!_ " Jordan stood tall from his seat. "[ _Pilot, embark. Splitter Rifle energized._ ]" AX-2474's hatch opened, allowing the Simulacrum to jump into the cockpit. "[ _Pilot control online. Welcome back._ ]"  
" _Are you ready?_ " "I'd ask you the same thing, but it won't matter in the end. You'll be dead and I'll have my pay."" _All you care about is money, huh?_ " "I struck a deal with Savathûn. She'll pay me immensely if I bring you all to her, then she'll get his chance to kill you all for good." " _A mercenary? In this ancient future?_ "

"[ _Laser Core standing by._ ]" With a few shot from the Shadow Ronin's Leadwall, Jordan put up a Vortex Shield to catch the rounds and send them right back. "Impressive. Surprisingly impressive."  
"[ _Pilot, your opponent has activated the Sword Core. Recommend you keep your distance until the Sword Core expires._ ]" " _Got it, AX._ "

The Dark Ronin rushed up to Jordan's Ion before swinging the Broadsword, just narrowly missing its intended target. A dash backwards put Jordan out of the Dark Ronin's melee range, giving him time to use the Laser Shot. "I do hope you've got more fight in you than that, otherwise this is gonna end very quickly." " _Oh yeah?!_ " "[ _Firing Laser Core._ ]"  
A few aiming beams came out of AX-2474's optic and converged into one before unleashing a massive deadly laser, causing major damage to the Dark Ronin.

"You should not have done that, Pilot." " _Well, get ready to be KIA!_ " "[ _Laser Core offline._ ]" The massive laser blast ended, leaving the Dark Ronin in a critical state. It was doomed.  
Jordan hit the Dark Ronin with the Laser Shot, slammed it down as the Psion tried to retaliate, then unloaded some energy into the Laser Core in order to finish his target.

 **Jordan [Termination] Dark Ronin**

 **Jordan [Termination] Cabal Pilot**

Music: Titanfall 2 - Uphold the Mission

"[ _Enemy Titan down._ ]" Jordan disembarked from AX-2474.  
Just then, the terminated Cabal Pilot reappeared in a cloud of Darkness, with a Phantom above its shoulder.

Music: none

"I find you impressive... for someone who was only RECENTLY resurrected. Farewell for now, Pilot. By the way, the name's Vyrax."  
With that, the Cabal Pilot vanished from the spot, taking the Darkness Zone with him.

"Well, he didn't know who you were, Jordan." " _Why is that such a big deal?_ " "Zarx knew my name, and I never told him." " _Who's Zarx?_ " "A Fallen Dreg Pilot with a Dark Tone. Each of these enemy Pilots are also accompanied by a dark version of a Ghost, known as a Phantom. They function the same way a Ghost does, but they use Darkness instead of Light." " _I see. We'll have to be more aware of their activities, won't we?_ " "I would suppose so."

Later that day, Jordan was given the status of official Guardian, his Ghost having finally spoke up. "{ _You've stood up for the Light, and you have some of the Traveler's Light within you. Not only that, but you've stood up for the other Guardians, and you won against a Dark Pilot on your first battle._ }" " _Thanks for that, Ghost. I look forward to working with you in the future._ "

With Jordan's Ghost having found AX-2474's schematic and Datacore, the Titan would not be lost even after destruction, allowing Jordan to call his Titan in immediately after ejecting.

* * *

See you next time.


	16. Loadouts

Samuel's logbook

Things are starting to take bad turns.  
First off, this Cabal Psion, Vyrax, interrupts a Crucible match, then we get cornered in a Darkness Zone, and I don't think we can keep this up much longer.

Zarx and Xargon are destroying us.

* * *

FB-8276 Auto-Transcription

Three Dark Pilots are now on record.  
Zarx and Dark Tone.  
Xargon and Dark Scorch.  
Vyrax and Dark Ronin.

Protocol 2: Uphold the Mission. Investigate dark energy spike.

* * *

Music: Titanfall 2 - Blood and Rust

What started out as a routine mission turned into total disaster. Trapped in a Darkness Zone, Reclaimer 724 was losing against Zarx and Xargon as the two Dark Pilots had decided to work together, there was very little chance for survival for the Guardians.

Just then, FB-8276 had taken a new tactic into his calculations.  
Picking up the dropped Splitter Rifle of Jordan's destroyed Ion, FB-8276 gunned down Xargon's doomed Dark Scorch, blowing it up before aiming down Zarx and his Dark Tone.

 **FB-8276 [Splitter Rifle] Dark Scorch**

 **FB-8276 [Splitter Rifle] Xargon**

"Very resourceful, Titan." Zarx remarked.  
FB-8276 pulled up AX-2474's Laser Shot cannon and pounded the side of it, causing the cannon to fire a precise blast of pinpoint energy at the Dark Tone's weak spot.

"Why are you still fighting? It's hopeless." "[ _Protocol 3: Protect the Pilot._ ]" FB-8276 rushed up to the Dark Tone, Arc Sword in hand, and sliced the cockpit open.  
With Zarx exposed, FB-8276 took the enemy Titan's 40mm Tracker Cannon and killed the Dark Pilot with an explosive round at point-blank range.

 **FB-8276 [Termination] Dark Tone**

 **FB-8276 [Termination] Zarx**

Music: Titanfall 2 - Uphold the Mission

With Zarx and Xargon KIA, Samuel was picked up and placed inside FB-8276's cockpit, the internal mechanisms sparking a bit from the severe damage.  
"[ _Pilot, are you alright?_ ]" "FB... What... what are you doing...?" "[ _Protocol 3._ _Activating emergency medical systems._ ]"  
FB-8276 managed to patch up his Pilot's severe wounds with the use of an IMC regenerative medicine used by Titans to heal their Pilots when they embark. "FB, it really isn't necessary. Habero could've done that." "{ _I can heal you, but I can't resurrect you in a Darkness Zone, Guardian._ }" "[ _If I did not assist you, I would be in violation of protocol 3._ ]" "FB, how exactly did you repulse Zarx and Xargon anyway?" "[ _I used AX-2474's Splitter Rifle and Laser Shot cannon._ ]" "{ _Impressive resourcefulness, FB. How would you like to be able to use the loadouts of all the Titans?_ }" "[ _Accepted._ ]"

Later that day, Zarx attacked a Guardian outpost, Samuel and FB-8276 were called into action.  
"[ _Ghost, Ion loadout. Samuel, disembark._ ]"

Music: Destiny 2 - The Blight

As Samuel disembarked, FB-8276's Quad Rocket was replaced with a Splitter Rifle, then his Cluster Missile launcher was transformed into an Acolyte Pod with an energy cannon. The Laser Shot.  
"[ _My Damage Core is missing._ ]" "{ _You have a Laser Core now, FB._ }" "That's part of the Ion loadout." Samuel said as he pulled out his Mag Launcher.

Music: Destiny 2 - Resist the Legion

"TREMBLE, GUARDIANS! I have you OUTMATCHED!" "[ _Not so fast!_ ]" FB-8276 stood to oppose Zarx once again as the Dark Pilot attacked another Guardian outpost. "Oh... It's you." "[ _Correct._ ]" "You've gotta be kidding me!" "[ _Negative. Protocol 2: Uphold the Mission. Protect humanity and the Guardians. You threaten humanity with destruction, and so you should have a 'taste of your own medicine'._ ]"

With a battle between a Dark Pilot and the Auto-Titan underway, Samuel provided relief to the Guardians within the outpost.  
"Everyone down in the bunker! Go, go, go!" "[ _Samuel, my Laser Core is ready. Requesting permission to fire Laser Core in outpost area._ ]" "Copy that. Fire Laser Core, but keep it clear of the outpost." "[ _Confirmed. Firing Laser Core._ ]"  
From the optical unit on FB-8276's hatch, a massive red laser beam blasted Zarx's Dark Tone, crippling its systems severely.

Eventually, the Laser Core went offline, leaving Zarx's Dark Tone nearly doomed. "[ _Be advised: Dark Tone hull integrity has been reduced to 2.7%._ ]" "Finish him off, FB!" "[ _Acknowledged. Splitter Rifle energized._ ]"  
With the Splitter Rifle powered up, FB-8276 blasted Zarx's Dark Titan until the protective casing for its Reactor was compromised. "[ _Hostile Titan Reactor exposed. Proceeding to execute._ ]" "Copy that, FB. Guardians, the threat is about to be taken care of. No need to worry. Let's get back above ground and begin working on repairs."

As the Guardians left the bunker, FB-8276 commenced the execution.  
With a swipe of the Arc Sword, the Atlas sliced off the Dark Tone's right arm, then used the Laser Shot to blast the left knee, severing the lower leg. With one last move, FB-8276 punctured the Dark Tone's cockpit with the Splitter Rifle before unloading a fresh magazine through the weapon, destroying the Dark Titan's internals and evaporating Zarx.

 **FB-8276 [Termination] Dark Tone**

 **FB-8276 [Termination] Zarx**

"[ _Hostile down._ ]" "Copy that. Threat neutralized. It's all clear." With Zarx out of the way for the time being, the Guardians got to work on repairing and further fortifying the outpost.

Music: Titanfall - OST 01

Since the Guardian outpost attacked by Zarx was strengthened, FB-8276 decided to try a different loadout.  
"[ _Next loadout: Ronin._ ]" "{ _You already have a sword. Should I really give you a Broadsword?_ }" "[ _My calculations read positive in that scenario._ ]" The Splitter Rifle was replaced with a Leadwall as the Laser Shot cannon was entirely removed and a Broadsword appeared on FB-8276's back with the Arc Sword, both of them forming an X. "[ _Ronin loadout confirmed. Recommend Stryder chassis._ ]" "{ _Well, if you insist._ }" FB-8276's Atlas chassis was swapped with that of a Stryder, leaving him looking more like a Ronin. "[ _This will be most beneficial to our success. Recommend we move out, Pilot. Xargon has been detected. Another Guardian outpost is under attack._ ]"  
FB-8276 pulled out both the Broadsword and the Arc Sword.

Music: Super Mario Galaxy 2 - Squizzard (Normal)

Xargon was sighted in a Guardian-secured area, using an EPG to blow up any Guardian in sight while his Dark Scorch used the T-203 Thermite Launcher to burn them with thermite grenades. "AAHH HAHAHAHAAA! BURN AND EXPLODE, GUARDIANS!"  
Suddenly, Xargon's Dark Titan was hit.

Xargon looked to see a Stryder dual-wielding swords attacking his Dark Scorch.  
Just as he was about to embark, the Psion felt something being removed from his belt. Xargon looked back to see a Guardian, holding the old handgun he took. Samuel then proceeded to shoot him once in the back, once in the head, then unload the rest of the ammunition into the Psion's body just to make sure he was dead before tossing the now useless handgun aside.  
The Stryder finished off the Dark Scorch with a sword through the cockpit, destroying it.

 **FB-8276 [Termination] Dark Scorch**

 **Samuel [Execution] Xargon**

Music: Titanfall 2 -Uphold the Mission

"[ _Enemy Titan down._ ]" "Hostile Pilot KIA. Good work, let's head back and choose the next loadout." "[ _No need. Habero?_ ]" "{ _What's next?_ }" "[ _Next Titan loadout: Legion. Recommend Ogre chassis._ ]" With FB-8276 in the Ogre form, a Predator Cannon appeared in his metal hands, and a Smart Core replace the Sword Core. "[ _Embark when ready._ ] "Got it, FB." Samuel hopped into FB-8276's open cockpit, engaging Pilot control.

Music: Destiny - The Taken

Another army of Taken was spotted attacking a major Guardian outpost, a good time to test out FB-8276's new Legion loadout. "FB, what're we gonna do about this?" "[ _Smart Core is recommended._ ]" "Of course, the Smart Core. Let's do this!" "[ _Smart Core activated._ ]" The ammunition display for the Predator Cannon turned to an infinity symbol as a red laser sight was projected from the center of the end of the weapon.

As Samuel opened fire, he amazingly caused a massive amount of Taken genocide with the Smart Core-enhanced Predator Cannon.  
The Titan cockpit display was showing the amount of kills done with the Smart Core, which was racking up at a rate of approximately 97 kills per second. "WHOA! WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA! THIS IS ABSOLUTELY, EXTREMELY, INSANELY, AND UNIMAGINABLY CRAZY!" Samuel couldn't believe what was going on right before his eyes, the Taken were being completely annihilated, and he was the one doing it all.

Once the entire Taken ocean was wiped out, Samuel looked at how many there were. "Holy crap! There were 697,597,834 Taken in that swarm?!" "[ _Apparently._ ]" "Status?" "[ _Smart Core offline. All threats eliminated. Area secure._ ]" "{ _By the Light of the Traveler...!_ }" "You're the best, FB!"  
It was then that he disembarked. "[ _You have told me that a recorded total of 17 times since our first mission together._ ]" "It's interesting that you're keeping track."

Music: Destiny 2 - The Blight

"[ _Hostile Titanfall detected!_ ]" FB-8276 struck a battle stance, and the Predator Cannon still steaming from the Smart Core. "Habero, Tone loadout, Atlas chassis!" "{ _Well, alright then._ }"  
FB-8276 was transformed into an Atlas, the Predator Cannon replaced with a 40mm Tracker Cannon, and two Acolyte Pods attached to his back, each with a missile launcher.  
"Let's do this!" FB-8276 grabbed Samuel and placed him inside the cockpit. "[ _Pilot control initiated. 40mm armed and ready._ ]" A Ronin Titan dropped down from the sky in familiar black armor. It was Vyrax.

Music: Titanfall 2 - Ash

"Greetings, Samuel Henter." Vyrax greeted over the radio. "Zarx told you my name, didn't he?" "Indeed. Now then, let us get down to business."  
"[ _Salvo Core activated._ ]" Samuel started out with the Salvo Core, sending a storm of missiles straight at Vyrax's Dark Ronin. "HOIK! What in Savathûn's name was that?!" "That was the Salvo Core of the Tone loadout!" "Salvo Core?! You're not using a Tone!"

With Samuel and Vyrax going at it, the Dark Pilot sent an SOS to Zarx and Xargon. "Zarx here. What do you need, Vyrax?" "Remember that first Pilot we went up against?" "Samuel Henter?" "He's apparently using the loadout of YOUR Dark Titan!"  
Only a few seconds passed before something happened. "[ _Warning: Hostile Titanfall incoming!_ ]"  
A fireball of dark energy dropped from the sky, dropping a familiar Dark Titan.

Music: Destiny 2 - The Blight

"Zarx!" "I hear you're using MY loadout!" "It's not just yours, Verona uses a Tone too!" "Ahh, yes, Verona Abernathy, Pilot of an IMC Tone-class Titan. How could I forget? Oh, and Vanter-11, Pilot of an IMC Northstar-class Titan. I heard he easily defeated Xargon and his Dark Scorch."

Samuel called for backup.  
"This is Samuel Henter. I require assistance. I am outnumbered two-to-one."

Music: Titanfall 2 - The Battle of Typhon

" _Jordan here. AX is ready to drop and I am on my way to your location._ "  
Just as Samuel reloaded the 40mm Tracker Cannon, a Guardian shuttle appeared in the sky. " _Samuel Henter, prepare for reinforcements._ "  
Just then, an IMC Ion Titan dropped to the ground. Jordan jumped out of the shuttle before it warped out, using Phase Shift to quickly teleport into his Titan. "[ _Pilot onboard. Welcome back._ ]"

"You ready to take these guys out?" " _Reforged ready! Literally. I was reforged in the Light of the Traveler._ " "OK, Mr Literal."  
With Jordan's covering fire, Samuel managed to acquire two full locks, one on each Dark Titan. Samuel fired off some Tracking Rockets, damaging his opponents.  
"Jordan, Laser Core ready?" " _Yes._ " "Fire your Laser Core at Vyrax. I've got a score to settle with Zarx." Jordan doomed Vyrax's Dark Ronin while Samuel engaged Zarx and his Dark Tone. " _Shadow Ronin protective casing compromised. I'm going in for the kill._ " "Copy that, Jordan! It's just you and me now, Zarx."  
"Yes, let's finish this... for now, anyway." "[ _Samuel, deploy a Particle Wall. Habero, next loadout: Scorch._ ]" Samuel brought up the Particle Wall as the FB-8276's 40mm Tracker Cannon was replaced by a T-203 Thermite Launcher.

"Oh, really now?" "Glad I'm not using 'your' loadout anymore?" "Eh, little bit."  
"[ _Samuel, recommend use of Thermal Shield at close-range for consistent damage._ ]" "Understood, FB." Samuel used the one dash of the Ogre-class Titan to get up at Zarx's Dark Tone and engage the Thermal Shield, steadily melting away the remaining hull integrity it had left.  
He jumped and punched Zarx's Dark Scorch, followed it up with a kick, and then a pulse of the Thermal Shield to top it off.

 **Samuel [Termination] Dark Tone**

 **Samuel [Termination] Zarx**

 **Jordan [Termination] Dark Ronin**

 **Jordan [Termination] Vyrax**

"[ _Enemy Titan down._ ]" "Got it." "[ _Warning: Hostile Titanfall detected!_ ]" "Another one?!" "[ _Excessive thermal readings positive. Xargon incoming._ ]"  
The Dark Scorch dropped in as Zarx and Vyrax vanished from the area, a line of black flames extending between Samuel and Jordan.  
Just then, a wave of black fire rushed along the ground, severely damaging AX-2474's hull.

Music: Super Mario Galaxy 2 - Squizzard (Normal)

"Xargon, huh? Didn't know he would be back so soon." "[ _The same could possibly be said for Zarx and Vyrax._ ]" FB-8276 stated. "Fair point." "[ _Flame Core ready._ ]" "How do we always have a charged Core every time we swap loadouts?" "{ _That would be me. I've been giving you a charged Titan Core with each loadout switch._ }" "[ _My appreciation, Habero. Samuel, Incendiary Traps will be more effective than the Thermal Shield. Xargon will simply use his own Thermal Shield as a counter against yours._ ]" "Acknowledged."

"HA hahaha haaaa! You really shouldn't be playing with fire." "Yeah? Well, the same should be said to you, Xargon! Take your own advise!" "I- uh- ...Uuhhmm..."  
Despite his superior mental capabilities, Xargon didn't know how to respond to having his own words used against him.  
"[ _Good work, Samuel. You've distracted him._ ]"  
"I- How did- But I- Uh... What?" Xargon was stammering and babbling from his surprise confusion, not paying attention to Samuel using his Core. "[ _Flame Core activated._ ]" The thermal shockwave from the Flame Core hit Xargon's Dark Scorch, the impact snapping him back to reality.  
"Clever. Very clever. Turning my words against me so I would be confused enough to not pay attention to a surprise attack. Well done, Samuel." "I just use the logic of what I hear to my advantage." "Hmph. Impressive."

Just then, an energy beam hit the Dark Scorch, making it stumble back. " _Laser Shot confirmed hit on target!_ " It was Jordan.  
"[ _Flame Core offline and unavailable. Recommend use of final loadout: Northstar. Habero, Stryder chassis._ ]" "{ _You got it, FB. Let's see how true your aim is, Samuel._ }" FB-8276's chassis was transformed into a Stryder, with the T-203 Thermite Launcher being replaced with a different version of the Plasma Railgun.

With a well-timed dash out of the way of Xargon's Firewall, Samuel blasted the Dark Pilot with a fully charged burst, blowing off a chunk of armor. Two Incendiary Traps were spotted at FB-8276's feet, ready to be ignited.  
With quick thinking and good timing, Samuel activated the V-TOL Hover, causing FB-8276's chassis to fly into the air. A Cluster Missile was released as Xargon placed a new thermite canister into his weapon, catching him by surprise.  
"[ _Flight Core activated._ ]" Samuel put away the Plasma Railgun as two Acolyte Pods unfolded, releasing a storm of unguided missiles straight at Xargon, who was simply blown up in the destruction of his Dark Titan.

 **Samuel [Flight Core salvo] Dark Scorch**

 **Samuel [Flight Core salvo] Xargon**

Music: Titanfall 2 - Combat Efficiency Rating

"[ _Enemy Titan down. Flight Core offline._ ]" FB-8276 reverted back to his original loadout as Samuel disembarked.  
"[ _I have compared our combat efficiency rating with mine and Blisk's. The rating with me and my original Pilot was 99.992%. Samuel, mine and your combat efficiency rating exceeds at 112%, a new best in IMC history, even though the IMC is gone. Your idea for using the more advanced Titan loadouts has further increased our rating to approximately 189% combat efficiency. With the help our our Fireteam, our combat efficiency rating has become... incalculable. I would estimate it being at least 952%._ ]" "I guess we're an impossibly incredible team, huh?" "[ _That is an accurate estimation. Jordan, thank you for your assistance._ ]" " _Eh no problem, FB. Just doing my job._ "

Music: Titanfall 2 - Uphold the Mission

The Simulacrum disembarked from the Ion as the two machines walked off, weapons on their backs.  
Before Jordan and AX-2474 were out of sight, Samuel managed to see them fist-bump.

"FB, I still don't know how you communicated with Habero while he wasn't out." "{ _Samuel, I found the neural link, as well as a way to talk to FB through it. We've been speaking for a while while you were away because of this._ }" "[ _Habero is correct, Pilot. The neural link we established allows us to communicate without the use of your helmet's radio._ ]" "Well, FB. Where would you say we should head to now?" "[ _The Dreadnaught. If we are to end this threat, we must eliminate the new leader of the Taken. Guardian data indicates the Taken Queen will most likely be onboard the Dreadnaught._ ]" "Well, we need a way to get you into that thing. However, it's been reported that the Dreadnought is basically its own Darkness Zone. We can't summon you there, and we don't have any ships big enough for any Titans to fit in." "[ _We must find a way_.]"

* * *

I will see you all next time.


	17. A surprising development

Samuel's logbook

FB went through a load of self-maintenance from using all those more advanced loadouts. I don't think we should do that again until it's safe.

* * *

FB-8276 Auto-Transcription

Destination: Saturn's rings - the Dreadnaught.

Communication intercepts indicate the new Taken Queen, Savathûn, has constructed a weapon made from a combination of Fallen, Hive, Cabal, and Vex technology with the sole purpose of eradicating all Light, killing the Traveler and ending humanity. This must not be allowed.

Protocol 2: Uphold the Mission. Destroy Dreadnaught superweapon.

* * *

Music: Destiny - The Tower

Samuel and FB-8276 were going through numerous galactic radio frequencies one day, hoping to find any Guardians that were stranded on other planets, but then something caught the Titan's attention. "[ _Samuel, stop._ ]" "What is it, FB?" "[ _Voice recognition: Spyglass_.]" "Who's Spyglass?" "[ _Spyglass is the Vice Admiral of the IMC. The Interstellar Manufacturing Corporation still exists._ ]" "Alright, I'll try and patch in to that frequency."

Music: Metroid Other M - Uncovering The Bioweapons Plot

" _▀▖┗▛▄s is the Vice Admiral of the IMC, designation: Spyglass. Come in, Earth. Do you rea▀▖┗▛▄ere any survivors? I am detecting one of ou▀▖┗▛▄ssis number: Foxt▀▖┗▛▄ven-S▀▖┗▛▄re any survivors, please respo_ "  
"You weren't kidding." "[ _Attempting to boost radio signal and strengthen connection._ ]"  
" _This is the Vice Admiral of the IMC, designation: Spyglass. Come in, Earth. Do you read? Are there any survivors? I am detecting one of our Titans, chassis number: Foxtrot-Bravo Eight-Two-Seven-Six. If there are any survivors, please respond immediately._ "  
"[ _Vice Admiral Spyglass, this is FB-8276. Survivors are present, we will require assistance with a major assault against_ Savathûn. _Transmitting Guardian databank connection link._ ]"

It took a while for a response to come through.  
" _Solid copy. Information received and verified. We will send a team to retrieve you._ " "[ _Negative. I now belong here, with the Guardians. Protocol 2: Uphold the mission. Fight alongside the Guardians and defend what remains of humanity on Earth._ ]" " _And Blisk?_ " "[ _KIA. Cause of death: overrun by Fallen. I am now linked to an acting Pilot, Guardian Samuel Henter._ ]" " _You linked with a Guardian?_ " "[ _We have gained mutual trust, therefore I enacted Protocol 1: Link to Pilot. Our combat efficiency rating is beyond 100%._ ]" " _How is that possible?_ " "[ _Samuel Henter's, Habero, Ghost has located my Datacore and reconstructed the Ogre and Stryder Titan models. This allows for a change in my current form. The Vanguard has created a close-range weapon designed for my use. Weapon designation: Arc Sword._ ]" " _We will send a team to assist you in your mission, as well as transport your Pilot onboard the IMS Sentinel for Simulation training._ " "[ _Samuel Henter is not the only Pilot here. His Fireteam, Reclaimer 724, consists of two other Guardian-Pilots. Vanter-11, Pilot of Northstar-class Titan TX-6284, discovered in an abandoned IMC tech cache left on Earth. Verona Abernathy, Pilot of Tone-class Titan KF-9294, discovered in the same IMC tech cache. Jordan has been located and revived, and his link with Ion-class Titan AX-2474 has been restored. Jordan has also joined our Fireteam._ ]" " _Confirmed. IMC Drop Ships inbound. Gather all Pilots. The Drop Ships will arrive at your location in T-minus 2 minutes._ "

Music: Titanfall - OST 03

Samuel and FB-8276 gathered the Fireteam before calling for the Vanguard, telling them about the recently discovered truth that the IMC was alive.  
"[ _Spyglass, all Pilots have been gathered. We are waiting at the rendezvous point._ ]" " _The IMS Sentinel will arrive in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... mark._ " With perfect timing, a gigantic carrier warped in, a sonic boom along with it.  
As the carrier came closer and closer to the front of the City, a large ramp came out from it and landed at the front of the courtyard.  
The first to come down the ramp was an android with an R-97 on its back. " _I assume you are the Pilots I have heard about?_ " "Yeah. Let me guess. You're Spyglass, right? Samuel asked. " _That is correct, Samuel Henter. You may brief us in on your mission._ " "I'll brief you in on the way."

Music: Titanfall 2 - Rifleman Cooper

Later that day, the Titans were brought onboard the IMS Sentinel as their Pilots were readying up for a major offensive on the Dreadnaught.  
As they were finishing up, an Atlas-class Titan walked through the massive chamber, upper hatch part up and open. Inside the cockpit was Samuel Henter.  
As the Guardian-Pilot spoke, FB-8276 amplified the voice through his built-in speakers. "Listen up! The Dreadnaught is building up dark power in order to create a deadly blast throughout the universe to wipe us all out, but without the main source of its energy, a sphere of Taken energy created by Savathûn, the Dreadnaught will be unable to fire! Your mission is to break into the Dreadnaught, eradicate any and all hostiles you can find, destroy the Taken Queen, and neutralize the Dreadnaught weapon! In T-minus 6 minutes, we will arrive at the rings of Saturn, where the Dreadnaught is located! We have to get in there quickly, or else they'll use the weapon's current charge to wipe us all out! Spyglass, enter the co-ordinates!" " _Acknowledged. Destination co-ordinates set._ "

Music: Titanfall - OST 02

With the fleet en route to Saturn's rings, Spyglass was checking something.  
" _FB-8276, your original Pilot was KIA?_ " "[ _Correct, Blisk was killed by the Fallen, centuries ago. As you already know, I am now linked to a special Guardian, who has subsequentially become a Pilot. Seven standard weeks ago, we discovered an abandoned IMC tech cache left on Earth. From this facility, Samuel Henter, Vanter-11, and Verona Abernathy have outfitted themselves with Pilot weaponry. We also acquired Northstar-class Titan TX-6284, Tone-class Titan KF-9294, Ronin-class Titan ZF-2672, Scorch-class Titan DX-4679, Legion-class Titan XA-8684, and Ion-class Titan AX-2474 from that cache. AX-2474 had a preinstalled neural link with Jordan, but the others had no link._ ]" " _Understood. You will transferred to a fully-qualified Pilot._ " "[ _Objection. Samuel is my Pilot. Our combat effectiveness is beyond even the IMC's limits. Requesting permission to retain this link._ ]" " _Very well. Your neural link with Samuel Henter shall remain. Samuel Henter, report to Hammond Pilot Certification Simulator 638 for Pilot training._ " "Yes, sir. On my way."

As Samuel went down to the onboard Training Pods, Spyglass approached FB-8276.  
" _If Samuel is to be your Pilot, it is only fair that he gets to train with the Titan he is linked to._ "  
FB-8276 opened his main optical unit, allowing Spyglass to remove a small device. FB-8276's Datacore.  
With the Datacore in hand, Spyglass placed the device in a computer terminal and connected the Titan AI to the simulation, allowing FB-8276 to assist his Pilot with training.

* * *

Get ready for a very long chapter of training.

See you next time.


	18. Guardian in Pilot training

Samuel's logbook

Of all the things I've seen on the battlefield, the Pilot is the true dominant force.  
Fast and agile.  
Graceful, yet devastating.  
Perceptive, resourceful, and relentless.  
The Pilot sees the world differently.  
Sheer walls become flanking routes.  
Pilots fight differently.  
Experienced in deception and maneuver, even overwhelmingly odds shift in their favor, but what truly separates the Pilot from all the infantry of the battlefield is the bond between a Pilot and a Titan.  
When linked to a Titan, a Pilot can only be stopped by overwhelming force... or an equal.  
I may be a Pilot myself, but I still hope I can live up to the honor.

I should really get trained up before getting further involved in any IMC business, and this simulator is the best way to do it.

* * *

FB-8276 Auto-Transcription

The IMC has returned.

It is time to end this threat.

My Pilot is currently undergoing Pilot training.  
I will assist him.

* * *

Music: Metroid Other M - Training Chamber

" _Pilot Samuel Henter, be advised: I have connected the Datacore of FB-8276 into the simulation systems of the Training Pod you are currently using._ "  
Spyglass said through the comms.  
"Right. Thank you." Samuel attempted to engage the Simulation Pod, but was unable to find a way to activate it. "Uh... Spyglass? How do you turn this thing on?" " _There is an activation interface above the entrance to the Pod. You should see it on the interior._ " Samuel looked up, seeing the interface. "Found it. Now what?" " _On the interface's keypad, enter the code: 137782. Once you have entered the code, pull down the latch to close the Pod and activate the Simulator._ "  
The Guardian-Pilot punched in the passcode before pulling down a handle, causing the pod's two separate entryway hatch pieces to converge into a closed position, first the left, then the right. " _Welcome to Hammond Pilot Certification Simulator. Key accepted. Training Pod is authorized. Welcome, Pilot. To calibrate the AR display, please look at each of the red lights._ "  
Two red lights turned on, one on the closed entrance, the other in the center of the overhead interface.  
Samuel looked at the top red light first, causing it to rapidly blink before turning blue, then he looked at the lower one, causing it to do the same.  
" _Visual calibration complete. Simulator initializing._ " Green light slowly filled the chamber as Samuel seemingly blacked out.

Music: none

The next thing Samuel knew, his sight was composed of white letters on a black background.

HAMMOND INDUSTRIES PILOT TRAINING POD

Initializing simulation modules...

After a second or two, the words quickly faded away and a logo appeared above two words.

HAMMOND INDUSTRIES

The symbol resembled a capitol H placed perfectly within the normal icon seen on a power button.  
Under the logo was more words.

PILOT COMBAT

CERTIFICATION SIMULATOR

The symbol and the words under it faded out before Samuel's vision seemingly glitched in a sleek chamber.  
Ahead of him was an orange force field.  
" _You are free to move around the simulation._ _Please walk through the tunnel in front of you._ " The force field immediately shut off, allowing Samuel to move through the path to another chamber just like the first one, force field and all. As he went through the tunnel, a gate slowly closed, but he managed to get through before it shut.  
" _Sprint through the tunnel._ " The second force field shut down like the first, yet the gate at the end was closing faster, so Samuel went into a full-on free-run. The gate closed behind him, allowing him to catch his simulated breath for merely a split-second. "Heh... a bit unexpected already, I'd have to say."

" _Jump over the obstacle._ " This one was easy, just a simple bench-like beam going from wall to wall, about up to the knees if not shorter. "Pfhfhft... OK, that's easier than easy."

Samuel came to a pit in the floor. " _For greater distance, jump while sprinting._ "  
The Guardian-Pilot ran toward the edge before jumping, rolling on the other side of the pit. Then came an excuse for another obstacle. " _Jump toward the edge of a surface to pull yourself up._ "  
Samuel jumped up with ease, his hands gripping the edge, hard as iron. Climbing up was easier than expected for some reason, even for a simulation. In the next room was a strange glowing formation, which Samuel walked into.  
Everything blinked to black before more words came into his vision.

Pilot Training Module 02

[ Wallrunning ]

The Hammond Industries logo came up again before fading away, leaving Samuel in a different area.  
" _As a Pilot, your most important piece of gear is your Jump Kit, which allows you to run on walls. Wallrun across the gap to proceed._ " Samuel saw a considerably long gap in the corridor ahead of him, too big for him to jump while sprinting. He jumped onto the wall with arrows in it, feeling something on his waist propelling him along said wall.  
Samuel landed on a platform before wallrunning again, this time seeing a longer and slimmer corridor ahead of him.  
" _Wallruns can be chained together to travel farther. Try jumping from one wallrun directly into another._ " Samuel did just that before landing on another platform, with arrows on a wall pointing diagonally forward and up.  
Another glowing formation awaited him in the next room. " _Well done._ "

"Wallrunning is easy with this thing." Samuel looked at the back of his belt and saw a sort of advanced jetpack. The Jump Kit.

Pilot Training Module 03

[ Freeform Wallrun ]

" _Use sprinting, jumping, and wallrunning to make your way to the exit._ " The corridor ahead looked a bit more industrial, which was quite interesting.  
Samuel started wallrunning like normal, but then he fumbled it and fell into the long pit below. He was immediately greeted with the sight of the start of the course again, so he could try again. "Alright, I'll do it this time."

Running across the wall again, Samuel jumped into another wallrun before going through consecutive wallruns and reaching another end chamber.  
" _Completion requirements met._ " "Heh... Told you I could do it." He walked into the formation.

Pilot Training Module 04

[ Double Jump ]

" _Jump Kits extend your natural jumping ability. You can jump once more after leaving the ground._ " Samuel jumped the first gap, following what the AI said.  
" _To cover even more distance, wait longer before starting the second jump._ " Samuel waited about a third of a second longer before triggering the second jump, easily reaching the other side.  
He came to the end up the room, but saw no end chamber. " _Double jump and mantle into the hole above to proceed._ " The Guardian-Pilot looked up, seeing the hole in the ceiling.  
He double dumped and grabbed onto the edge before pulling himself up, seeing the end chamber just ahead. "Heh... As easy doing it as it is saying it apparently." Samuel proceeded to the next module.

Pilot Training Module 05

[ Freeform Double Jump ]

" _Use wallrunning and double jumping to make your way to the exit._ " Again with the rustic appearance in the area, Samuel jumped up with a wallrun into an upper level, seeing a wallruning place with the end chamber just on the other end. Jumping on one wall, then the next, Samuel noticed a structure in the level below. He could be wrong, but Samuel could've sworn he saw Quad Rocket magazines in the area below.  
" _Excellent navigational skills, Pilot._ " "Thanks!"

Pilot Training Module 06

[ Cloak ]

As Samuel's vision came back in, he noticed a small device on his wrist. " _Cloaking, making yourself nearly invisible, is essential to Pilot survival. To get past the sentries, Cloak first, then move through the area quickly._ "  
With the press of a button, the Guardian-Pilot became nearly invisible, allowing Samuel to run to the other side of the chamber and reach the end room.  
" _Well done. Cloaking does not last forever. Look at your Cloak Meter on the bottom left of your HUD to monitor your remaining Cloak time._ "

Pilot Training Module 07

[ Basic Combat ]

" _In close-quarter situations, you can kill silently with a melee attack. Get close to the target to melee._ " Samuel approached the simulated target before putting his arms around the humanoid's neck, turning the head all the way around.  
" _If you melee an opponent from behind, you will perform an execution. Meleeing an enemy from the front can be faster, but carries more risk of death._ " "Wow, that was interesting, but I've already done that before coming to this simulation. It was in a Crucible game." " _To continue, please pull your weapon._ " Samuel pulled a weapon off his belt, but it wasn't his R-101C Carbine. " _The weapon is empty. Load a fresh magazine._ " Samuel grabbed a small magazine off his belt and slid it into the pistol. " _This is the Smart Pistol, an auto-targeting weapon. Get close enough to a valid target and the Smart Pistol will start locking on. Wait for a full lock before pulling the trigger._ " "This is an older version of that handgun from that IMC tech cache in the Cosmodrome! It's the Smart Pistol!"

A force field ahead vanished, revealing another simulated target. " _Use your Smart Pistol to neutralize the target._ " A small red octagon appeared on the target's head in Samuel's helmet sight within a scanning zone similar to a Legion's Smart Core display. He pulled the trigger, causing a single round to hit the target with pinpoint accuracy.  
" _Target eliminated._ " Samuel was intrigued by the Smart Pistol. A force field ahead opened, and a large chamber was revealed beyond it, with him at the top.  
" _The Smart Pistol can lock on to more than one target. Eliminate all of the targets with your Smart Pistol._ " Four simulated targets down below, four locks, one trigger pull, and four shots taken. All of them were wiped out. "Nice weapon." " _Targets neutralized._ "

Samuel dropped to the chamber floor, another force field ahead of him. " _Some enemies, especially Pilots, require multiple locks to kill with one trigger pull._ " The force field vanished, allowing the Smart Pistol to start locking on to the simulated target. " _Kill the Pilot with your Smart Pistol._ "  
Three locks were acquired on the simulated Pilot. "Huh. Interesting." With one trigger pull, three rounds were fired, eliminating the simulated Pilot. " _Target down._ " The end chamber was revealed ahead.

Pilot Training Module 08

[ Firing Range ]

Another chamber was Samuel's first sight, no end chamber to be found. " _Switch to your rifle._ "  
Samuel looked at his belt, seeing his R-101C Carbine where it once was. He grabbed it and chambered the first round of the mag.  
" _To take a more calculated shot, you can aim down the sights of your weapon. Destroy all of the targets in the Shooting Range._ " A few of the IMC's work droids, known as Marvins, suddenly blinked into existence behind a passive barrier that allowed only ballistics to pass through. Samuel aimed down the R-101C's AOG, getting a better line of fire to hit the targets.  
One by one, they all went down, then Samuel reloaded after he was done. " _All targets eliminated without a magazine swap. Your ammunition conservation has been noted._ " Instead of there being an end chamber, Samuel's vision was suddenly struck with the familiar flat blackness.

Pilot Training Module 09

[ Grenade Range ]

Samuel's first sight was the same chamber as before, but with two structures within the shooting range, each with a hole in the upper and lower half. " _Throw a grenade into each of the windows._ " Samuel grabbed an Arc Grenade off his belt, removed the pin, and threw the EMP explosive into a window, making the shot.  
He threw three more, each flying into a window. " _Four out of four. Nicely done._ "

Pilot Training Module 10

[ Pilot Combat Scenario ]

Samuel was greeted with the sight of an open area, a highly unexpected experience.  
" _Combat scenario initialized. Destroy all opposition in the area._ " Samuel pulled out his R-101C Carbine, ready for action. " _Your Mini-Map is located in the upper left corner of your AR display. Look for the small dots on your Mini-Map to find all the enemy troops._ "  
Samuel ran across the area, using his Mini-Map as directed and eliminating the simulated troops in the zone. In relatively short time, he had wiped them all out, his Arc Grenades expended and his Carbine with only 13 rounds left in the current magazine. " _Minimal damage sustained during live-fire exercise. Well done._ " Samuel stood tall and proud, his Carbine propped up on his shoulder and a smile on his face.  
" _Combat scenario initialized. Hostile Titanfall imminent. Titans will not take substantial damage from small-arms fire. Switch to your Anti-titan weapon._ " Samuel pulled out his Mag Launcher before hearing the sound of a Titanfall. He looked to the sky, seeing a fireball drop from the sky.

Suddenly, Spyglass was heard. " _Samuel Henter, that is not your Titan. FB-8276 will be the one you drop._ " "Good to know."

The fireball exploded, leaving an Atlas-class Titan with a different physical appearance, and an XO-16 Chaingun in hand. " _Destroy the Titan with your Anti-Titan weapon._ " Samuel opened fire with his Mag Launcher, drawing the digital mech's attention as it too opened fire. He was forced to run into the central structure to avoid incoming ballistics, hearing the stomping sounds of the Titan outside.  
After a while, the virtual Titan was blown to bits and pieces. " _Good job. Taking on a Titan is very dangerous, even with the right weaponry. Pilots earn credit towards their next Titan drop by engaging in combat. Once your Titan is built, you can drop your Titan onto the battlefield. To continue, please initiate Titanfall._ "  
Samuel pressed a button on his wrist-worn device, causing another fireball to drop from above. " _Look to the sky to watch your Titan fall into battle._ " An IMC Atlas Titan with a Quad Rocket landed right where Samuel was looking at the time of him pressing the button. " _Get close to your Titan to mount up._ "

"FB, is that you?" "[ _Hello, Samuel. I am here to assist your training._ ]" Samuel climbed into FB-8276's open cockpit, gaining control as the Titan stood up. The control mechanisms covered his arms as the Titan cockpit display engaged.  
" _Titans are designed to be a natural extension of the Pilot. Firing your Titan's primary weapon is as easy as firing a Pilot weapon. Kill the hostile arriving in Drop Pods._ "  
Smaller and quicker fireballs bolted down from the sky, revealing little structures that seemingly drilled into the ground, then opened a hatch to let more simulated troops out into the battlefield.

Samuel blasted a few with the Quad Rocket, stepped on numerous troops he did not notice, and punched some of the targets into oblivion while reloading. It was all easy. " _Excellent. Combat scenario complete._ "

Pilot Training Module 11

[ Titan Dash ]

Samuel was still within his Titan as he saw the next chamber he ended up in. A simple hallway was beyond a force field, and the end chamber was beyond the hallway.  
" _Titans can dash laterally to perform fast directional changes. To proceed, please dash in any direction you like._ " Samuel dashed backwards, causing a small light above the force field to turn from orange to green. " _Dash forwards._ " Samuel dashed ahead, then tried dashing to his right, only to hear a faint vent exhaust, and not go anywhere. "The _Dash Meter is located beneath the crosshair on the Titan cockpit display. Each blue box represents one dash._ "  
Both boxes had fully replenished, meaning Samuel could dash another two times. " _Dash to your left._ " Samuel dashed left. " _Dash to your right._ " He dashed to the right. " _Good job. Please proceed to the exit._ "  
The force field dropped before fading back in, confusing Samuel. " _Titans frequently dash to avoid threats in combat._ " Missiles suddenly came bolting from the back wall of the end chamber, blasting the force field. " _Move down the hallway while avoiding the rockets._ "

Along the hallway were alcoves Samuel could use as cover from the rockets.  
As Samuel moved down the hallway, a small alarm blared. "[ _Incoming!_ ]" Samuel dashed into the alcove on his right, dodging the rockets.  
He came back out and proceeded to the next alcove intersection. The alarm sound was heard as Samuel dashed to the left, avoiding the missiles.  
He continued on to the end chamber.

Pilot Training Module 12

[ Titan Vortex Shield ]

" _To defend against ranged threats, Titans can be equipped with the Vortex Shield. This weapon absorbs incoming ballistics for a limited time, then re-fires them._ "  
Another Atlas Titan was spotted at the end of the hallway, and with no alcoves to dash into this time. The force field vanished as Samuel powered up the Vortex Shield. The Titan at the end opened fire, each round floating aimlessly within the field.  
With a pulse, the Vortex Shield was released, recoiling the arm and sending the projectiles right back at the Titan, reducing it to a connected pair of smoldering Atlas Titan legs, the main body having exploded. " _Well played._ "  
Samuel proceeded to the end chamber.

Pilot Training Module 13

[ Titan AI Control ]

" _Skilled Pilots often disembark from their Titans on the battlefield. To continue, disembark from your Titan._ " Samuel disembarked from FB-8276's digital chassis before seeing a ramp leading into a separated portion of the next chamber.  
" _Head into the control room to open the gate for your Titan._ " Samuel ran up the ramp, seeing a terminal in the room. He pulled out a high-tech knife from his belt, pried open the cover of the terminal, pushed a button to activate the technical aspect of the tool, and stuck the blade into the slot underneath the terminal's cover. Samuel watched as three numbers on the small screen in the hilt of the knife randomized, each stopping at a certain number and beeping.  
Once the display had settled on a random triple-digit number, he removed the Data-Knife and put the terminal cover back where it once was.

" _Pilots can control their Titan's AI when they are on foot. The AI can be toggled to follow you, or guard its current location. The lower right corner of your Pilot HUD displays your Titan's current AI mode._ " Samuel took a look, seeing the filled-in silhouette of an Atlas-class Titan with what appears to be an XO-16 Chaingun next to the ammunition counter for his R-101C Carbine. " _Put your Titan into Follow-Mode, and it will follow you through the gate._ " Samuel pressed the button on his Titan communicator, causing the silhouette's position to change.  
"[ _I'm on my way._ ]" Samuel watched as FB-8276 walked through the gate, a force field appearing behind him.

"When _your Titan is in Follow-Mode, it will try to stay close to your position. Get close to your Titan, and re-embark._ " Samuel jumped into the chamber FB-8276 was in before running up to the Atlas. The Titan grabbed him before placing the Guardian-Pilot within the cockpit, re-engaging manual control. " _To continue, pilot your Titan to the exit._ "  
The end chamber was just in sight, allowing Samuel to proceed to the final module.

Pilot Training Module 14

[ Titan Combat Scenario ]

Samuel was greeted with the same open area from the first combat scenario. " _Titans also carry offhand weapons into combat. These weapons can be fired at time when primary weapons are unavailable, which enhances your Titan's combat effectiveness._ "  
"[ _Samuel, the loadout we have is not what we would normally get in this simulation. Spyglass has disengaged the default loadout generator for us, allowing for our original weaponry to be used in training._ ]"  
" _Your Titan has been equipped with the Cluster Missile. Try firing your Cluster Missile now._ " Samuel launched a Cluster Missile, watching as the single projectile became a small explosive zone on a wall. " _Be sure to deploy offhand weapons to maximize your firepower in combat. Prepare for your final combat test. Try to use all of the skills you have learned._ " Samuel loaded a fresh magazine into the Quad Rocket as the Cluster Missile launcher reloaded.

" _I will skip you to the final wave. Enemy Titans will carry various weapons and be equipped with the Vortex Shield._ " Spyglass transmitted. "Right..."

One by one, five Atlas-class Titans dropped in and opened fire on Samuel. Two of them had XO-16 Chainguns, another two had 40mm Cannons, and the last one had a Quad Rocket.  
Samuel started blasting the XO-16 and 40mm Atlas with the Quad Rocket, dealing a good amount of damage before pulling up the Vortex Shield and absorbing incoming fire. He sent the ballistics right back at the 40mm Atlas before launching a Cluster Missile at the XO-16 Atlas. The simulated Titan weaved out of the way of the Cluster Missile before resuming fire.  
"[ _Hostile Titan incoming behind us!_ ]" Samuel dashed out the the way of a rocket volley before pulling up the Vortex Shield again. Quad Rocket rounds and XO-16 shells were suspended in the field before being sent right back at the Quad Rocket Atlas, which took the shot, leaving it with a massive chunk of the health gone.

Just then, a few surprise 40mm rounds hit FB-8276's hull, depleting the shields. All remaining simulated Titans immediately stopped as the magazine in FB-8276's Quad Rocket was reduced to immediately zero. " _Each Titan has a shield that deflects incoming damage. Your shield bar wraps above the health bar at the top center of your HUD. If you avoid taking damage for a short time, your shields will recharge. The best Pilots will monitor their Titan's shields in combat, taking breaks to recharge as necessary._ "  
The Quad Rocket's ammunition was replaced as the simulated Titans resumed fire. The Quad Rocket Atlas fired upon Samuel, who caught the missiles in the Vortex Shield. The projectiles were sent back, but were caught in another Vortex Shield. Samuel launched a Cluster Missile into the enemy Titan's Vortex Shield before readying his own. The Quad Rocket Atlas sent the rockets zooming right at him, only to go through a third and final Vortex Shield, crippling the simulated Titan.  
With the Quad Rocket Atlas destroyed, Samuel focused on the four remaining simulated Titans. The four remaining Titans all grouped up and began causing heavy damage.

With amazing skill, Samuel eliminated two of the simulated Titans with a well placed Cluster Missile and properly timed Vortex Shield.  
It didn't take long for the remaining two to reduce FB-8276's hull integrity to a certain point, but then there was the freeze again. " _Your Titan's health bar status is located at the top center of your HUD. Notice that when your health bar goes down, it will not replenish. Once your health bar is depleted, your Titan is doomed to die shortly._ "

Eventually, the remaining Titans were destroyed, with FB-8276's hull integrity having just barely survived.  
" _Maximum threat wave defeated. Exemplary combat skills, Pilot._ "  
"We're a good team, aren't we?" "[ _Affirmative._ ]"  
" _Initiating forced stand-down._ " "Wait. What?"  
An alarm started blaring within FB-8276's cockpit as the health bar became a degrading black and yellow caution pattern, slowly filling up with red. "NOT AGAIN!"  
" _Your Titan is critically damaged. Combat Veterans refer to this as Doom-State. Your Titan will inevitably self-destruct once it is doomed. In this simulation, you will have infinite time to eject. This will not be the case in actual combat. You must eject before your Titan goes critical._ "

"Well, FB, my friend. I'll see you outside." "[ _Very well. I look forward to seeing you again, and in person._ ]" Samuel pulled the lever before being sent high into the digital air, seeing FB-8276's virtual chassis explode.

" _When you eject, you can use the higher-vantage point to plan your next move._ " Samuel landed atop the central structure, looking over the area one last time.  
" _Excellent. Your Pilot Combat Certification is complete._ " The next thing Samuel knew, his sight was complete pitch black again.  
After a while, he saw the green lights of the Training Pod's interior.

Music: Metroid Other M - Training Chamber

" _For your safety, please stay in the Training Pod to regain your equilibrium._ "  
Samuel pushed the handle back up, causing the Pod's hatch to open up.

The first thing he noticed on the outside was two mechanical being just outside the Pod, Spyglass and FB-8276, with his Datacore reinstalled. " _Hello, Pilot Samuel Henter. I assume the training went well?_ " "Not what I had expected, but I'm better off with the Simulation Pod than learning it in real combat. No offense, FB." "[ _No offense taken, Pilot. Have you fully regained your motor co-ordination?_ ]" Samuel tested his hand-eye co-ordination as Spyglass reached in the Pod, his hand extended to help the newly certified Pilot out of the Pod.  
With a smile, Samuel accepted it, and was pulled on his feet and out of the Simulator.  
Upon exiting the Pod, Samuel felt a bit woozy. "Not quite, but I'm getting there." He shook his head, getting his sense back in order.

"OK, I'm good. I'm probably still recovering my equilibrium, so that's gonna take a bit." " _With Saturn a good distance away, you may have that while to decompress._ " "Alright... ~Exhale~ Anything else?" "[ _I detect changes within my chassis design. However, these changes may be beneficial should everything go wrong._ ]" " _In case things go wrong, we have special empty Titans ready to drop in. They lack a Datacore, so you will be able to place your Titan's Datacore into these new models._ " "[ _I have instructed Habero to not worry about these changes, and not to tell you until the time is right. The IMC has also constructed stronger shells in order to prevent your Ghost from being gunned down. They used your newer materials and technological advancements with their own to create the new Pilot Shell._ ]"

Habero phased in, the appearance drastically different from usual. "{ _Hello, Guardi- I mean Pilot, the IMC has more information than the World's Grave. The Interstellar Manufacturing Corporation has broken the Bekenstein limit further than the Hive have!_ }" "Whoa..." "{ _I know, right?!_ }" Habero was surprising excited.

Samuel shifted his attention to a window, seeing Saturn slowly get bigger and bigger. Saturn didn't even hold his interest as Samuel looked to the stars around, seeing an even brighter one in the distance. "Hey, Spyglass? What's that star over there?" Spyglass approached the window Samuel was looking through before seeing the star the Guardian-Pilot was referring to. " _That is not simply a star, but the Frontier._ " "The Frontier? I'd like to have a look around there." " _It may take days for you to look around the Frontier._ " "You mean it's THAT expansive?!" " _Correct. The Frontier is a dense zone of habitable planets, comprised of the outer colonies and the core systems._ "

Music: Metroid Other M - Nightmare Battle

Suddenly, an alarm started blaring. "All troops to your stations! I repeat, all troops to your stations! All Pilots, to your Titans! We are under attack! I repeat, we are under attack!"  
"I have only one guess as to who's attacking us here." " _Explain._ " "It's the Dark Pilots."

* * *

Pilot Shell - "For the Ghosts of official Pilots, this new protective casing will safeguard their lifeline."

Appearance: Mainly light gray with white around the edges and a blue ring around the center, where the eye is located. On each part of the shell is a blue light, facing either forward or back, depending on the shell part. Blue lines from each tip flowing straight into all corners of each piece. The IMC insignia is imprinted on the forward left piece, the Guardian symbol is on the forward right, each on a perfect circle of blue, the icons themselves in white.

* * *

See you next time.


	19. A new Dark Pilot

Samuel's logbook

The IMS Sentinel is under attack from the Dark Pilots, now it's up to us to clear them out.

* * *

FB-8276 Auto-Transcription

Dark Pilot assault localized.

They are attempting to prevent us from reaching the Dreadnaught. We must remove them from our path.

* * *

Music: Metroid Zero Mission - Evading the Pirates

The IMS Sentinel was taking heavy fire from a Dark Pilot, so Samuel and FB-8276 decided to engage. "It could be Zarx in his Shadow Tone on a Cabal ship." "[ _That would mean he is limited in his evasive maneuvers, which should make him easy to eliminate._ ]"

"Pilot Samuel Henter and Atlas-class Titan Foxtrot-Bravo Eight-Two-Seven-Six, report to Hanger 17!"  
"Let's get going, am I right?" "[ _Yes. Zarx will be eliminated shortly._ ]"  
"Pilot Verona Abernathy and Tone-class Titan Kilo-Foxtrot Nine-Two-Nine-Four, report to Hanger 17! Assist your Fireteam leader!"  
"Wait. What? Is it that bad?" " _Analyse the threat. It a Tone-class Titan attacking?_ " Spyglass ordered.  
"Negative! It looks like a Northstar-class!" "A Dark Northstar?! That's new!"

Once the two Pilots and Titans had arrived at Hanger 17, a massive hatch sealed the chamber before venting out all the oxygen.  
"[ _Pilots, I recommend you put on your helmets and activate oxygen filtration modules._ ]" KF-9294 stated. Samuel and Verona slipped their helmets on before connecting a pipe streaming oxygen from a small tank in their new armorsuits, which consisted of basic IMC Rifleman Pilot uniforms.

"Opening Hanger 17 airlock in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... mark!" The airlock opened, allowing the Pilots and Titans to enter the vacuum of space in order to engage the new threat.  
Upon climbing the IMS Sentinel, a load of missiles hit the hull, narrowly missing Verona. "[ _Airborne bogey acquired._ ]"

Music: Metroid Other M - Nightmare Battle

A Dark Titan was seen launching rockets at various IMC Drop Ships, destroying them all. It turned around to face the Pilots and Titans. "Visual clear. I've got good tone."  
The Dark Northstar opened fire with a Flight Core payload, surrounding the group with explosions as the IMS Sentinel took more damage.  
"Spyglass, does the Sentinel have any weapons?" " _Yes, however they are currently inactive. This Dark Northstar has taken them down. We will need time to reactivate the IMS Sentinel's defensive systems._ " "Got it. We'll hold it off while you guys finish the repairs." " _Confirmed._ "

The Dark Northstar lowered the Plasma Railgun before launching a Cluster Missile at the group. "Savathûn, Xenaro's on station. Your journey ends here, followers of the Traveler. Outer space and the skies belong to me. Nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide."  
Xenaro landed on the IMS Sentinel before blasting out a significant portion of KF-9294's hull integrity.

"[ _Be advised: I am engaging an enemy Titan._ ]" FB-8276 fired off a few Quad Rocket volleys, followed up by a Cluster Missile.

"Spyglass, could I get a Battery up here or something? My Titan just lost little over a third of its health in one shot!" Verona called. " _One Titan Battery Pack coming right up. Stand by._ "  
From the top of the Sentinel, a green glass container was released. A hooked cable latched onto the container as energy shots were fired at the Shadow Northstar. " _Jordan and AX-2474 at your service._ " "It's good to see you, Jordan." "[ _Power supply ready. All systems online and ready for combat._ ]" " _Good to be back in action._ " With the Simulacrum and his Ion joining the fight, Samuel embarked FB-8276 and launched a Cluster Missile at the Dark Northstar.

"IMC Pilot Samuel Henter here. I'm requesting a primary weapon transfer." " _Command authenticated. Which weapon do you require?_ " Spyglass responded. "I need a Plasma Railgun."

An IMC Northstar-class Titan flew in with two Plasma Railguns, one older model and one newer model.  
" _IMC Pilot Vanter-11 here, ready to provide Fireteam leader with primary weapon swap._ " "Nice to see you, sharp-eye." " _Now it looks like I have an equal here, doesn't it?_ " "I'll say."  
Vanter-11 passed Samuel the Plasma Railgun before pulling out his own and avoiding a shot from Xenaro.

"I'm outnumbered. Requesting backup." "Stand by, Xenaro. Me, Xargon, and Vyrax are on our way."  
"All IMC forces, Dark Pilots inbound!" Sure enough, three Dark Titans appeared on the IMS Sentinel and attacked.  
"Wipe them out and keep the external defenses offline! We're blowing this thing up!"

"[ _Salvo Core activated._ ]" Verona had patched up her Titan and unleashed the Salvo Core on Vyrax, nearly crippling the Dark Ronin.

Music: Titanfall 2 - The Battle of Typhon

"Don't worry, Guardians! We're coming out to help." Zavala was heard over the comms.  
"We've got Vanguard support! Everyone, fire your Cores!"  
"[ _Firing Laser Core._ ]"  
"[ _Flight Core energized._ ]"  
"[ _Smart Core on._ ]"  
"[ _Flame Core activated._ ]"  
"[ _Sword Core activated._ ]"  
Ikora severely damaged the Dark Titans with a thermite shockwave, Vanter-11 rained down with rockets, Jordan blasted through them with a big red beam, Cayde-6 sliced and diced, and Zavala pelted the hostiles with the Predator Cannon.

 **Jordan [Laser Core] Dark Ronin**

 **Jordan [Laser Core] Vyrax**

 **Cayde [Sword Core] Dark Tone**

 **Cayde [Sword Core] Zarx**

 **Zavala [Predator Cannon] Dark Scorch**

 **Zavala [Predator Cannon] Xargon**

Only one Dark Titan remained, and it was the Dark Northstar, barely functional. "[ _Dark Northstar hull integrity low._ ]"  
Xenaro flew up before launching another barrage of rockets at the group, further damaging the IMS Sentinel as a result.

Suddenly, a single missile hit the Shadow Northstar, causing it to swiftly drift away. "Mayday! Mayday! I am losing control! I repeat, I am losing control! Going down! Going down!"  
"[ _IMC Vice Admiral Spyglass, this is FB-8276. Xenaro is down._ ]" " _Good work. All units, weapons free, the Dreadnaught is within jump range. Pilots, recommend you proceed back inside the Sentinel before the jump._ " "Got it. C'mon, guys."

As the Guardian-Pilots went back inside throught the Hanger 17 airlock, a storm of rockets blasted up, pelting the IMS Sentinel.  
"Hard right! Hard right!"  
Samuel disembarked. "FB, what's going on?" "[ _Unknown. My analysis indicates a throw is our best option here. I can throw you to the IMS Preceptor. From there, you can see what is happening._ ]" FB-8276 grabbed Samuel and winded back for a lob. "[ _Adjusting for debris and artificial external gravity generator range and force. Calculating..._ ]"

Music: Metroid Other M - Ridley Boss Theme

Just then, another barrage of missiles came up, followed by a large figure. Samuel pointed to the figure. "FB, look out!"  
It was too late, the figure swooped in and grabbed FB-8276, who was still holding Samuel. It was the Dark Northstar.  
The Dark Titan was flying randomly around the vacuum of space and slamming FB-8276 into asteroids while punching the Atlas. One impact made FB-8276 drop Samuel, causing the Pilot to fall within the artificial gravity.  
"AAAHHH!" Samuel screamed as he fell, only to hit the hull of the IMS Preceptor.

Before his eyes, Xenaro and FB-8276 crashed in front of him.  
The Atlas quickly got up before running at the enemy Titan. Xenaro started firing his Plasma Railgun FB-8276 before being rammed by the IMC Titan. He flew up and made a U-turn before crashing back down on the IMS Preceptor, grabbing a hold of FB-8276's Vortex Shield arm and slowly ripping it out of the metal socket.

The Dark Northstar landed, threw away the removed arm, and blasted back up.  
As Xenaro flew right at the disarmed Atlas, FB-8276 fired a Cluster Missile, blowing the cockpit hatch off, and revealing another Dreg, this one in different armor than Zarx. "I've lost the hatch! Need cover! Need cover!"  
The Dark Northstar landed on the Atlas, which was then attempting to push it off and gain a positional advantage. "[ _Samuel, aim for the cockpit!_ ]" As Samuel got back up on his feet, the hatch of the enemy Titan began to slowly reappear. Samuel's R-101C Carbine was reloaded and aimed at the Dreg. "[ _Take the shot!_ ]" Samuel opened fire, dealing mortal wounds and internal damage to the Dark Pilot within the Dark Northstar. Xenaro and his Dark Titan spasmed before collapsing, with a storm of wildly released rockets going all over the place.

 **Samuel [R-101C Carbine] Dark Northstar**

 **Samuel [R-101C Carbine] Xenaro**

Music: Titanfall 2 - Effect and Cause

"FB, you OK?" "[ _Left arm severed and Vortex Shield projection module lost. However, I am still operational._ ]" "Samuel Henter to Spyglass, we just had another encounter with Xenaro. FB's lost his left arm and is releasing a ton of sparks from his thrusters!" " _Confirmed. We will try our best to assist you._ "  
"ENEMY ION LASER CORE DETECTED! BRACE FOR IMPACT! ALL HANDS, TO THE LIFEBOATS!"  
A big red beam suddenly came from the Dreadnaught, hitting the Preceptor. An airlock was blasted open on the side of the ship, allowing Samuel and FB-8276 to enter. Once they were inside, the disarmed Atlas used his own chassis to shield the Guardian-Pilot. "What are you doing?!" "[ _Protocol 3. Brace for impact._ ]"  
When they least expected it, the ship crashed... into the Dreadnaught.

Music: Destiny - The Dreadnaught

" _IMC Vice Admiral Spyglass to Guardian-Pilot Samuel Henter and Atlas-class Titan Foxtrot-Bravo Eight-Two-Seven-Six, do you read me?_ " "~COUGH COUGH~ I re- ~ COUGH HACK~ I read you, Spyglass. ~cough~ FB, what about you?" "[ _Reactor remains stable. Quad Rocket lost. Arc Sword no longer functional, blade has been shattered and bent. Pilot-mode malfunction. Auto-navigation systems functioning at 43%. Critical systems damaged._ ]" "Not good... Habero, where are you?" "{ _I just had to be safe back in the IMS Sentinel._ }" "[ _Spyglass, outfit an empty chassis with my loadout. Habero, can you create a new Arc Sword? Mine has been rendered unusable from the crash. Input the Arc Sword schematic into the IMC database. Spyglass,_ _trust Samuel's Ghost. My Arc Sword is a powerful close-range weapon._ ]" " _Confirmed._ " "{ _You've got it, FB._ }"

FB-8276 picked himself back up before punching through a wall, revealing a massive chamber. "[ _Samuel, I detect a major energy signature within the Dreadnaught's weapon. Follow me._ ]"  
After a while of searching, Samuel found something. "FB, up here! I think I found the power source!" "[ _Confirmed. Visual contact re-established with Pilot, and with Dreadnaught weapon power source._ ]"  
Samuel managed to find the controls to lower the power source down to the bottom of the chamber, allowing his Titan to place it within the cockpit as he jumped down.  
"[ _This_ _way_ _, Samuel._ ]" As the Atlas proceeded back to the first chamber, there was a sudden explosion, then Samuel blacked out from the impact.

* * *

See you next time, readers.


	20. The SERE Kit

Samuel's logbook

[NO LOG ENTRY RECORDED]

* * *

FB-8276 EMERGENCY BURST FEED

Status: Critical damage sustained to chassis. Reactor unstable, output at minimal efficiency. Reactor pressure compromised. Pilot Samuel Henter detected nearby, but unconscious.

* * *

Music: Titanfall 2 - SERE kit

Samuel awoke to a searing voice. "Phoros, your problems are not of my concern. Once you have acquired the Anti-Core, we will be rid of the Traveler for good, as well as those pesky Guardians defending the Light." "You got it, Savathûn. I'm working on it. I just need a little more time. You, Titan, you're gonna open up, and give me what I want!" "[ _Voice command... not recognized..._ ]"  
"Let me rip it out of him." "Can't risk it, the Anti-Core is too unstable." Samuel's vision cleared up to see another new Dreg Pilot approaching him, along with a new Cabal Psion Pilot next to what appeared to be a Dark Ion.

"Listen, Henter. You have what's mine, and I want it back. Go on, tell your Titan to open up." Phoros threatened Samuel with a small Knife held at his throat.  
"About what? His feelings?" "Ugh... Still not getting any progress... I have a lot riding up on this, my enemy. So tell your Titan, if he doesn't open up, I will terminate you." "[ _Pilot in jeopardy. Ocular systems... marginal. Cannot visually acquire Pilot._ ]" Samuel got a good look at his Titan, which was reduced to the main body and the one remaining arm. Legs missing, main optic cracked and fractured.

"~sigh~ Stand him up, Phylnsk!" The Cabal Pilot came over and harshly pulled Samuel to his feet before holding him right in front of the crippled Atlas. "Do you see him now? Right here. RIGHT HERE! Yeah?! You see him now?!" "[ _Functions... compromised by... severe crash damage and... Servitor... energy blast._ ]" "I don't care how broken you are! I know deep down, some things, SOME THINGS, still work in there! Now open up, or I'm gonna kill your Pilot right in front of you, right here, right now." The Titan's optic faced the Dark Pilot. "You still remember numbers, don't you? I'm gonna count to 3." Phoros aimed Samuel's RE-45 Autopistol at the Pilot. In his helmet, Samuel was receiving a message in binary code.

01010011 01100001 01101101 01110101 01100101 01101100 00101100 00100000 01110100 01110010 01110101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01101101 01100101 00101110

"1... 2..." The Atlas Titan's cockpit opened up behind the Dark Pilot. "...thre-" The group leader looked at the open Titan cockpit, seeing the Anti-Core of the Dreadnaught's weapon.  
"Now... That wasn't so hard, was it? That's the problem with serious bonds. If you don't win together, you die together."

All of a sudden, the Titan went crazy, lashing at Phoros and throwing nearby fuel canisters, causing them to explode and destroy any surrounding Taken. Samuel blacked out as FB-8276 fired a Cluster Missile.  
When the Guardian-Pilot came to, he saw the chamber on fire, and the Dark Ion approaching the IMC Titan before punching into FB-8276's cockpit and ripping out the Anti-Core.  
FB-8276 attempted to reach for the sphere of darkness before the Dark Titan turned to face him. "Nice try, scrappy. Say goodnight." Phylnsk placed the end of the Splitter Rifle into FB-8276's cockpit before unloading two thirds of a full magazine on full spread, blasting a hole through the back of the cockpit.

Once the bombardment of energy rounds ended, FB-8276's arm went from the side of the Splitter Rifle to the ground, the upper hatch half falling back to the closed position as the weapon was removed from the Titan's interior. "GET THE ANTI-CORE OUT OF HERE! WE'RE RUNNING OUT OF TIME!" The Dark Ion walked away with the Anti-Core in hand.  
Samuel blacked out again.

Once he came to again, he looked at his Titan. No response or sign of activity, not even a light.  
As he reached for his R-101C Carbine, he found that all of his weapons had been removed from his use, as well as his Data-Knife.

Just then, he heard a familiar voice. "[ _Samuel... Over here..._ ]" He rushed to his Titan's side, seeing a faint light in the optic.  
"[ _Samuel... I can no longer uphold the mission..._ ]" Samuel hung his head, believing there was no hope for either of them. "[ _...but you still can. Take the SERE kit... It is your best... chance... for survival._ ]" As the Titan's optic slowly opened, FB-8276's arm slowly rose up to grab a container from within.

With the object removed, the Titan chassis powered down due to a completely demolished Reactor. The arm, and the container in the hand, fell to the floor. Samuel picked up the SERE kit before unknowingly pressing a button on it, causing the container to reveal two storage spaces, one in the left and one in the right.  
From the right storage space, Samuel acquired a small pistol.  
From the left, he pulled out a modified Data-Knife.  
The two storage spaces closed as their contents were removed, presenting a glowing object in the center of the SERE kit.

Samuel removed the object and looked on the side, seeing his Titan's chassis number on it. The object was FB-8276's Datacore.  
"Don't worry, FB. I won't let you down." Getting up, the Guardian-Pilot used his new Data-Knife to hack a large gate to open in seconds. As Samuel left the chamber, his Jump Kit and helmet reactivated. A radio signal was being transmitted by the IMC. " _All units fire at will. Vanter-11, do you have a fix on that signal?_ " " _I've got something, but it's faint. I can't tell what it is._ "  
" _Spyglass, I'm picking up a Datacore, but it's a weak signal!_ " Jordan reported. " _Are you sure you have the co-ordinates? Boost the signal and get through to them._ " " _Spyglass, I have a lock on Samuel's position! He's pulled FB's Datacore! He must have the SERE kit!_ "  
" _FB, Samuel, what's your status? How copy, over?_ " "FB's chassis is out of commission, and we have two more Dark Pilots to worry about! " _Acknowledged. The chassis your Titan instructed us to ready up has been completed. We require a place to drop it. Scans detect a weak point near the main bridge of the Dreadnaught. We will make an opening and wait for your call. We have only one last chance to destroy the Dreadnaught's weapon power source. You and FB are that last chance._ " "Got it. I'm on my way. Samuel out."

With the new Smart Pistol, Samuel easily eradicated any Cabal and Taken in seconds. He had to go through so many massive chambers and corridors, he almost lost track of where he was a few times.  
Finally, he got to the portal that lead to the bridge of the Dreadnaught, then he stepped in it, seeing the hole where a new Titan chassis would be dropped through as he appeared on the other side.  
" _Samuel, your Titan is ready to drop, signal when ready._ " Samuel pressed the button on his wrist-mounted communicator. " _Standby for Titanfall._ " A completely different Titan chassis dropped in, with a hole in the optic, a hole for a Datacore.

Samuel approached the empty chassis as it bent down further, waiting for a Datacore to be installed. He hesitantly placed FB-8276's Datacore into the slot, causing something to happen. The Datacore was processed, analysed, and accepted.  
The Titan looked at him, its optic blinking. "[ _Hello, Samuel._ ]"

* * *

Phoros and Phyinsk were requested by Dancing of Doom, formerly known as Spartan Golsan-017.  
Give him some credit, and go check him out.

01010011 01100001 01101101 01110101 01100101 01101100 00101100 00100000 01110100 01110010 01110101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01101101 01100101 00101110 - Binary translation - Samuel, trust me.

One music track played throughout this entire chapter because it fit the entire chapter at once.

See you next time.


	21. Vanguard-class Titan

Samuel's logbook

[NO LOG ENTRY RECORDED]

* * *

FB-8276 Auto-Transcription

Status: Successfully synchronized with IMC Vanguard-class Titan chassis.  
All critical systems functional.

Protocol 2: Uphold the Mission. Destroy Dark Pulse power source: Anti-Core.

* * *

Music: Destiny - Guardian

Samuel watched in awe as the Titan he had given FB-8276's Datacore stood up, looking over it's appearance.  
"Glad to have you back in one piece, FB." "[ _Over 25,000 actually, and it is good to see you again, my friend._ ]" "New chassis, same Titan?" "[ _Brand new form, same old Datacore. FB-8276 online and ready for combat._ ]" The reincarnated Titan pulled out a brand new Quad Rocket before opening his cockpit, ready to transfer the controls to Samuel. "[ _It is time to complete our mission._ ]"

Music: Titanfall 2 - Ark Pursuit

Samuel jumped inside the open cockpit, seeing Habero as he was connected to the control matrix. "{ _Good to see you again, Guardian._ }" "Good to see you again too, Habero. Spyglass, what Titan chassis is this?" " _An old design acquired from our old foe. It is the most advanced Titan on the Frontier. The Vanguard-class Titan._ " "Whoa... That's amazing! FB, you're better than even yourself now!" "[ _I fail to see how I can surpass myself._ ]" "Let's just say... you got an upgrade a dozen times the size of the Grand Canyon. How about that?" "[ _An upgrade almost a quarter the size of Earth's moon? Very interesting._ ]"

Just then, a Scorch-class Dark Titan dropped in, an apparent indication of Xargon.  
"How are these two still ali- WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" "Hey, Xargon, how do you like the IMC's latest Titan chassis? It's called the Vanguard-class Titan." "Wait. What? Vanguard-class?!" "The most advanced Titan chassis on the Frontier."

"[ _Samuel, I recommend use of the Vanguard loadout._ ]" "The what?"  
Just then, FB-8276's loadout changed. The Quad Rocket was replaced with a new version of the XO-16 Chaingun, the Cluster Missile launcher was swapped with the Multi-Target Missile System, and the Damage Core was exchanged with a brand new Core. "[ _Burst Core ready._ ]" "Let's test that out." "[ _Burst Core activated._ ]"  
A new magazine was quickly placed in the XO-16 before a stream of electrified bullets started pelting Xargon's Dark Scorch, eating away at the enemy Titan's hull integrity and blasting through the Thermal Shield. "Whoa, I'm not the one pulling the trigger!"

After a few seconds, the Burst Core went offline, ending the electric bullet stream.  
"What kind of Core was that?!" "The Vanguard Titan's Burst Core." Samuel unloaded the regular magazine into the Dark Scorch before releasing an entire payload, catching and reflecting a T-203 Thermite Launcher round, and releasing a cloud of Electric Smoke with the Dark Scorch still getting back on it's feet.  
"[ _Engage loadout: Foxtrot-Bravo Eight-Two-Seven-Six._ ]" FB-8276's original loadout was put back in use, the Quad Rocket, Cluster Missile, Vortex Shield, and Arc Sword.  
A small arm on the Titan's back went up to hold the Quad Rocket, while another held the Arc Sword for Samuel to wield.  
"This is Xargon of the Dark Pilots, we have a major situation! I need reinforcements! NOW!" "Xenaro on station, heading in to assist you, Xargon."  
"[ _Warning: Dark Northstar incoming._ ]" "Got it."

" _All units, I want close fire support on Samuel Henter and FB-8276, cover them. Target all hostiles._ " " _I see them! Firing, danger close!_ " " _IMC Vanguard Titan Pilots, you are clear to drop in._ " "Confirmed. Don't worry, Sam, we've got your back!"  
"[ _Samuel, incoming goliath blast. Recommend you dash backwards._ ]" Samuel dashed back as a massive meteor-like energy shot crashed down on Xargon's Shadow Scorch and Xenaro's Shadow Northstar, completely devastating them.  
"YAAAAHHHHH!"  
"SAVATHÛN, AVENGE ME!"  
Xargon and Xenaro were eradicated, their Phantoms on the ground, dead and in pieces.

 **IMC fleet [Goliath Blast] Dark Scorch**

 **IMC fleet [Goliath Blast] Xargon**

 **IMC fleet [Goliath Blast] Xargon's Phantom**

 **IMC fleet [Goliath Blast] Dark Northstar**

 **IMC fleet [Goliath Blast] Xenaro**

 **IMC fleet [Goliath Blast] Xenaro's Phantom**

"Samuel Henter here, Xargon and Xenaro are permanently KIA. More hostiles incoming." "[ _Analysis indicates a Dark Tone and Dark Ronin. Zarx and Vyrax incoming._ ]"  
A Salvo Core payload hit the Vanguard Titan in the back, letting Samuel know that Zarx had arrived. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, HENTER!" "[ _Be advised: friendly Titanfall incoming._ ]"  
As Vyrax came in, another Vanguard-class Titan crushed her Dark Ronin. Taking the opportunity, the Pilot pulled out a 40mm Cannon and killed the Phantom, leaving shards and fragments on the floor.

 **IMC Pilot [Crushed by Titanfall] Dark Ronin**

 **IMC Pilot [Crushed by Titanfall] Vyrax**

 **IMC Pilot [40mm Cannon] Vyrax's Phantom**

"How'd I do?" "Great job. Vyrax is gone for good. Scout ahead for more hostiles, I'll take care of Zarx." "You got it, good luck." The IMC Vanguard-class Titan walked away, leaving Samuel and Zarx to confront each other in combat.

"Well, Samuel, let's finish this here, now, and forever." "I couldn't agree more, my rival."  
The fight had begun. Samuel had used FB-8276's new Vanguard-class Titan chassis to his advantage, blocking and reflecting Tracking Rockets, and taking swipe after swipe and slash after slash at the Dark Tone.  
"You're harder to fight than our last one-on-one battle! How are you getting so-" As Zarx readied another attack, a massive amount of black smoke erupted from the Dark Tone, the coolant tank having been ruptured in the fight.  
"~cough cough~ Guh... ~COUGH COUGH HACK~ I gotta- ~HACK HACK COUGH~ I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!"

Music: Metroid Other M - Searching The Exam Center / Any Objections?

To Samuel's surprise, the Dark Tone dropped to its hands and knees before opening the cockpit, releasing a harshly coughing Fallen Dreg and a massive constant stream of smoke and steam. "~COUGH COUGH~ I was- ~hoarse inhalation~ I was suffocating in there...!" "Hang on a minute, FB. There's something I gotta do." "[ _If you insist, but be careful._ ]"

Samuel approached the coughing Dreg before something appeared in his hand.  
Getting down on one knee, the Guardian-Pilot handed his rival the object. "Here. Drink this." **"** Drink what? Your- ~COUGH COUGH~ Your POISON?!" "It's not poison. It's water." "~hoarse breathing~ What else have I got to lose...?" The Dreg took the water bottle, pulled the cap off, and downed the entire drink in one go.  
"What could compel you to do this? Why come to your enemy's aid?" "Why should I stoop so low?" "[ _Samuel is right to question this, Zarx. He has a heart. He cares. My Pilot is selfless in nature and personality._ ]" "Exactly."

Music: Destiny - The Dreadnaught

With Zarx and his Dark Tone down for the count, Samuel embarked and took the opportunity to proceed back to the Dreadnought's weapon. "[ _Samuel, we must stop the_ _Dreadnaught's weapon from firing at all costs. If we fail, all Light and good in the universe will be destroyed._ ]" "Copy that, FB. Let's end this." "Samuel, wait!" "What is it, Zarx?" "The Dark Ion will be guarding the Anti-Core in the weapon chamber. Look out for Phylnsk, she's even more ruthless than Vyrax was, so you better be careful." "Right. Find an escape pod and get out of here, Zarx."

Samuel eventually made it back to the Dreadnaught's weapon chamber, seeing the Anti-Core being reloaded. An Echo of Savathûn could be seen as a Dark Legion and Dark Ion were at the Anti-Core loading chamber. "You have my thanks, Phoros. Now, come to the bridge. We have more to accomplish against the Guardians." "About time we do something about these interlopers." The hatch of the Dark Legion closed as the cockpit of the Dark Ion opened, revealing the new Cabal Psion Pilot from earlier.  
"Seems like this Pilot is still trying to be a hero. He's all yours. Keep the salvage." "Who said anything about salvage? I'll do this one for free." The Dark Legion vanished as the Dark Ion's cockpit closed, the Splitter Rifle coming up, allowing Phylnsk to pull it out, ready for combat.

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Gandrayda Boss Theme

"[ _Samuel, beware of Phylnsk's Laser Tripwires, they cause heavy damage, but not as much as the Laser Core. Recommend you utilise the Ion loadout, the Vortex Shield will not absorb any projectiles from the Splitter Rifle, as it uses energy rounds instead of ballistics._ ]" "I understand."  
The Ion loadout was engaged, allowing Samuel to use the Laser Core. "You really like making me work for my pay, don't you?!" "Precisely, you greedy excuse for a Pilot!" "OK, THAT'S IT! YOU'RE DEAD!" Phylnsk started out with fully spread shots of the Splitter Rifle, with Samuel dodging and landing a Laser Shot. "Yeah, I don't think so. You, on the other hand, are in my way. Move aside and let me destroy the Anti-Core and save all that is good in the universe, or I will destroy you." "NEVER!"

Suddenly, Zarx got on the comms. "Phylnsk, I'd do as he says. These guys aren't kidding around. They killed Vyrax, Xenaro, Xargon, and their Phantoms." "TRAITOR! Once I deal with this heathen and his pile of scrap, I'm coming for you!"  
"Don't count on it, Phylnsk." Samuel put away the Splitter Rifle and pulled out the Arc Sword, ready to deal some CQB damage. Phylnsk fired off a Laser Shot, only to hit the Arc Sword, the damage mitigated.  
With a swipe, Samuel sliced Phylnsk's Splitter Rifle in half, rendering it useless. "How are you gonna hit me with energy rounds without a Splitter Rifle?" "I have my ways." The Splitter Rifle glowed black as it was reforming, eventually allowing Phylnsk to resume fire.

"[ _Warning: Our Reactor is unstable. Replacement Battery required._ ]" "Uh... What?"  
" _Samuel Henter, FB-8276, I have sent Jordan to your location, with a cargo load of Titan Battery Packs to restablise your Reactor._ " "Copy that. I'll try and hold out until then."

After a while of avoiding and blocking Phylnsk's attacks, a Simulacrum appeared and tossed a box of Titan Batteries at the IMC Vanguard-class Titan. " _Here's your Batteries! Good luck! AX and I will secure the area and prevent reinforcements from getting here!_ " "Thanks, Jordan!"  
"[ _Habero, pull in the Batteries as we come into contact with them._ ]" "{ _Got it, FB._ }" The Batteries vanished as the Vanguard chassis was swiftly repaired and the Reactor was fixed up.  
Jordan hopped into his Ion-class Titan and deployed some Laser Tripwires at the entrance and walked away, Splitter Rifle powered up.

"I'll reduce you to scrap, then your friend out there!" "You won't even get to him!" "Care to place a bet on that?" "Not a chance! Loadout change: Foxtrot-Bravo Eight-Two-Seven-Six." "{Coming right up.}"  
The original loadout was restored as Samuel launched a Cluster Missile. Phylnsk caught it in the Vortex Shield before sending it back, only for the Cluster Missile to be caught in another Vortex Shield and sent right back at the originally intended target.  
"You can't outrun a Laser Core, you little bugger." The Shadow Ion fired a Laser Core as Samuel engaged the Legion loadout, provided with a fully charged Smart Core.  
Once the beam ended, Samuel fired up the Smart Core and began pelting the Dark Ion with the Predator Cannon, and using the Power Shot whenever available. Sure enough, the Smart Core expired, and the Shadow Ion had nearly been doomed.

Just then, a beam hit the Dark Ion from behind, finishing the job. "I will not be destroyed by some pitiful little excuse for a Pilot!"  
Those were Phylnsk's last words as Samuel engaged the Vanguard loadout and went in for the kill. "AAAAAHHHHHH!" Samuel kicked the Dark Ion before going on one knee and unloading at the cockpit from point-blank range with the XO-16 and both Acolyte Pods, the Arc Sword falling to the ground as the Dark Ion was reduced to burning metal.  
Samuel picked up the Arc Sword and destroyed Phylnsk's Phantom as it appeared.

 **Samuel [Termination] Dark Ion**

 **Samuel [Termination] Phylnsk**

 **Samuel [Arc Sword] Phylnsk's Phantom**

Music: Metroid Prime - Escape from Frigate Orpheon

"Thanks for the help, Jordan!" " _No problem, Samuel! Now get the Anti-Core out of the weapon silo before it fires!_ "  
Samuel put away the XO-16 and the Arc Sword before grabbing the silo hatch and pulling on it.  
All of a sudden, there was a massive blast from the hatch itself, which knocked FB-8276 back against the far wall, everything malfunctioning drastically as the visual display fizzed out.

* * *

See you next time.


	22. Trust me

Samuel's logbook

[NO LOG ENTRY RECORDED]

* * *

FB-8276 EMERGENCY BURST FEED

MisYion: DeXtroy DrNt weQpon: DCFk PuJse.

CauWion: Exterera▀▖┗▛▄Cility of DSeadnought wQapon.

Status: CritiXal▀▖┗▛▄ind fEom Are lVunch backblast.

AcAion: InXtiating syYtem reSov▀▖┗▛▄AemTt #184. FARYED.

Strnalsys▀▖┗▛▄Cems overloaQed from Anti-CorA launch backblast.

ActiCn: InitiUting sys▀▖┗▛▄FevUry attEmQt #185. CAIGTD.

* * *

Music: Titanfall 2 - Trust Me

"[S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S- _Samuel, the-e-e-e-e Dre-e-e-eadnought-t-t-t-t b-b-backbla-a-ast-ast-ast has over-verlo-o-o-o-o-ded my-my cri-i-itical inter-r-r-r-r-rnal sys-s-stems-s-s-s. Attempt-t-t-ting to res-resto-sto-sto-store oc-ocular systems-s-s-s-s-s-s-s._ ]"  
A message appeared on the ocular display.

[REINITIALIZING ROOT SYSTEMS]

Samuel could only watch as the Titan cockpit display seemingly struggled to engage, and slowly reactivate as the visual feed was still partially segmented.  
"[ _Ocular-cular systems resto-o-o-o-o-ored-ored. My-my-my-y-y-y-y analysis-s-s- a throw- a throw- W-W-Warning: Hostile... Ti-Ti-Ti-stile Titan de- Titan dete-e-e-e-e-e-ected-d-d-d._ ]"

[WARNING: HOSTILE TITAN INCOMING]

A black-armored Tone-class Titan approached, bearing familiar damage marks. "Zarx."  
The Dark Titan's cockpit opened, releasing some smoke and a familiar Fallen Dreg. "Samuel, FB, I don't know if you'll make it out of this, but know this, I hope you do make it. The Anti-Core is a vessel of pure Darkness. Only Light can damage it, but the outer shell will drain any attack and extinguish it."  
Before another word could be said, the Dark Tone shakily reached down, grabbed Zarx, and placed him back into the cockpit before seemingly limping away.

"[ _Thro- My-y-y-y-y analysis indicates that a throw- that a throw is our o- a throw is- a throw is our only opti- is our only option here-ere._ ]" "FB...?"  
Samuel tried to move, but nothing happened. The neural link was down, just like everything else.

[INITIATING EMERGENCY RESTART]

[REROUTING AUXILIARY POWER]

[AUX POWER ONLINE]

"[ _Yizsic_ _unejshxi- Samuel, I require your assistance. My Auto-Navigation systems are-re-re-re offline. Get me into that launch silo. We must do this together-ogether._ ]"  
Even FB-8276's protocols were all messed up as well, causing major system failures.

[IMC ATLAS/VANGUARD-CLASS TITAN: FB-8276]

[MAIN PROTOCOLS]

[1. JSHX SJ KRJDI]

[2. KXHOCJ NWH MXINAUD]

[3. VSJFHCJ PCJ KWHXI]

"We can't move! How are we suppose to do this?!"

[VALIDATING NEURAL LINK]

[SUCCESS]

[MOTION LINK RESTORED]

[IMC ATLAS/VANGUARD-CLASS TITAN: FB-8276]

[MAIN PROTOCOLS]

[1. LINK TO PILOT: SAMUEL HENTER - LINKED]

[2. MPZAHQ UDC REZHWPN]

[3. XGNEKOD QHV YHEMX]

"That helps." "[ _We must keep going, Samue-ue-ue-uel. My Reactor Core has become very-very-very unstable-sta-stable. I do not know how long we hav-v-ve._ ]"  
Samuel began getting up on his Titan's feet and slowly limping toward the open silo.  
" _Boost the signal, increase firepower to maximum. Samuel Henter, FB-8276, we're firing everything we have at the Anti-Core. No effect on target. You must find a way to destroy the Anti-Core from the inside. There's no other way._ "

[REBOOTING COMM ARRAY]

[SUCCESS]

[REROUTING LINK OS V18 723X]

[CONNECTION UNVERIFIED]

[UPLOADING]

"[ _Vice Admir-r-r-ral Spyglass, I believe I have a solution-n-n-n-n. In its exposed stat-t-te, my Reactor C-Core may be able to destabilize the An-n-n-nti-Cor-r-r-re at the cent-t-t-t-ter of the Dark Puls-s-se._ ]" " _Explain._ " "[ _We-e-e-e can blow it up. I'm sending you co-ordi-di-di-dinates for a Drop-p-p-p-p-pship rend-d-d-dezvous._ ]" " _Co-ordinates received. We will be there. However, I fail to see how you can._ " "[ _T-t-trust me. I have d-d-done the math._ ]" " _I hope so. We are on our way. Good luck to both of you. Spyglass out._ "

Samuel climbed into the silo as it closed them in, preparing to launched them at the growing Anti-Core.

[IMC ATLAS/VANGUARD-CLASS TITAN: FB-8276]

[MAIN PROTOCOLS]

[1. LINK TO PILOT]

[2. UPHOLD THE MISSION - DESTROY ANTI-CORE]

[3. PROTECT PROTECT PROTECT - ERROR]

"Don't worry, FB. I'm not going anywhere." "[ _Co-o-o-opy that, Samuel._ ]"  
The launch silo fired them at the Anti-Core as it was about to detonate, and FB-8276 had finally sorted out his disrupted systems.  
"[ _Protocol 3._ ]"

[IMC ATLAS/VANGUARD-CLASS TITAN: FB-8276]

[MAIN PROTOCOLS]

[1. LINK TO PILOT]

[2. UPHOLD THE MISSION]

 **[3. PROTECT THE PILOT]**

"[ _Protect the Pilot._ ]"  
FB-8276 opened his own cockpit, reached inside, and pulled Samuel out as they quickly neared the Anti-Core.  
"FB, what are you doing?!" "[ _Trust me._ ]"  
FB-8276 threw Samuel out of their path as he went into the Dark Pulse. "FB!"  
The Anti-Core destabilized and began falling apart in an explosion of Darkness and Light, leaving Samuel flying through space. "FB..."

" _Samuel, we just lost FB's signal. We are almost there. Arriving in 3... 2... 1... mark._ "

Music: none

An IMC Drop Ship jumped in, side door opening. " _Got a visual!_ "  
Samuel slammed against the inside of the Dropship as it began to warp right back out. " _Jordan, warp us out._ " " _HANG ON!_ " They jumped to a safe distance as the Dark Pulse exploded, destroying the Dreadnought entirely.

Samuel looked through the Drop Ship's side window, trying to find any remnant of FB-8276, but finding none. " _Pilot Samuel Henter, a lot of people owe their lives to you... and to FB. Jordan, set a course for Earth, take us home._ " " _You got it._ "  
Habero phased in, looking at Samuel as he took off his helmet, lowered his head, and closed his eyes. "{ _Samuel, I may have salvaged something from FB just before he detonated._ }" "If it's not his Datacore, I don't want to hear it..." "{ _Then you'll want to see this._ }" FB-8276's Datacore appeared in Samuel's hands, but something wasn't right.  
"FB..." FB-8276's Datacore wasn't glowing. Instead, the front lens was dark. " _Samuel, I apologize for what has happened._ "

Music: Kingdom Hearts - Dive Into the Heart

Later that day, FB-8276 was given a hero's funeral at the City, the Guardians and Pilots attended the funeral.  
"Great things can come from anything, old and new. This has been proven true by Samuel Henter's IMC Atlas Titan, FB-8276. FB made the ultimate sacrifice in order to destroy the Dreadnaught and save us all, he gave up his own life. He has performed selflessly, and we owe our lives to him and his Pilot. As an act of recognition and admiration, we shall pay our respects to this great hero." Ikora said.  
After every Guardian and Pilot had paid tribute to the hero of the City, it was Samuel's turn. He held FB-8276's dead Datacore as he turned to the crowd to give his speech. "Me and FB, we were more than just partners, but friends, best friends. FB's original Pilot, Commander Kuben Blisk of the IMC, was a very respectable man, but I wouldn't really know much more since he's been dead for centuries, but FB's been close to him until the day I found him. I've really believed that he was more than just a machine, much like the Exos, so I always-" Samuel was interrupted by his helmet blinking and beeping. "Hey, what's my helmet doing?"

Music: none

The blinking and beeping grew faster and faster until the helmet suddenly projected a large hologram, which resembled an Atlas-class Titan. "[ _Hello again, Samuel._ ]" "FB?!"

* * *

He's here to stay.  
We'll see you next time.

Also, I kept a clear copy of the transmission at the start of this chapter so you could see what it was suppose to say.

* * *

FB-8276 EMERGENCY BURST FEED

Mission: Destroy Dreadnought weapon: Dark Pulse.

Caution: External invulnerability of Dreadnought weapon.

Status: Critical internal systems overloaded from Anti-Core launch backblast.

Action: Initiating system recovery attempt #184. FAILED.

Status: Critical internal systems overloaded from Anti-Core launch backblast.

Action: Initiating system recovery attempt #185. FAILED.


	23. FB-8276 VS Savathûn

Samuel's logbook

[NO LOG ENTRY RECORDED]

* * *

FB-8276 Auto-Transcription

Situation: AI within Pilot Samuel Henter's helmet.

Mission: Acquire IMC assistance in recovering material form and placing AI within Titan Datacore for reinstallation.  
[Atlas chassis | Quad Rocket | Vortex Shield | Cluster Missile | Arc Sword]

* * *

Music: Destiny - The Tower

"FB, HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!" "[ _Approximately 3.479 seconds after I threw you to the rendezvous point, I transferred my entire AI into your helmet. Once a new chassis is prepared for me, I will require the IMC's assistance in returning to my Datacore._ ]"  
Spyglass stepped forward. " _FB-8276, what Titan chassis would you like us to prepare for you?_ " "{ _Why don't I bring that in? We're not in a Darkness Zone anymore._ }" An IMC Atlas-class Titan chassis appeared in the center of the area, optic open and lacking a Datacore.

With the IMC's help, FB-8276 was extracted from Samuel's helmet and put back in his Datacore, which then began to glow as the AI inhabited the device once more.  
The formerly empty Datacore was installed in the Atlas-class chassis, and all systems came online. "[ _FB-8276 good to go._ ]" With a celebration out of the way, the Guardians and the IMC decided to turn in for the night.

Music: Metroid Prime - Escape from Frigate Orpheon

The next day, an alarm sounded in the City. "What's happening?!" " _We've got company!_ " Cayde-6 replied. " _WHAT?!_ " Vanter-11 exclaimed. " _Savathûn is quickly approaching Earth using a vessel from the destroyed Dreadnaught. We must ready up for her imminent arrival._ " Spyglass reported.

Music: Destiny - Taken

A large pod crashed down in the Steppes, revealing Savathûn and Phoros in his Dark Legion.  
"I grant you this power, Phoros. Take all that you encounter, we need to regain our force. With enough influence, we will create a Darkness Zone over their safe haven, allowing us to wipe them out once and for all." "It will be my pleasure to serve in your honor, my queen. I will not let you down." "If you encounter any of those Guardians, you know what to do." "Smart Core ready. Predator Cannon is at my disposal."

The hatch of the Dark Legion closed as Phoros and Savathûn split up.  
Savathûn was taking any Red Legion survivors and Fallen she encountered. "Yes, my loyal subjects. We shall bring their City to the ground. We will snuff them all out!"  
Phoros was gathering Fallen, taking them and gaining control of their will. His Dark Legion was close behind him, Predator Cannon spun up and ready to fire if need be. "Gather, subjects of the Darkness, and let us gain enough essence to create a Darkness Zone over their City!"

After what seemed like hours, Savathûn and Phoros regrouped where they crashed down, with what seemed like a massive army behind them. "Are we ready?" "Yes, we are. Dark Legion, transfer the controls to your Pilot." The Dark Legion picked up the Dreg Pilot and placed him in the open cockpit before closing him in, engaging Pilot-Mode. Savathûn, Phoros, and their combined masses of dark forces proceeded on their way directly to the City.

Music: Metroid Other M - The Story So Far

Back at the City, Spyglass was seen within another Atlas-class Titan. "[ _Finally time for action, Spyglass?_ ]" " _Correct._ "  
"Hey, Spyglass. That your Titan?" "[ _That is the Vice Admiral's Atlas-class Titan, Echo Alpha Three-Eight-Seven-Nine._ ]" "EA-3879, huh? It's nice to meet you."  
"[ _I have heard much about you, Pilot Samuel Henter. It is an honor to meet a hero sided with the IMC._ ]" "[ _EA-3879._ ]" "[ _Hello, Atlas-class Titan Foxtrot-Bravo Eight-Two-Seven-Six. It has been several centuries since we have last seen each other._ ]"  
"FB, why does EA sound exactly like you?" "[ _EA-3879 has the exact same Titan OS Voice as I do. Titan OS Voice: Jeeves._ ]" "What OS Voices are there?" "[ _Jeeves, Sid, Vanessa, Betty, Lisa, Elizabeth, and other voices speaking in other languages._ ]" "Interesting."  
"[ _Only the best of the best Pilots choose to link with more than one Titan at a time, and we have classified them as Elite Pilots._ ]" " _Pilot Samuel Henter, despite being an unofficial Pilot, would you like to become an Elite Pilot?_ " "It would be an honor."  
"[ _Unfortunately, you would have to be Regenerated. This means you will lose your memories and skills, you will have to earn them all over again._ ]" "NOPE! NEVERMIND!" " _Incorrect, FB. We have been working on new modifications to the Regeneration Chamber. You will no longer lose your memories and skills. Instead, the Regeneration Chamber will restore any memories or skills you have lost, and your physical status will be strengthened. There is a Regeneration Chamber onboard the IMS Sentinel. Allow me to lead you to it._ " "Alright, lead the way. Everyone else, keep an eye out for Savathûn."

Later onboard the IMS Sentinel, Spyglass lead the Guardian-Pilot to a pod slightly slimmer than the Training Simulator.  
Samuel entered the machine and was hooked up to the devices inside of it. The hatch closed before a bright light shined through the seams.  
Once the light went out, the pod opened, releasing Samuel from the mechanisms. The Guardian-Pilot staggered out of the Regeneration Chamber before falling to his knees. " _Samuel, are you OK?_ " "Yeah... I... I think so. That was just so weird..." "{ _Guardian, your Light appears stronger now._ }"

Once Samuel and Spyglass got back to the City's main square, they noticed something unusual. "Guys, what's going on here?!" "[ _Savathûn has somehow summoned a Darkness Zone around the City._ ]" FB-8276 replied. "Sounds like it's about time to end this, wouldn't you say?" "[ _Correct. We will require a stronger material for all Titans in order to stand a better chance of success._ ]"

An Exo approached the group, pulling a cart filled with what appears to be stainless steel cubes the size of a TV. " _Don't know if it's hard enough, but this might work._ " "Banshee-44, it's been a while." " _Yeah, how's the Tractor Cannon been working for you?_ " "It's been going well, I just had some better weapons, despite them being older." " _Like what?_ " Samuel pulled out his Mag Launcher and presented it to Banshee-44. "A magnetic grenade launcher. The Mag Launcher fires explosives that are attracted to metal." " _Don't know if it scares the enemy, but it scares the hell out of me._ " "You say that about a lot of the weapons you sell." " _What can I say? A lot of the weapons I sell scare me._ "

"Spyglass, got a weapon of your own?" " _Affirmative._ " "Good to know you're readied up. Let's do this." The Guardian-Pilots transported their Titans to the rear edges of the City, which was also the edge of the new Darkness Zone, and instructed their Ghosts to use the new materials Banshee-44 provided to create stronger hull plating for the Titans.  
"[ _Hull integrity levels are estimated at 700% of original hull strength. Remind me to thank Banshee-44 for this after the battle is over._ ]"

Music: Metroid Other M - Desbrachian Mini-Boss Theme

Once the Pilots and Titans had returned to the City, Savathûn had been spotted.  
"[ _Plasma Railgun charged and ready to fire. Target: Savathûn._ ]" " _FIRE!_ " TX-6284 fired the Plasma Railgun at Savathûn, only for the shot to be blocked by what appeared to be a Legion-class Titan's Gun Shield. "[ _Phoros is still alive, and is accompanying Savathûn. We must eliminate Phoros and his Dark Legion before we can properly engage the Taken Queen._ ]"

"[ _A Legion Titan's Gun Shield can only withstand a certain amount of damage before breaking. All Plasma Railguns aim at the Gun Shield._ ]" All Atlas, Stryder, Ogre, Northstar, and Vanguard Titans with a Plasma Railgun aimed down and fired off a fully charged shot, not only breaking through Phoros's Gun Shield, but also dooming his Dark Legion.  
Phoros ejected from his Dark Legion before summoning it again, the Dark Titan appearing in perfect condition. All of a sudden, a massive load of Taken rifts appeared, and a new monstrosity came out of it.

Music: Destiny - Last Stand

"It's a Taken Ogre!" "[ _That bares no resemblance to a Titan._ ]" "Nevermind what it does or doesn't look like, TAKE IT OUT!"  
Before the Titans could open fire, an army of Taken Ogres appeared and started advancing toward the City.

With the battle underway, Spyglass and EA-3879 went against Phoros and his Dark Legion while Samuel and FB-8276 faced Savathûn.  
"So... We meet at last, Samuel Henter." "Savathûn. We will end your Darkness, here and now!" "[ _You are now marked for death, Taken Queen. We will terminate you and your followers, and purge the universe of your evil._ ]" "HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! You really think you stand a chance, with your dimming spark? The two of you against one of me. Lousy odds... FOR YOU!"  
With a swipe of her sword, Savathûn created a massive gust of wind, blowing Samuel back as FB-8276 stood firm, his Arc Sword drawn.  
With her dark powers, the Taken Queen telekinetically pulled the Guardian-Pilot back to her, killing Samuel with a single swipe of her sword.

 **Savathûn [Blade of Nightmares] Samuel**

Before Savathûn could kill Samuel's Ghost, FB-8276 blocked the strike.  
"How DARE you interfere!" "[ _I will not lose another Pilot!_ ]"  
With a strong uppercut, FB-8276 knocked the Taken Queen back, allowing a Guardian to revive his Pilot.

All of a sudden, a Fallen Dreg was thrown in front of Savathûn.  
"Savathûn, We need more forces to take them o-" An explosive round hit Phoros directly, killing him in a small explosion as a second round hit his Phantom, reducing it to rubble.

 **Spyglass [Termination] Dark Legion**

 **Spyglass [40mm Cannon] Phoros**

 **Spyglass [40mm Cannon] Phoros's Phantom**

"You will all die to darkness!" "[ _Negative. It is time for the Light to shine._ ]"  
Samuel was blown back as Savathûn somehow created a dome of dark energy around herself and FB-8276, strangely blocking Samuel's neural link. "FB!"

Music: Destiny - Regicide

Within the dome, Savathûn and FB-8276 clashed blades, taking occasional opportunities to use other attacks or weaponry on each other.  
"[ _You are a formidable adversary, Savathûn, but at the end of the battle, there can only be one survivor of the two._ ]" "I agree, and I will be that survivor!" Savathûn unleashed a massive blast of darkness from her sword, severely damaging FB-8276.

In retaliation, FB-8276 activated his Damage Core and launched a Cluster Missile, only for Savathûn to catch it in one hand and throw it right back, but she was unaware of the Titan's Vortex Shield, which caused the projectile to zoom right back at its original target. As FB-8276 approached to land another strike with the Arc Sword, Savathûn backhanded the weapon out of the Titan's hands, then punched his chassis, sending the Titan reeling back.

FB-8276 got up, and something started happening.

Music: Titanfall 2 - BT-7274

"[ _Protocol 1: Link to Pilot. I am linked to Samuel Henter._ ]" "Hm?" "[ _Protocol 2: Uphold the mission. Humanity must survive. This planet is not yours to rule. The Traveler will rise again._ ]"  
FB-8276 began to glow with a Guardian's Light, the energy building in the palm of his metal hand.  
"What's... happening?" "[ _Protocol 3: Protect the Pilot. Samuel Henter is my Pilot, and I will stand by his side, through thick and thin. We will fight together. We will never surrender._ ]"  
The Light in the Atlas-class Titan's hand formed a sphere, FB-8276 was summoning a Nova Bomb. The Nova Bomb grew in size before becoming the size of a Triple Threat grenade.  
"HOW IS A MERE MACHINE CAPABLE OF DOING THIS?!" "[ _I am Foxtrot-Bravo Eight-Two-Seven-Six, Interstellar Manufacturing Corporation Atlas-class Titan linked to Guardian-Pilot Samuel Henter, and I hereby cast the Darkness back to Hell._ ]"

The Atlas threw the oversized Nova Bomb at Savathûn, causing untold levels of destruction, bypassing Savathûn's Throne World.  
"NOOOOOO!" Savathûn began to disintegrate, the Light overloading her and creating a massive anti-matter nuclear detonation within the sphere, which was destroyed by the force of the blast.

 **FB-8276 [Traveler's Strike] Savathûn**

Music: Titanfall 2 - Uphold the Mission

As the dust settled, FB-8276 was all that could be seen where the dome of darkness once was. The first to approach the Titan was Samuel, his Pilot. "FB...?"  
The Titan turned to face him. "[ _Protocol 2 mission update: Savathûn has been KIA._ ]"  
Ikora could be heard on the City's PA. "It is a great victory for the Guardians. The Taken Queen is slain, and peace has returned to Earth."

Music: Destiny 2 - The Last City

Any Taken in the area had vanished, having retreated without a leader.  
"[ _Enemy Titan detected._ ]" It was Zarx and his Dark Tone, but his Phantom was dead, drained of darkness.  
"Hi...?" "Zarx." "~inhale, sigh~ I just don't feel it anymore..." "What do you mean?" "My dark intentions... they're gone... I don't feel the Darkness anymore... I feel... strange..." "[ _It stands to reason that Savathûn had become a great source of dark power, and with her death, the essence went away, leaving your soul devoid of it. There is room for Light, should you accept it._ ]" "Of course, but would it accept me?" "I'm not really the right person to be asking that."

Ikora appeared, approaching Zarx. "Zarx of the Dark Pilots, with your dark intentions no longer with you, and the Darkness drawn out of your soul, I believe that the Light may accept your request for reformation." "Th-thank you..."

The Dark Tone was created entirely by Savathûn's powers, and without her to maintain it, the structure would collapse into nothing.  
The AI was transferred to a new Datacore, which was installed in a Vanguard-class Titan with the Tone loadout. Zarx's neural link remained as the constructs of darkness that were the empty chassis and Datacore of the Dark Tone evaporated.  
The Titan was identified as KS-2352.

* * *

 **Spyglass**

Primary: Submachine Gun - Volt - (Extra Ammo) - (Tactikill) - (Pro Screen)

Pistol: B3 Wingman Elite - (Extra Ammo) - (Tacktikill) - (Pro Screen)

Anti-Titan: Archer - (Extra Ammo) - (Gun Ready) - (Pro Screen)

Tactical: Stim

Ordinance: Satchel

Boost: Battery Back-up

Tier 1: Power Cell

Tier 2: Kill Report

Execution: Late Hit

Pilot Camo: Factory Issue

Primary Camo: IMC Orange

Pistol Camo: Fractal Ocean

Anti-Titan Camo: Arterial

 **Echo-Alpha Three-Eight-Seven-Nine (EA-3879)**

Primary weapon: 40mm Cannon (Extended Magazine)

Tactical Ability: Vortex Shield

Ordinance: Slaved Warheads

Chassis: Atlas

Tier 1: Fast Autoloader

Tier 2: Core Accelerator

Insignia: Hammond Aerospace

OS voice: Jeeves

 **Zarx**

Primary: Light Machine Guns - L-STAR - (Extra Ammo) - (Gunrunner) - (AOG) - (Factory Issue)

Pistol: B3 Wingman - (Extra Ammo) - (Speedloader) - (Pro Screen)

Anti-Titan: Archer - (Speedloader) - (Gun Ready) - (Factory Issue)

Tactical: Pulse Blade

Ordinance: Frag Grenade

Boost: Map Hack

Tier 1: Fast Regen

Tier 2: Low Profile

Execution: Get To The Point

Pilot Camo: Blood Zebra

Primary Camo: Stoic Overcast

Pistol Camo: Stoic Gold

Anti-Titan Camo: Checkmate Gold

 **Kilo-Sierra Two-Three-Five-Two (KS-2352)**

Titan: Vanguard

Loadout: Tone

Tone kit: Enhanced Tracker Rounds

Titanfall kit: Dome Shield

* * *

Savathûn is dead, and Zarx is with us.

See you next time.


	24. Moving day

Samuel's logbook

I still can't believe Savathûn is gone, it's all over, and we've won.  
The IMC offered me a better place, if I promise to accept their requests. I have my own conditions, and IMC respects this, so it's nothing bad.

I didn't expect Zarx to just lose his evil personality like that, but he's been acting... 'not himself' lately, I guess he's alright.

This is Pilot Samuel Henter, signing off.

* * *

FB-8276 Auto-Transcription

Protocol 2: Uphold the Mission. Savathûn - KIA.

The dark essence within Zarx has been extinguished. He no longer feels any evil intentions.

We have received an offer to move to the Frontier, becoming residents of Angel City.  
My Pilot has accepted.

* * *

Music: Destiny 2 - The Last City

It's been nine months since Savathûn was defeated, peace had finally been brought back to Earth.  
Samuel was packing up everything in his home, he had accepted the offer to move to the Frontier and was set to go to a place known as Angel City.

Heading back to the City's Main Square, Samuel was greeted by Spyglass at the IMS Sentinel. " _Pilot Samuel Henter, have you decided upon the IMC's offer?_ " "What's it look like?" " _All your property has been gathered?_ " "Pretty much."

Music: none

Samuel entered the IMS Sentinel and waited in the passenger bay while FB-8276 was stored in the barracks for the journey. Over the PA was Spyglass. " _Samuel Henter, we are about to jump, hold on to your seat. Jumping in 3... 2... 1... mark._ "  
The Sentinel warped away from Earth's solar system, ending up in a dense zone of habitable planets. The Frontier.

FB-8276 reported their current location through the neural link. "[ _We have arrived in the Frontier. Current location: Demeter, the largest IMC refueling station on the Frontier._ ]" "So, when are we getting to Angel City, FB?" "[ _Once the IMS Sentinel is refueled, we will depart. Please stand by._ ]"

After what seemed like half an hour, the sound of the Sentinel's engines powering up filled the room before an increasingly bright light enveloped Samuel's vision.  
One jump later, the engines powered down, indicating that the IMS Sentinel was landing. "[ _We have arrived at Angel City. The manager of the Angel Apartments is expecting us._ ]"

Music: Chibi-Robo Plug Into Adventure - Broad Daylight

Later that day, Samuel was on his computer, talking to his friends. "Hey, guys." "Hey, Samuel. How's it going over there?" Verona asked. "It's amazing. I've already met a lot of new people on the Frontier! The Frontier is an incredible place to be. I'm gonna go visit some other places here at some point. I think the next place is called 'Haven', or something." " _Well, good luck._ " Vanter-11 said.

"Don't forget about us, Samuel."  
"We'll all miss the Guardian that brought all this together."  
" _Keep on rocking, my friend._ "  
The Vanguard was there too.

" _It's been an honor to fight by the side of a true Pilot._ " "[ _Farewell, and good luck to you._ ]" Jordan and his Titan were still in the City on Earth.

"[ _You take care now._ ]"  
"[ _Keep an eye to the skies, and remember us._ ]"  
"[ _Stay strong_ _._ ]"  
"[ _Make sure you keep a warm place for us in your heart._ ]"  
"[ _Keep your senses sharp, and your recollection of us sharper._ ]"  
The Titans even wished him good luck.

"Guys, you're gonna make me cry."  
Wiping a tear away, Samuel saw a familiar figure in the background. "Is that Zarx?" "Hi... I appreciate all that you've all done for me since I lost my evil, and it feels... nice. I hope everything goes well for you two." "[ _Stay hopeful. We will meet again in person one day._ ]" After the pep talk from everyone, Samuel decided to turn in for the night.

The next day, an IMC Pilot came to Samuel's door. "You Samuel Henter?" "Yeah?" "We have need of your services."  
Looks like their work is not yet done.

* * *

Done.

As always, I will see you next time.


End file.
